Life's a Breeze
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: Finally after years of being apart, Celestia and Mirror Sombra are reunited. Now that there's a new generation of Princesses, new challenges come as well. Princess Light Breeze has an unexplained amount of power that must be protected or it can fall into the wrong hooves. Soon she has to put up with her new Squire, Mythic Hope. An original Lightverse story.
1. New Hope

Celestia kept running. That's all she could do. There was something chasing her but each time she tried to turn and see what it was, she could never get a good view of what it is. She made a sharp turn as she fumbled over her own hooves. It striked at her as her chest plate came off but she had to keep running. Celestia looked up as she spotted a branch. Opening her wings she jumped and flew over to the top of the branch. Whatever was chasing her passed her by as she let out a relieved sigh.

She heard a snap as the branch below her gave away. She fell to the floor as she landed on her hoof wrong and the branch fell on top of her wing. Tears streamed from her eyes but she had to fight the pain. She used her magic to move the branch aside as she limped off. A growl came as she groaned to sense that the creature returned. She did her best to run but it was clear that her hoof was injured as she kept limping. Her body could take it no more as she put her hoof down and her knees buckling, falling to the ground. All she could do was turn to face the monster that was after her. She shivered as she tried to shelter herself with the only good wing she had left.

She could almost feel it's hot breath lingering over her as she closed her eyes, praying for a miracle. A few seconds pass as nothing happened. She heard whimpering followed by magic and grunts. She slowly opened her eyes as she lowered her wing. In the shadows she could see the silhouette of a pony. He took one last huff as he turned to face Celestia. His green eyes shined as he started to walk to her. Celestia's heart fluttered as he came into the moonlight and too her. His gray fur shined in the moonlight, his black-grey and blue mane all messy from fighting, and his gaze soft as he went to her side.

He kneeled down to her as he locked eyes with her. Gently he placed his hoof on her cheek as he brought her face closer to his. Her eyes twinkled in the light as she whispered, "Sombra." He smiled back as he said, "Shh, don't speak. I'm here." Her cheeks warmed as he brought her closer to his face. Just as they're lips were about to touch, a loud ringing went through her ears. Celestia opened her eyes as she shook her head.

She sat up looking around, she was in bed. It never happened. Grabbing her pillow she stuffed it to her face as she let out a frustrated cry. Flopping back in bed she laid on her side looking at her bed dresser. There was a picture of many things, a picture of her sister, one with Twilight, even a old one with Sunset, but she pushed them all aside as she pulled a secret lever. It opened a hatch as she reached to grab what was inside. Bringing it to her she looked down at it to read on the gold little scroll, _Always._

Staring at it for a few moments more she sighed as she slowly placed it back. Getting up she stretched out as she said, "Well, duty calls." Getting herself together, she placed her crown on her head as she went out of the room. Walking down the hall she made her way outside. Passing by a room she heard noises, followed by laughter. Curious she peeked inside the crack to see who it was. Twilight stood there with a huge grin as Luna picked up a piece of glass. She gasped to see Starswirl laughing as he said, "That should do the trick." Celestia opened the door as she said, "What is going on?" The ponies turned in surprise. Twilight and Luna swiftly stood in front of whatever they were hiding as they smiled. "Nothing my dear sister." Luna said. "Yeah we were just reading a good book about astronomy?" Twilight said. "Really Twilight?" Celestia said with a raise in the brow, "Reading at this hour?"

"It's okay girls," Starswirl said, "We're nearly done so it's time she knows." "Know what?" Celestia said. "Tia," Starswirl said, "You know why I did that all those years ago." "Did-" Celestia started before Starswirl added, "Lock the portal." Celestia was caught off guard of the question as she slowly nodded. "I'm also aware of," he clears his throat, "A little world crossing that happened during my absence, the exact thing I said that would happen type thing." Celestia blushed in embarrassment as he continued, "No matter. The important thing is what we've done now." "Which is?" Celestia said.

"Well," Twilight said, "You know how we reformed our world's Sombra and because of balance, that should only mean it reformed your Sombra." "She's right," Starswirl said, "Because there needs to be balance in the world, it is only natural that alternate world Sombra's evil, which he drained from your alter evil ego selves, has been cured and rid of due to this worlds Sombra being reformed." Celestia stood there blinking a few times but she narrowed them as she moved her head to the side. "It doesn't matter now," Celestia said coldly, "I'm never going to see him again, even if we did reform this world's Sombra. We got rid of the pieces that connects to their world and ours."

"Actually," Luna said as Celestia turned to see them step away, "We didn't." She gasped to see the mirror. She walked to it as she placed her hoof to the mirror. "But how?" she said, "An enchanted mirror of this kind can't be fixed!" "Oh dear Tia," Starswirl said pushing some glue back under the table, "There's no problem that can't be fixed." "All we need now is the last piece." Twilight said. In a matter of seconds, the last piece of the mirror and a golden scroll appeared in the room. Taking a deep breath she placed the piece in as a bright light shined. The ponies shunned there eyes as the light died down.

Celestia slowly put her hoof to the mirror as it went straight through. "I don't know," Celestia hesitated, "I mean, what if I make the same mistake again causing another rift?" Starswirl placed his hoof on her shoulder, "Trust me, it'll be fine." She smiled as she faced the mirror. She didn't take another second more as she went through the portal.

* * *

"Celestia, is that you?"

Celestia blinked open her eyes. She was outside the castle as she looked up to see an old fashioned Luna. It was mirror Luna! Getting up she put a hoof to her head saying, "Am I really back?" "It is so," the other Luna said, "It has been years!" "I can't believe it!" she said in joy and shock, "How are you doing? How has everything went for this world? How is the other me? Is she doing fine? Do you guys still have the garden? Most importantly how has-" Mirror Luna placed her hoof over her mouth as Celestia looked back at her. Quiet now, Luna said, "Come with me."

Confused she didn't answer any of her questions Celestia followed her alternate world sister. They walked down the hall of mirrors as Celestia looked at them. She turned her head in shame to see one mirror that depicted the time she and her love made the two worlds collide. She chuckled at another to see this world's Twilight as a nerdy school teacher, although she can see that happening to her Twilight. She took a double take at a certain mirror. There were mares who were all offering hearts to the same stallion however it showed him rejecting each and every one of them. In the mirror next of it she could feel her eyes tear up to see the same pony holding a golden scroll as a thought bubble depicted his one and only. Before she could say or think no more Luna said, "Come on."

Catching up to her she started to recognize some surroundings. She led Celestia outside as she looked around. Those vines, the trees, they all seemed familiar. Luna stopped in front of what looked like an entrance as it all clicked. Luna nodded for Celestia to push away the vines as she walked through. She looked around as she looked at the thousands of tied scrolls to trees, branches, and flowers. "It's the garden." she said. "There's more." Luna said as she motioned her to follow. Slowly following her she kept looking around at all the wonders of this garden as memories came rushing back to her. Luna put a hoof in front of her as she said, "What?" Luna smiled as she pointed.

Celestia followed to where she was pointing as her eyes grew wide. Sitting beside the pond, sat a handsome, broken-hearted, Sombra who looked across the pond. Celestia looked at Luna as she said, "Not to long ago he came back with a fight. It was harsh but we didn't give up. Just then Sombra stopped as he stood in place. His eyes became pure white as golden rays surrounded him. Purple and green magic drained away from him as we all watched in shock. As soon as it was over, he collapsed to the ground. When I went over to him, I could no longer sense the evil that was once inside of him. After doing some research and some theories, we figured maybe something in the other world caused balance that allowed Sombra to return to normal." Celestia looked back at Sombra as Luna continued, "Everything seemed good only one thing still remained. He sincerely missed his dear beloved. Some mares attempted to woe him but he would never accept for only one mare had his heart" She placed her hoof on her shoulder, "He comes here everyday looking out into the pond. He's said he comes here to think and just wishes he could tell you that he is okay." Taking a step back Luna said, "Go to him." Celestia smiled as she hugged her. "Thank you." she whispered. Letting her go she parted away as she made her way to the sadden king.

Sombra was sitting at the very edge of the pond as he picked up a smooth pebble. Looking out he threw it as it skipped a few steps. Plopping in the water, it caused a ripple effect. Sombra looked into his reflection. As the ripples reached him, an image of Celestia appeared, smiling back at him. He sighed, "Celestia, I miss you so." "So have I, I've missed you so much." came a reply. Sombra smiled, "I could still hear her sweet voice." "Turn around!" came her voice again. Sombra turned his head as his muzzle went up against another muzzle. His jaw dropped as he stared back into those oh so enchanting purple eyes. "Hello Sombra." Celestia replied.

"Uhhh-" Sombra said in shock as he felt himself slipping. "Woah!" he said as he slipped back and fell into the water. Celestia's blocked the water with her wing as she giggled. Sombra sat in the water with a lilypad covering his face. Celestia giggled as she used her magic to lift the lilypad from his eyes. Looking back at her Celestia grinned, "Surprise?" Sombra smirked as he grabbed Celestia by her chest plate and pulled her into the water. Splashing beside him, Celestia faced him. Her mane was drenched as it sogged in front of her face. She scowled at him as he moved some hair away to look at her. He started laughing as she started laughing alongside him too. She then surprised him again as she threw her hooves around his waist and hugged him.

He blushed but returned the hug only more tighter. They spent a few seconds hugging each other, not wanting to let go. Pulling back Sombra said, "So uh you want to explain everything because I'm three seconds away from freaking out with questions." "Of course, but first I need to give you something that's been long overdue." Celestia said. She grabbed his face as she pressed her lips against his. His face turned red at the sudden action but quickly returned it, making her face turn to red.

They were both laughing as Sombra placed another flower in her hair. "So Starswirl is back?" Sombra said astonished. "With the help of Twilight and her friends she got him and the other pillars back from limbo." Celestia said with a quick shudder. "There," he said placing the last flower in her main, "You look beautiful." "And before I wasn't?" Celestia questioned. "Of course not my lady!" Sombra declared as he took her hoof and kissed it, "You are the most magnificent and enchanting mare I have ever come to know." Celestia blushed as she laid her head against him.

"So what do we do now?" she asked. "Meaning?" he replied stroking her mane. "Well, what's going to happen to us? I-I mean we could still visit but we would have to be careful and-" she said before he cut her off. "Do not fret, I already know what's going to happen." "Oh do you?" Celestia said, "And what is to happen?" "When we're done here, we'll go back together." "What?" Celestia said in shock as she looked up at him, "But the kingdom here!" "They'll manage without me, I mean they did before when I was...well you know." Sombra replied. "You're really willing to leave what you knew behind for me?" Celestia ased. "Wherever you go, I'll be there." he said. Celestia teared up as he embraced her in a hug.

Walking hoof and hoof they stood before the portal. "Be sure to visit when you can." Mirror Luna said. "I promise." he said. Looking at each other they walked through the portal together. As there eyes adjusted they were greeted by more ponies then they expected. They were both greeted by an excited Pinkie Pie as Cheese used a party cannon to shoot confetti in there face. They both blinked as they said, "Uhh-" "Welcome back Party!" the two shouted as everyone laughed. Looking at each other, the Princess and King laughed with each other.

* * *

Sombra stood there with a wide grin. Discord chuckled as he said, "Might want to relax a bit, otherwise your face will grow achy." Shaking his head he said, "I'm sorry it's just I can't believe this is actually happening. Somebody's got to pinch me!" Shrugging Discord pinched Sombra as he let out an annoyed yelp. "King's orders." Discord chuckled as Sombra rolled his eyes. "Discord!" Twilight's sharp voice came, "You better not ruin this! It's the soon-to-be Queen's wedding day!" "Oh hush Twilight," Discord said, "I'm doing no harm. Just helping my good old buddy Sombra." "Both of you silent!" Luna said, "It's starting."

The doors opened as young filly Flurry Heart came wobbling down the aisle. Everyone awed as the toddler threw flower petals down the row with the help of Cadence. Everyone looked in awe as Sombra's face fumed with blush. There stood Celestia, her mane up in a bun, her sky blue and white dress hanging off her shoulders, as she looked down the aisle. Discord shut Sombra's mouth as he said, "Easy there Sombra, you haven't even 'I do' yet." Sombra shook his head as he dreamily sighed. Celestia walked down the aisle as she joined Sombra and Luna at the altar.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today for the unions of a forever always bond. Let this be the day of future harmony, love, and furthermore great years of ruling of future Queen Celestia and King Sombra." "Do you Celestia take this stallion to be your husband, in sickness and in health?" Luna asked. "I do." she said sweetly. "And do you Sombra take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do, oh so very do." he smiled. "May I have the rings." she asked. A squire held a pillow as Luna levitated the rings and placed them onto the two. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sombra brought her in as he softly kissed her, making the crowd cheer as Rainbow performed a Sonic Rainboom. As Sombra led Celestia to the carriage he bowed, "My lady." "Of course," she giggled, "But first." She threw her bouquet in the air as it landed into Luna's hooves. She blushed as her personal knight standing next to her, Nova, nervously smiled next to her. As they got in and went away, Sombra cupped Celestia's chin. "You will be my forever always." "As you will be my forever always too." she replied back as they kissed again. Neither one of them knew what better things they had in store in time to come.

 _ **One Year Later**_

"It feels so good to get out of the castle every once and awhile don't you think?" Celestia asked. Sombra smiled beside her as they walked down the beach. "It sure is." he said. As they continued to walk Celestia spotted an ice cream vendor. "Oh look Sombra!" she said in a kid like tone, "Ice cream!" She pulled him along as he just chuckled to himself, admiring her child like spirit. Approaching the vendor he asked, "Ah your majesty, I am honored for you to want one of my ice creams. How may I be of assistance?" "What type of ice creams do you have?" she asked. "Well there's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, peach." he started. "Think you have cotton candy, cookies and cream, and pistachio?" she asked. The two stallions looked at her confused. "Uh yes but are you sure you want _that_ mixture? It seems a bit, well I mean it might not-" he stopped as Celestia went wide eyed saying, "Please?" "Letting out a nervous sigh he said, "Yes my Queen."

"A regular vanilla will be fine." Sombra said as the vendor started making the cones. "Ooo you think you can add a hint of wasabi too?" "Wasabi? Queen it may not-" he said as she gave the same face making him nodd and obey. "Celestia are you alright" he asked as he got his cone. "Of course sweetheart!" Celestia pipped cheerfully, "Why wouldn't I be?" The vendor gave Celestia her ice cream as she happily accepted. Tossing him some bits she said, "Thank you!" Tilting his head he caught up with her as she started to eat her ice cream. "Is it good?" he asked. "Yeup!" she said her face stuffed. Her face was covered in ice cream as Sombra looked at her. Something was weird.

Just before he could say something, her ice cream fell to the floor. She blinked a few times before she teared up. "Hey what's wrong?" Sombra said. "I wasted food!" she cried as tears pooled down her cheek. She pressed her face into his shoulder as he patted her head. "It's-it's fine. You can have mine if you want." Sombra comfort. She suddenly tensed as she pressed her face against his. "What are you trying to say Sombra?" she growled, "That I'm fat. That all I eat is junk?" Sombra took a step back, "Tia what has gotten into you? You're acting really weird."

Celestia blinked a few times as she took a step back. "I-I-I'm sorry," she said putting a hoof to her head, "I don't know what got into me." Sombra put a hoof to her head. "Sure not running a fever, feeling sick." At the mention of sick Celestia's cheeks puffed. "Uh-oh, the ice cream." She rushed to a nearby trash as she barfed into the trash can. She moaned as she cleaned her face and wobbled over back to Sombra.

Helping her stand Sombra said, "You want to head back and see the doctor?" She nodded her head as Sombra help escort her back home.

They sat in the office as they waited for the results. Celestia had drifted to sleep while waiting. Sombra placed a hoof as he held his lady's cheek. His ears clicked as the door opened. "So what's she got?" Sombra asked. "She's perfectly healthy!" the doctor gleamed. "You're sure?" Sombra said with a raise in brow, "Because she's got some crazy mood swings and really odd eating habits lately." "It's perfectly normal when one is expecting." he replied writing down a few more notes. "Good," he sighed in relief before his eyes widen as he said, "Wait what?" "That's right, in due time there's going to be a little foal in the castle." he chuckled as he handed the paper he wrote on to Sombra, "Here's some things you'll have to do. I'll be off to schedule future appointments, you'll be needing them." As he walked out the room Sombra was left in shock as Celestia snapped awake saying, "I swear it wasn't me mom!"

Looking at Sombra's face she said, "Sombra what happened? Did the doctors come in?" He nodded slowly. "And what did he say?" she asked. He merely gave a small smile as he grabbed Celestia's hoof. Celestia felt a piece of paper being put into her hoof. Holding it up she read, "Powder, nutritional diets, exercise methods, milk? Why do I have to take all this stuff? Will it cure me?" Celestia blushed as Sombra placed his head softly over her stomach. "Sombra!" she blushed, "What in Equestria do you think your doing?"

"I can't wait to meet you little one! I love you already!" he cooed. Celestia stiffened as she realized what was going on. Looking up at her Celestia teared up saying, "You mean?" "That's what he said!" Sombra said in glee. "We're having a baby!" they said together. Hugging one another Sombra looked at Celestia as she said, "Wait until everypony gets the news!"

Sombra and Celestia were side by side as they approached Luna who was accompanied by Nova. "There's something we have to tell you!"the four said at the same time, "Huh?" They were all confused. "You go first." Luna said. "No you go." Sombra said. "Okay we'll say it together." Celestia said. "On three." Nova said. "One. Two. Three."

"We're having a baby!"

"We're getting married!"

The four stood there in silence. A janitor walked by as he said, "Boy it's just one thing after another huh?" They all blinked as they all burst into hugs and 'congratulations'.

* * *

 ** _Finally, after months of brainstorming, editing, and such it's finally out. My all new, original story for my original next gen for Celestia and Sombra; Light Breeze. She always deserved a better story than basically a parody of DOD with WPLB. You guys are going to love this! For the launch of this new fanfic, their will be three new chapters. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of Life's a Breeze and stay tuned for more!_**


	2. Doggone Grounded

"I'm so bored!" Celestia muffled into her pillow.

It was clear that this was Sombra's doing. Typical but at least she knew he'll always be caring for her. She got up as she went to her window. Opening it she looked out. Man she didn't know how great flying was until she was forced to stay grounded.

An idea fluttered into her mind as she opened her wings. Just one small fly wouldn't hurt. Just as she was about to take off, she felt a kick to her side. Gasping she said, "Okay, okay. I'll stay put." Going back to her bed she chuckled to herself, "My own kid is even seeing I stay put."

"Good, now we know he has my great thinking." came a voice.

Celestia turned her head as she saw Sombra leaning at the entrance. Walking to her side she said, "Ha ha, very funny. And he? What if it turns out to be a girl?" she asked.

"She'll be just as beautiful as you." he said. Celestia softly laughed as Sombra placed a hoof on her swollen belly. "Any day now." he said.

"Yeup." Celestia said leaning her head onto his. "Can I please go do something?" Celestia said, "In this past month you've literally kept me locked in my room with this sparkle." she poured some into her hoof as she blew it off, "Not very entertaining for a grown alicorn like me."

"Tia it's because I love you and don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. Your due any day now which is why I have you stay put this past month." "Sombra honestly nothing ever happens around her." she said, "Especially with this baby in the mix, everypony in the castle has been on a special lookout." "Maybe but I don't want to risk it," he said, "I love you too much to see anything happen." "Oh Sombra." Celestia chuckled.

A tap came to the door as Celestia said, "Yes?" A muffled voice came, "Your assistance is required my Queen." "That would be?" Sombra replied. "We just need to decide what color you want." replied the voice. "Let me take care of it. " Sombra quickly said getting up. "Sombra, relax, I'm sure I can handle it. Beside it's the least I can do around her since no pony lets me do anything." Celestia said getting up. "But Tia." he started as she shot him a look, silencing him. "Fine." he said in defeat.

She opened the door as she went out the room. Shaking his head he said, "Maybe I am in over my head." Sombra was about to go to the washroom when he heard a muffled shout, distressful shouts. He quickly ran to the door as he slammed it open. Sombra looked up and down the hall until he spotted a giant dog type thing. His eyes flashed as he held a bag with something in it. That something being Celestia.

Sombra's eyes made a dangerous glow as the Diamond Dog rushed off. Sombra raced like never before down the hall, avoiding ponies around the way. "Guards!" he yelled, "After him! He's taken the Queen!"

Guards came in from left and right as they chased after him. The dog was cornered as the ponies approached him. Sombra made his way towards the dog with the world's deadliest death stare. "Let her go and I might spare you _half_ of what I'm about to do to you."

The dog grinned as it broke through the window. Looking out the window they saw the dog run off.

Luna and Supernova rushed to Sombra's side. "Sombra we'll get her back." Luna said, "She's my sister and would never let something bad happen to her." "Sombra?" Nova asked. "He's dog chow." Sombra replied as he teleported out of the room and to outside. He ran after the dog's steps as Luna and Nova were right behind him.

* * *

Sombra's eyes pierced through the bushes as he looked out. There was huge hole in the ground. "So what's the plan?" Luna asked. "We need to find Celestia." he said. "But she can be anywhere underground." Nova replied. "Maybe," he said as he looked at the trail of sparkle on the floor, "But nothing is impossible."

"I did like you told me boss! Pony captured and inside cage." Spot said.

Rover and Fido turned towards the smallest dog.

"Call me impressed, he actually did something for once." Fido said.

"Nice work Spot! Finally we'll have more pretty jewels from purple pony!" said Rover.

Spot scratched his head. "Purple? Uh-oh." he said.

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'? You got the same diamond pony right?" Rover asked.

"Well let me show you." Spot said as he showed them to the pony.

"Ta-da!" he said as Fido and Rover's jaws were hitting the ground.

A very upset and agitated Celestia stood, tapping her hoof. "YOU IDIOT!" Rover yelled smacking his head, "YOU CAPTURED THE _PRINCESS_!? AND A PREGNANT ONE AT THAT!?"

"How could you ever mistake this alicron from the _unicorn_ we captured the last time?" Fido asked.

"That was years ago, it's hard to remember." Spot said. "We're so dead." Rover said.

"Hate to interrupt but you should really double check what your doing," Celestia said, "Because KIDNAPPING PONIES IS USUALLY CONSIDERED A CRIME!"

"Princess." Rover said.

"I'm a queen now." she replied.

He smacked his face as Fido knocked Spot over the head. "Geeze how long have we been gone?" Rover muttered said to himself. "Since season 1!" Spot chimed in as Fido placed his giant paw over his mouth.

" _Queen_ I mean, this is a simple misunderstanding." Rover said.

"Even if I was the wrong pony you had intended for, kidnapping is still a crime none-the-less." Celestia said.

"We didn't kidnap!" Spot protested.

"What do you call it?" Celestia asked with a roll of the eye.

"Borrowing a pony?" the little dog shrugged.

"Yeah once I'm out of this cage or when somepony finds me, you guys are seriously be taught a lesson." Celestia said with folded hooves.

"Come on your majesty," the diamond dog said, "We could work something out." "Yes we make an honest living stealing." Spot put in.

"My suggestion is you don't say anything." Celestia said, "It's not going to help you either way." "We could put her back!" Fido said.

"You're a bit to late for that." came a booming voice. Magic blasted between them as Celestia smiled and to Rover's horror saw a very, very, _very_ angry Sombra. "How did they find us so easily?" he asked. "Glitter has a great use." Luna said.

"Idiots, I work and live with idiots!" Rover said.

As Luna and Nova helped Celestia out the cage Sombra had pinned Rover to a wall, eyes glimmering.

"Pretty soon you won't be living!" Sombra threatened.

"Now-now let's be reasonable y-y-your majesty." the Diamond Dog quivered.

After helping her out, Luna and Nova went to deal with the other two dogs. "We swear we didn't mean to do it!" Fido said as his face was pressed against the floor by Nova. "Yeah it was all Spot's idea!" Rover sweated. "What?" Spot said as Luna held him from the ground.

Celestia winced at a sharp pain coursing through her. "Guys." she said.

"Give me one good reason why I should put you down in a heartbeat?" Sombra said.

"Guys." Celestia said as the pain grew.

"We keep the pest out?" Rover chuckled.

"Guys." Celestia said as she kneeled one hoof down.

"For the record it wouldn't have been better if you kidnapped the pony you intended for. Kidnaping is still a serious crime and you will be punished." Sombra growled.

"GUYS, THE BABY'S COMING!" Celestia yelled. Everyone looked at Celestia in surprise.

Sombra let Rover go as he rushed to her side. "Celestia, not the best timing." he said. "You think?" she snapped. "Come on, I'll get you out of here and we'll get you to a hospital." he said trying to get her to stand up. Celestia shook her head. "I _can't,_ I won't make it."

She tensed at the pain as Sombra tried to calm her down. "What do we do?" Luna said. "We have to deliver the baby ourselves." Nova said. "I don't know how to deliver a baby!?" Sombra panicked.

A nervous laugh came as the ponies turned to the Diamond Dogs. "Oh no." they said as Rover said, "We got someone who can help." Fido and Rover kicked Spot together as he stood up saying, "I've delivered kids before. Just a while back I delivered my sisters baby, cute as a button."

"No!" Sombra said immediately.

"But Sombra." Luna said.

"There is no way I'm letting those kidnappers, deliver _my_ kid." he said.

"Sombra. Don't really have any choice." Celestia whined as she kept breathing in and out.

Sombra looked at his wife and then back at the dog. He let out a frustrated and worried groan as he said, "Fine!"

As Spot made Celestia comfortable, she said, "Not what I expected for this day to go." "No kidding?" Sombra said. She winced again at the pain as she turned to Sombra saying, "I'm scared." Sombra held her hoof as he ran his other through her mane to pull back. "I'm here, your family is here. You're going to be okay."

Gripping his hoof she said, "I trust you."

Spot put gloves on ad he said, "Now when I give the okay, push. Father get ready and everybody else plug your ears." "Get ready?" Sombra said to himself. "For what-"

"Push!"

Two screams filled the room as everyone took for cover. "You're doing great." Spot encourage. "You are **dead** Sombra!" Celestia cried. "Isn't this painful enough?" Sombra winced as Celestia gripped his hoof tighter, "Why'd you have to be so strong?"

Celestia let out another cry of pain as Sombra winced too, a small tear coming to one of his eyes. Finally there was silence as Celestia let out an exhausted sigh. "Rover get the water." Spot said as he turned his back to them. "What?" Sombra said as he opened his eyes.

Suddenly a small cry was the only thing that filled the room. Sombra opened his eyes as he first looked at Celestia and then at the dog. "And there we go." Spot said coming over to them holding a small blanket, "Careful she's tiny."

"Where did you get a blanket from?" Fido whispered to Spot.

Sombra's eyes glimmered as he gently took the blanket in his hooves. Moving the blanket a little he looked down at a heartwarming sight. A gray little filly was bundled up in the blanket. Her little mane was sticking up with turquoise and blue color.

"Oh my gosh Sombra look at her," Celestia teared up wiping away a tear as she gently stroked her little mane, "It's me, your mom." "She's so precious." Sombra said wiping a tear away.

"Booties too? Seriously where did you get this from?" Fido asked. "I like to knit and sew on my own time." Spot smiled.

"You did so good Celestia. I love you." Sombra said. "I love you too." Celestia said. The two kissed each other as the baby girl let out a squeak. "You get kisses too!" they said together softly kissing there daughter.

"Thought of any names?" Luna asked as she cooed over the baby. Laying her head on Sombra's she yawned, "Well if it were a boy maybe Solar Shine but I knew it would be….a…...girl….so…" She kept talking but it couldn't be heard as she drifted to sleep. As the baby opened her eyes and let out a sneeze Sombra said, "Light. Light Breeze."

As the family huddled together for this moment Rover lifted up a finger trying to say something. "You guys are still totally in for it." Sombra said. The dogs gulped as they all fell to the floor. Sombra gave a sideways glance as he added, "But it won't be that bad since you did help deliver and save my baby."

Light giggled as her magic sparked causing a mini burst of firework.

* * *

 ** _AWW cute and woah there Sombra calm down. LIke the little Daimond Dog cameos, I figured I give them a time to shine here since they went MIA since Season 1._**


	3. Family Life

Being a parent was a lot harder than handling an entire kingdom. Or that's what it felt like at times.

Sombra and Celestia discovered very quickly of Light's 'energetic' nature and magic. She was unpredictable but granted after all she was a baby.

Celestia poured some warm milk into a bottle as she shook it all up. Giggling came as Celestia gave a warm smile. Walking over to the crib, baby Light stopped sucking on her hoof as she let out a laugh. Picking her up Celestia hummed a tune.

Placing the bottle in her mouth Celestia hummed, " _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine._ " As Light sucked down the milk, her eyes grew droopy. Her mane started to shine as Celestia continued, " _Heal what has been hurt, change the fate of time. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._ "

By the time she finished singing her special little song, Light had drifted to sleep. She smiled down at her. It was really odd that each time she would sing that silly little lullaby, Light's mane would always glow. Neither Sombra nor Celestia knows why but they don't mind. However to not freak out the public with their crazy theories, they tend to just sing it to her when they are all alone, which was fine by them.

She felt a hoof on her shoulder. Leaning her head on it, she said, "She's so precious." "Indeed she is." Sombra said. They looked at her sleep as she snuggled deeper into their embrace. It was nice and quiet.

"Your majesty!" came a booming voice, startling both of them, "The council is-" The two royals quickly whipped there heads as they said, "Shh!" The pony blushed in embarrassment as he whispered, "Sorry, sorry! I mean to say that the council meeting is waiting for you."

"I almost forgot about that!" Celestia said, "Tell them we'll be on the way." Nodding his head he left the room. "I'll take care of her for you." Sombra said as Celestia nodded. Gently she slid Light into his hooves as she got up. "See you in awhile." Celestia said as she left the room.

Sombra watched her leave the room. He felt Light shift in his hooves as he looked down at her. She started fussing as she started to wake. Light started fussing as Sombra said, "What is it Breezie?" Sombra felt a sort of drag to Light's diaper as he let out a sigh. "Looks like it's time for a diaper change."

He went over and place Light on her back as he started to change her. As he placed the fresh clean diaper on she stopped fussing as her frown was replaced with a satisfied smile. "There you go all done." Sombra said satisfied as Light sat up.

Light clapped her hooves as she pressed her tiny hooves to Sombra's face. "Dada." she gurgled as he smiled back at her. "That's right, I'm your dada." he replied. Laughing she sneezed as magic sparked out from it. Sombra ducked in time as it hit one of her toys, turning it into a yummy cupcake.

Turning back to her he said, "Okay you little rascal, no more magic-" He stopped as he found Light missing from where she was sitting.

"Light?" he said. Looking around the room he gulped. "It's fine Sombra, she couldn't have gone that far. Her magic may be strong but it can't take her that far." Sombra coached himself.

His eye twitched as he rushed out the door calling, "Light!" Running up and down the halls he kept calling, "Light. Light!"

He heard a crash from the kitchen as he gulped, "Please don't be in here." Opening the door he saw one of the chef's being comforted by another cook. "Somebody's knocked over my cake for future Queen Luna's wedding tomorrow!" Sombra scanned the area as he spotted Light. She was crawling across the counter towards the stove.

He panicked as he ran over to her. As she crawled across, she bumped into a broom as it fell over to its side. The broom turned on the fire on the stove as Light continued to crawl, unaware of the fire now on. "Gah!" Sombra said as he used his magic to grab her by the diaper.

Just as he was about to bring her to him, he slipped on some spilt water. He fell to the floor as he lost concentration of his magic and let Light go. She landed safely atop a counter top as she continued to crawl. Getting up he went after Light as she neared the edge.

Sombra rushed to grab her but just as he was going to grab her she fell off the counter. He gasped but to his relief Light fell into a nice bowl of frosting.

She popped her head out of the frosting as she licked her nose. "Yum yum!" she said as Sombra smiled down at her. Picking her up he said, "You need a bath." He booped her nose as she giggled.

Sombra rubbed the soap behind her ears as Light giggled. "Okay here comes the rinse cycle." Sombra said as he picked up a bucket with eyes. Light laughed as Sombra said, "Mr Bucket's coming down with your dose of waterfall!" Pouring the water to get all the soap out, Light's mane was drenched and covering all of her face.

He took her out of the water as he dried her all off. Once he was done, Light's hair frizzed up. Sombra laughed as he started to brush it out. "There we go." he said with a smile. He brought up the mirror for Light to see. Light let out a joyful cry as she placed her hooves on the mirror.

"Ba!" she said. "Yeup that's you," Sombra said, "You are very pretty. Can you say pretty?" "Purty!" she gurgled back. Sombra chuckled, "You know what will make you even more purty is this." He left the bathroom as Light tilted her head. When he came back he held something in his magic. Gently placing it on her head, Light looked back into the mirror. It was maybe a size to big but it had a shiny thing.

Light starred in the mirror in awe as her father smiled. It was a little heavy on her head but Light was so enchanted with the beautiful blue heart shiny thing. "Shiny." she gurgled. "Yes," Sombra said, "It's a shiny crown." Light tilted her head as if to ask what a crown is. "A crown is something royal ponies wear." Sombra explained as Light look back in the mirror, "You are a little Princess."

" _Our_ little Princess."

Sombra smiled as he looked over at Celestia. She walked over to him as she placed her hoof under Light's chin. Light smiled up at her as Celestia placed her head under Sombra's chin. "Her fur is so soft," Celestia said, "Nice job on cleaning her up for tomorrow." "Yeup and it'll be the first time she wears her first royal attire." he replied. Celestia giggled, "But if you ask me, I think little Light here needs to grow into the crown." "Agreed." Sombra said as Light laughed.

Magic illuminated from her horn as the lightbulbs in the bathroom changed into fireflies. Celestia and Sombra let out a nervous sigh as they just smiled at her. "Time for bed." they agreed as they took her to her bed. As they laid Light down, Light felt her eyes grow droopy. She yawned as she pulled her blanket close to her. Gently taking the crown off her head, they placed it down as they turned the nightlight on. "Let her sleep," Celestia said, "Tomorrow is a big day." And with that they gently shut the door as Light held on tight to her special firefly blanket.

* * *

There sure were a lot more ponies than usual. Light sat on her mother's back as she kept fiddling with Aunt Luna's face. "Hold still Luna," Celestia said, "Just a few seconds more and there!" Taking a step back Luna took a look at the mirror. Her eyes widen as she said, "Tia! It's-it's…" Placing a hoof to her face she said, "Is that really me?"

"Don't be like that Luna, you're naturally beautiful!" Celestia said. "You think Nova will like it?" she asked. "Like it? Luna, he's going to _love_ it!" Celestia replied. Light let out a cry in agreement as Luna smiled at her. "And what about you little one?" Luna cooed, "You're just as darling, all dressed up in your royal outfit crown and all."

Light giggled as Luna covered her in kisses. Walking to the door Celestia said, "Alright sister, meet you at the altar." With a nod of the head Celestia went out of the room. Walking down the hallway Light let out a questionable sound. "You must be wondering why we're all fancy up." Celestia said, "Well, Aunty Luna is getting married. It's like how mommy and daddy have each other. We got to get to the altar."

As they went through another door, lots of ponies sat along chairs. Coming to Sombra, Celestia placed Light on his back. Kissing her cheek, Celestia went up on the stage to stand in front of Nova. Sitting in the audience, Light sat beside her dad.

As the ceremony began to start Light started to grow a little antsy. "Light," Sombra warned, "Settle down, it'll be done soon." Light huffed as she watched her Aunt Luna stand beside Nova. This was so boring, there had to be something better to do.

Suddenly Light saw a flicker. Turning her head slightly she saw a glimmer of something. Something shiny! Tempted she slipped off the chair as she secretly followed the shiny thing. She went along the chairs as she ended up at the very end.

There was a pillow with a blanket on top of it. She picked up the blanket to find two shiny circle things underneath the pillow. Enthralled, she went under the blanket and sat atop the pillow and picked up the tiny circles. An idea came to mind as she slipped the shiny circles onto her horn.

She giggled with glee until it started shaking underneath her. She grew scared as she felt being lifted. Growing worried she tried getting out but something was restraining her. Suddenly it became bright as Light's eyes adjusted to the light.

She saw that everypony was looking at her in surprise. Her face lit up as she said, "Mama!" The ponies started laughing as Celestia picked up Light from the pillow. Sombra nervously smiled at her as she rolled her eyes. Taking the circle things from Light's horn, she placed one onto Luna's horn and the other around Nova's neck, using a string to hold the circle object.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Luna kissed Nova as everypony started cheering. Light couldn't help but cheer along, even though she wasn't fully sure what was happening but she had a feeling it was to do with her Aunty Luna kissing Nova.

* * *

Light rubbed her eyes as she poked her head out of her blanket. Something loud woke her up, it sounded like a screaming phoenix or something. Light was now two and would get in and out of her crib.

She got out of her crib as she used her magic to open the door. She saw her mother rushing down the hallway and could hear another cry from that phoenix. Her dad was coming down the hallway as she fumbled, "What wrong daddy?" Sombra stopped as he looked down at his daughter.

"Oh Light," he said picking her up, "I was hoping the screams wouldn't wake you up but oh well." Rubbing her eyes she said again, "What wrong daddy?" Sombra bit his lip as he said, "Well uh you know how Aunty Luna looks like a big old balloon?"

Light nodded her head. She remembered one time Aunty Luna almost ate everything that was in the refrigerator and she was still hungry, boy could her aunt eat a lot. "Um now Aunty Luna wants to er not be a balloon anymore." Sombra tried to say without it sounding to weird. "Aunty Luna go pop?" Light asked. "Yes." Sombra said before shaking his head, "Oh no! I mean well yeah it's just uh-"

He groaned as Celestia came behind them. There were circles under her eyes as she said, "Sombra, want to bring Light with us. Luna wants to see her." With a knowing look he said, "Of course. Light, we're going to see Aunty Luna, okay?" "Okay." she said.

Walking down the hall Celestia said, "Light, Aunty Luna has a surprise for you." "She does?" she asked. "Yes but you have to be very careful, it's very precious." she said as they opened a door. Going down into another hallway Light asked, "Why there no more phoenix?" "Huh?" they both said. "I hear cry phoenix." she explained.

The two ponies tried to contain their laughter as Sombra said, "Light that wasn't a phoenix." As they opened the door Light asked, "What was it then?" A small cry rang through the room as Light looked inside the room. Luna was sitting in a weird bed. Nova was standing next to her looking down at something.

Luna noticed them in the room as she replied, "Light, come here. I want you to meet someone." Walking to the edge of the bed, Sombra gently placed Light on the bed. Nudging her a little, Light slowly walk to where Luna was. She was holding something in a purple blanket as Luna said, "Light, Aunty Luna has a surprise for you." "What?" she asked.

"You have to be gentle," Luna said as she moved the blanket a little, "She's very fragile." Light looked down as she saw a little baby. Her fur was a bright color of her mother's, she had what it looked like to be bat wings, and a unicorn horn. "Who is that?" she asked. "This is Aurora Slumber," Luna said, "She's your cousin." Her eyes opened to reveal a galaxy like effect to her big pink eyes.

"Wow!" Light said. The baby sneezed as she looked up at Light. They both smiled at each other as Nova said, "Looks like you got a new friend Light." Light yawned herself as she placed her cheek gently beside Aurora's cheek. "Your my baby cousin Rora." she said. Aurora purred as the two fell asleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

 _ **Yes, surprise! Aurora and Light will be around the same age here! It's what I wanted since WPLB but you know. Also for the record, Nova is a fan made bat pony OC, I desided since I want to go original I should make my own original hubby for Luna. (I also changed that too for WPLB)**_


	4. Do You Want to go Explore?

Light was sound asleep in her room. She was curled up next to her pet bird, Vanellope, as the bird let out a tweet every so often. Light's door opened up a little as a little head popped in.

The tiny little alicorn's flowing mane dragged on the floor as she made her way to Light's bed. Placing her hooves on the bed she said, "Light!" She didn't respond. "Light!" she said a little more loud, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Light groaned, "Aurora what? Go to sleep." "I can't sleep," Aurora said, "I'm non turn oil, remember?" "It's nocturnal Aurora," Light said, "Anyways but I'm not." "But Light," Aurora said dramatically as she laid on her bed, "The skies awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play or something!" "Go play with the night guards." Light said as she turned her back to her, curling more into her blanket. Aurora scowled before she recalled something. Aurora insisted as she leaned into her ear, "I found a secret passage." Suddenly Light opened her eyes.

"Really?" she said. "Yeah but I don't want to go by myself," she said as she held the blanket to her face, "I'm still a little scared to go on my own." "Okay I'll come." Light said.

Quietly not waking up Vanellope, Light slipped out of bed. The two fillies giggled as they quietly rushed out of the room. "Now Aurora," she said walking beside her, "Show me the way."

The little baticorn nodded as she went ahead of her. Light chuckled behind her as Aurora wiped around the corner. She suddenly stopped in front of a plain wall. Light tilted her head. "Uh Aurora, there's nothing here. It's just a plain old wall."

Aurora shook her head saying, "That's what I thought to until you lean on this." She placed her hoof on a brick as it slid in. Suddenly a small little opening was made as Aurora smiled back at Light.

"Nice Aurora!" Light said as she poked her head through. "You first." Aurora said. Light smiled as she used her magic to place Aurora on her back. "Boy Aurora," she sighed, "You're getting so big soon enough I won't be able to carry you anymore."

Aurora giggled as Light went through. Light used the tip of her horn as a source of light as they looked around. "What is this place?" Light asked aloud. "There's seems to be nothing in here?" Aurora said.

Suddenly the floor underneath Light disappeared as they fell down. The two girls held onto each other as they screamed. However they landed on what seemed to be a slide. Looking at each other they started to laugh as they went sliding on down.

"Weeeeee!" they said as they picked up speed. The wall raised up as they could see light ahead. They giggled as they were now sliding across the grass. Shaking off, Light looked around. "That was fun!" Aurora declared, "And look were outside!"

Standing up Light looked to see that they were indeed standing outside the castle. "You're right," Light said, "That must have been a secret passage to get out of the castle." The moonlight shined as Aurora looked up at the sky.

"Wow," she said, "Look at the stars!" Light looked up and admired the stars alongside Aurora. She let out a small laugh. "It's funny, we've never been out alone before outside the castle." Light took in a deep breath. A soft wind passed by as her hair flowed in the wing. It felt so good. She opened her wings a bit as she enjoyed the moment. It was just her alone, with exception of Aurora, no guards nor teachers or her parents. No one! In that moment she felt as if she were flying in the air as something flowed through her.

"Let's explore!" Aurora declared.

She started to run off as Light suddenly was pulled away from that little moment. Light called, "Aurora wait!" Aurora started running past the castle as Light ran after her. She kept running until they found themselves on the other side of the castle and in towards the mountain parts. "Aurora slow down," Light called, "We're not suppose to be out the forbidden area of the castle limits, we're not even supposed to be outside all alone."

Farther and farther they ran until Aurora stopped in front of a big hole in the mountain, looking in awe. "What is that?" Aurora asked. Light caught up to her little cousin to stand beside her. "That's called a cave," Light explained, "I've seen them in my books." "Can we go inside?" Aurora asked. "I don't know." Light said before Aurora looked up at her with big galaxy eyes.

Light sighed with a smile. "You know what, why not? It's not everyday you get to go outside like adults." The two alicorns walked in through the entrance of the cave. As it got darker and darker, Light used her magic as a source of light.

Aurora's magic fizzed as she tried to copy Light. "I can't do it." Aurora pouted. "Sure you can Aurora," Light encouraged, "Here, just think of a twinkling star and how to light it up." Aurora narrowed her eyes in determination. Focusing very hard, her magic created light too.

"I did it! I did it!" she cheered. "Way to go Aurora!" Light said. The two girls laughed until they heard a huge grunt behind them. The two fillies slowly looked up to see a giant bear with fur like the night sky.

The two fillies turned around to face the bear as the bear growled. Aurora whimpered as she gripped Light's hoof. "Light!" Aurora started. "Aurora, calm down. We're going to be okay." Light said slowly as she slowly back up, "Just slowly back away."

They slowly backed up as the night bear creature continued to growl. "What is that thing?" she asked. "It's called an Ursa Minor." Light said, "I've never seen one in person but as far as I know so long as we don't upset it we should be okay." Some dust flew inside Aurora's nose as she started to huff.

"No!" Light whispered as she put her hoof under Aurora's nose. They sighed in relief until Light let out a sneeze. "Dang it." she said as the Ursa let out a cry. "Run!" Aurora cried as Light was right behind her.

The Ursa chased the two Princesses as they ran as fast as their tiny little hooves can take them. "Light what do we do!" Aurora cried as Light looked around. She saw a rock coming out from the ground up ahead as she said prefect.

"When I say now, we jump to the side." Light said as Aurora nodded. The Ursa growled as they got closer. "Get ready," Light said as they approached the rock, "Now!" The alicorns jump to the side as the Ursa ran into the rock.

Standing by each other again they cheered, "We did it!" The Ursa shook its head as it growled at the two fillies. Suddenly a small rock hit the top of it's head. The Ursa's lips began to quiver as it started crying. They looked at each other as they slowly went to it.

"Don't cry little big guy," Light said, "We're sorry." Suddenly an angry cry came as the two fillies looked behind the Ursa. An even bigger Ursa came from the shadows as it bared its teeth.

Light and Aurora backed away from the Ursa Minor as the Ursa Major came towards them. Aurora started to tear up as she said, "I want my mama!" Light gulped as she put her wing over Aurora.

The Ursa Major growled as it swiped its paw. It missed as the two backed away more until they were cornered. "What do we do?" Aurora asked, "We're cornered!" Light tried to look for a way out as the Ursa towered over them.

The Ursa Major swiped its paw and this time, swiped up Aurora. "Light!" she screeched as she flailed her hooves. "Aurora!" Light cried. The Ursa held Aurora as Aurora fizzed her magic. "You're going to make it mad!" Light said but was to late as Aurora's magic hit it in the eye. The Ursa rubbed its eye with the other paw as it scowled down at Aurora. It let out a scary roar as Aurora cried out in fear.

Suddenly Light felt something snap in her. Her eyes narrowed as she stood more straight up. "Hey Ursa." she shouted making the Ursa look over at Light. With a threatening glare she said darkly, "Leave her alone."

The Ursa scowled down at Light as Light closed her eyes. Her purple magic flowed from her horn as it got brighter and brighter. Both Aurora and the Ursa watched in awe as Light's mane started to glow and flow. She opened her eyes to reveal pure white as she flew up towards the Ursa.

She let out a cry as she hit the Ursa with a spell. The magic hit the Ursa in the head as it immediately fell to the floor. Aurora fell out of the monsters paw as Light caught her. As the glowing went away, Light's eyes returned to normal.

Landing on the ground, the two fillies looked at the Ursa. It's flank moved up and down, indicating it was just put to sleep. They were both silent for a second. Aurora then turned around and hugged Light around the neck.

Hugging her back Aurora said, "You saved me Cousin Light!" "Of course I did!" Light said. "But what was with all that crazy magic stuff?" Aurora asked. Looking at her horn she said slowly, "I don't know."

Suddenly bright light's shined in Aurora and Light's faces as they tried to cover their faces. With their eyes adjusting they heard a worried, "Light? Aurora?" "Mom?" they said. Eyes adjusted, they were relieved to see Luna and Celestia running towards them.

"Mama!" Aurora cried as she left Light's side and embraced her mother. "Oh my sweet little Slumber, I was so worried." she said covering her in kisses. "How did you find us?" Light asked in shock. "It's a mother's instinct!" Celestia insisted, "I woke up to get something to drink and found that you were gone."

"We scouted out the castle to find you weren't there so we went looking around." Luna said. "I was in the skies when I heard screams and I knew it had to be you." Nova said. Celestia hugged Light as Sombra said, "What in Equestria's name were you doing out at night? _Alone_ I might add."

"Well it's sort of a long story." Light said rubbing her head. "Mommy! Light saved me from the big scary Ursa!" Aurora said excited as Luna and Nova gasped. Sombra and Celestia first looked at the Ursa that was lying on its side and then back at Light.

"You took it down?" Celestia said. "All by yourself?" Sombra said astonished. "It was going to hurt Aurora," Light said, "I had to do something." Celestia and Sombra looked at one another as they both sighed. Hugging her, Light tightly hugged them back. "The important thing is your safe." Celestia said.

Aurora noticed something as she said, "Light, there's something on your flank." Pulling back from her parents she said, "What do you mean?" Celestia gasped as Sombra looked at her in shock.

"What is it?" Light asked. "Light, you-you got your cutie mark!" Sombra stuttered. Light looked at her flank to find it no longer blank but to see a image of a sun with a blue streak. She beamed as she cheered, "I got my cutie mark!" The Ursa moved beside the ponies as Light covered her mouth. "I mean I got my cutie mark." she whispered.

Picking her up Sombra said, "Let's go home." The ponies walked along as they headed outside the cave. As they walked out Sombra took a look back at the fallen Major Ursa. He looked at the marking at it's forehead as it made out a familiar image. It reminded him of something but he shook it off. Getting back into the castle, the royals put their daughters to bed. Tucking Light in, they kissed her forehead.

"Love you." Celestia said. "I love you too mommy." Light replied. Smiling she walked towards the door to find Sombra still at the bedside. Giving her a look, Celestia nodded as she left the room.

Light tilted her head as Sombra kept looking out. "Dad?" she said. Turning to look at her he said, "Light you scared me tonight." "I did?" she said. "Yes, I thought you got hurt or even worse." "I'm sorry." she said. "That's why I say you can't go out unless I, your mother, or somepony else is their to supervise you." Sombra pressed on. "I know," Light started, "But when I get older and I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself right?" He smiled as he rubbed his muzzle on her cheek. "Of course but that won't be for a hundred years!" he joked. She giggled, "Daddy." He kissed her cheek as he said, "I love you little Breezie." "I love you too Daddy." Light replied.

Walking to the door he looked back saying, "Goodnight." "Night!" she said as she laid back down. Closing the door Sombra let out a sigh. He looked out the window as the stars twinkled and shine.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cave, the Ursa Major had woke up and rubbed it's face. It chuckled as a smile spread across its face. "Not bad," it said, "Not bad at all." The Ursa Minor disappeared from behind it as magic enveloped around it's body as it transformed into a smaller being.

No longer a Ursa stood, instead a purple unicorn mare, with a blue mane, and blue eyes stood in its place. She ran her hooves through her mane as she made her way outside the cave. Standing outside the cave she looked down at the castle. She let out a laugh. Smiling she said, "This is very good. One day Sombra, one day I will find my chance to seek out my revenge. You'll never see it coming." And with that, she turned with a flick of her tail and went back inside the cave.

* * *

 ** _OOooooooo spooky. Yes Light and Aurora are a two year difference. I want to say in this one Light's about 6 and Aurora 4. So that there's a little sister effect but just as cousins, naturally. And if you read WPLB, y'all probably all know who the 'mysterious purple mare' is._**


	5. The Idea

Light looked from side to side. The hallways were cleared and it was now or never. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of her room and shut the door quietly. Light ran down the hallways as she passed the mirrors.

She was about to turn the corner when she heard hoof steps. Holding her breath she pressed against the wall and cast a invisibility spell over her. The ponies walked past her without notice as she let out a sigh of relief.

She smiled as she saw her ticket to the outside world. Just as she was about to reach the knob a hoof laid on her shoulder. Gasping she turned to see Aurora. She let out a sigh of relief, "Don't scare me like that." "Sorry," Aurora said, "Are you trying to go out again?" "What do you expect Aurora," Light said, "I got to do things on my own and I can't while I'm here in the castle."

"I don't understand why you want to go out so bad," Aurora yawned, "This place is so big and there are plenty things to do here." "Come on Aurora," Light said, "Don't you want to go out and do things on your own?" "I mean it's not like we never go out," Aurora said, "I personally like to go outside during the night." Light smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Naturally but even at that we can't go unless we have an escort."

"That's true." Aurora said, "But Uncle Sombra's not going to be happy about this." "Come on, it's only for the day." Light said as she added, "You won't say anything, promise?" Aurora smiled back at Aurora as she said, "Promise but won't you need something to hide your wings so ponies won't, you know."

"You're right." Light said. "I got it!" Aurora said as she used her magic. A cape appeared as Light held it in her hooves. "Nice job Aurora," Light said, "Getting better with your spells." "I practiced." Aurora smiled.

Just before she could go out the door, Aurora hugged her. Hugging her back Aurora said to Light, "Please be safe." "Don't worry little cousin, I'll be okay." Light said. With that being said, Light went out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile up behind the castle in the mountain, the same purple mare was looking out. She smiled looking down as she turned her head. "Mythic," she called, "Come on over here."

Hoofsteps could be heard as the mare turned to face the pony coming to her. His yellow sunshine hair bouncing up and down, his grey-blue coat shining from the reflection of the sun, and his blue eyes stood out as it met up with the mare.

"Yes mother." he said coming to her side.

"Mythic I want you to look out with me, look." she said. Mythic looked out. It was the same old view of the back of the castle, same as always. "You know what I see?" she said, "I see our future home, our rightful home."

"But I don't understand how we're supposed to get in it." Mythic said in confusion. "Those are the minor details my boy," his mother said patting his head, "Don't worry, mother knows best." "I still don't see why we have to do this, isn't there like a system in means of being a royal?" he said to himself.

"Enough about it!" she said, "I called you here because I wanted to tell you that we're out of certain ingredients for spells." "Which means you're going out and leaving me behind, again." he mumbled.

"Mythic, what have we said about the mumbling?" she said. "I'm sorry." he said. "I ought to make you stay here for that mumbling instead of allowing you to go out and get the materials yourself this time." she said.

"Wait what?" he said. "Yes I'm sending you out there on your first field task." she said. "Oh thank you mother!" he said in joy. "Now listen," she said holding the list in her magic, "Don't get sidetracked. We have to continue and prepare for our rise to power." Taking the note he said, "I won't let you down."

Just before he was about to leave she said, "Wait, one more thing." He turned to ask what only to have a brown coat throne at his face. When he looked back at her she said, "Wear it, so you can keep to yourself." Nodding he used his magic as he teleported away from there.

* * *

Light walked down the sidewalk as she looked up and down at the different shops. "So many new things I could try but where do I start?" She bumped into somepony. Taking a step back she said, "I'm sorry ma'am, are you okay."

Light's eyes widen to see it was Queen Twilight. "Queen Twilight!" she panicked. "Princess Light Breeze?" Twilight said, "What are you doing outside the castle by yourself?" "I uh well," Light stuttered before turning the tables by asking, "What are you doing in Canterlot?" "Just leaving from Rarity's Boutique shop, I just got some new head bands for Star." Twilight replied.

At the mention of her name, a lavender filly poked her head out from her mother's hooves. "Hi Light!" the young pony said sweetly. "Hello there Princess Star!" Light said, "What a lovely little hair band you got there." "Yeah it's like I have two extra horns but smaller and even cuter." Star piped.

"You are a very bright young filly." Light said. "If you're looking for things to do," Twilight said, "Why not go over to the Plaza Square? I hear they're having a little 'carnival' there." "Really?" Light said, "Thanks for the scoop!"

Walking off Twilight said, "And remember Princess, be careful." She rolled her eyes in annoyance, nothing's going to happen! But Light proceeded to reply back, "I will!"

Light had a huge smile on her face as she looked around the plaza. There were booths set up with different games and the sweet savory smell of food filled the air. What should she do first? Light heard some commotion as she turned to see a crowd form at one booth.

Light decided to go over there and check and see. "Sorry, excuse me." she said passing through some ponies. Getting a better view she could see one vendor pony holding a pony by the tail. There were bottles smashed on the floor as the angry vendor looked at the pony. "I said I was sorry! I'll clean it up, I just needed the one fairy dust that was in one of those jars." he said.

"You toucha my bottles and a ruin my booth!" the vendor fumed, "You are going to pay for this!" The pony struggled as he used his magic to grab hold of the fairy dust behind the vendor's hoof. He managed to place it in his coat pocket. He started to shake him up and down as the ponies all started to laugh.

Light narrowed her eyes as she pushed through more ponies. "Hey!" she called in a loud voice. Ponies looked at her as she made her way to the two ponies. "You guys would all just stand here and laugh as he humiliates this colt?" she asked. "It is pretty funny." one pony said. "Yeah, a nice show." another added. Light rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Put him down," she ordered to the vendor, "That is no way to treat other ponies." "Excuse me little lady," the vendor said, "But he has broken my property." "I'm sure it was an accident." she defended, "And if it wasn't does it give you any right to humiliate the poor fellow?"

The pony nodded as the vendor let out a grunt. He released him from his magic as he hit the floor. "Ow." he said to himself. The vendor pony squinted his eyes at Light as she looked back without moving. Shrugging he turned to the pony saying, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. After all, I'm sure it was an accident."

As the crowd parted away and went off to other activites, the pony sat on the ground rubbing his head. Light held out a hoof to him with a smile. He looked at it as he took her offer. Looking at her she said, "I hope your okay." Turning she went away in the other direction.

The boy blinked a few times as he shook his head. Going to catch up to her he said, "Hey wait up!" Light turned to him. "Yes?" she said. "Thank you, for defending me back there." he said. "I couldn't just stand by and let you be made fun of." she said. "But what if you were wrong about me and it wasn't an accident?" he asked out of curiosity. "Still, I hate to see ponies mistreated. Just because a pony treats you badly doesn't mean you have the right to do it back at someone." she said.

He blinked a few times as it processed through his head. "Huh." he said, "By the way my name's Mythic, Mythic Hope." "I'm-" she started before stopping herself. _I can't tell him I'm Princess Light Breeze, then he'll totally treat me differently._ She said to herself _Or worse he could be one of those creeps._ "Breezie." she said after an awkward pause. _That's the best you can come up with_ she said to herself _besides only my family calls me that._ "Breezie," he tested out, "Sounds nice."

"So ever been at a carnival before?" Light asked. "No, this is my first time out anywhere!" Mythic replied, "What about you? You seem to know the place a little." "Oh no," Light said quickly, "See I don't usually go by myself, I don't get to go out much on my own."

"Oh." he said looking at her. He looked at her back and notice a little bulge on her sides. "Say what's that on your side?" Mythic asked. Light realized he was talking about his wings. So before he could figure it out she quickly said, "Hey look at that! Candy apples! Let's go get some." She grabbed his hoof and guided him to the game.

* * *

Mythic and Light were laughing their heads off as they walked down the sidewalk. "How did you even manage to get the food on you?" she asked between laughs. "I must have bumped into it," he said, "But that was enough to have all the animals in that petting zoo practically sitting on me!"

They laughed again as Light looked out into the horizon. She realized she should be getting back soon before anypony noticed she was gone or worse; her parents. She sighed as Mythic tilted his head. "What's wrong Breezie?" he asked. "Oh I have to be home soon," she said quickly, "Darn those curfew times."

"Yeah I should be heading back too." Mythic said as he looked in his bag. He had everything but roses, but he knew there were a whole garden of roses on the way back.

This gave him an idea. "Hey before you go back home," he said, "Mind if I show you one more thing before we go?" Light was unsure, it was getting late and although she spent the afternoon with Mythic, he was still a stranger. But when she looked back at him she smiled and said, "Okay."

"Come on!" he said as he led her away from the streets of Canterlot. Light followed Mythic up the hill as they went further away from Canterlot. Light was a bit out of breath as she said, "Boy Mythic where are we going? Sure have to climb a mountain to get there." "Don't worry we're almost there," Mythic said, "Just behind the castle and-" Light's eyes widen as she realized they were back at the castle. She slowed down a bit as Mythic looked behind in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I uh-" she started as she saw her dad standing at the castle entrance. He looked in there direction as Light gulped. Grabbing Mythic's hoof she said, "Come on!" "But we're almost-" he started before he was being dragged by Light.

"Duck here!" she said as she pushed him into a bush. Some leaves stuck out his hair as Mythic shot a look at Light. "What's the big deal Breezie?" he asked.

Light shushed him as she watched through the leaves. Mythic's ears flicked as he heard hoofsteps approaching. They both looked through the leaves as they saw blue shoes standing in front of the bush. Looking up, they saw a gray stallion wearing a purple robe, blue shoes, and a royal headband.

"Wait isn't that-" Mythic started before Light covered his mouth with her hoof. Light held her breath as she saw her father come closer to the bush. A second went before he turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

Once the close was clear, the two ponies went out of the bush. Light let out a sigh of relief as Mythic said, "Okay what was that all about? Why were we hiding?" "Um well," Light started, "Let's just say I could get in trouble being out here."

Mythic chuckled, "So what are you, a wanted criminal or something?" "Didn't you have something to show me?" Light said facing him.

"Oh right," he said, "And we better hurry, it's almost sundown." Grabbing her hoof he led her behind the castle. They continued to climb a little more until Mythic said, "Okay, close your eyes." "What are you up too?" she asked. "Nothing, just trust me." he said. Light smiled as she closed her eyes and placed her hoof in his.

He guided her until Light felt something soft beneath her and smelled something sweet. She felt his hoof leave hers as she stood there with her eyes closed.

"Okay open them." he said. As she opened her eyes she gasped as she looked around her. She was standing in a garden of flowers from daisy's to petunias but majority being beautiful roses. Mythic picked up a rose as he offered it to Light. She took it with her magic as she inhaled the sweet flavor.

"Wow," she said, "Mythic, its beautiful. How did you know about something like this? No one is ever up here." "That's not even the best part." he said coming to her side, "Look." He said as he moved her head to look out.

Light's eyes glimmered as she walked a few steps forward. Looking out on the horizon, the sun was starting to set as beautiful colors began to show throughout the land. "Don't see a view like that everyday huh?" Mythic said. "It's amazing!" Light breathed as her eyes shimmered.

"Don't get a view like that everyday do ya?" he asked. "No, not at all like this." Light replied. "It's great isn't it," Mythic said, "You know where the view would even be greater?" "Where?" Light asked curiously. "The castle." he replied. Light's ears drooped, "Oh." "Can you imagine living the palace life?" he asked. "Oh I can only imagine." she said. "Sometimes I close my and I can only see what it could be like there." he said.

"Like rules, closed doors, and keeping poise and posture every second of your life." Light mumbled. Mythic didn't hear her as he said, "You know every night I lie in bed, wondering." "You think castle life's that great huh?" Light said. "It's almost every ponies dream at one point in their life." Mythic replied. "I guess so." Light admitted, "But there's so much more freedom out there when your not trapped being a Princess or something." "When you put it that way I guess it can be like that," Mythic said, "But that's why you got to make the best of it." Light's eyes twinkled with a small spark of realization as she said, "Yeah."

They both looked at each other smiling. "Watch your back!" came a sudden voice. Before they could react, two ponies tackled Mythic to the ground. "Hey!" Light said. She soon realized that they were not just any old ponies, they were royal palace guard ponies.

"You are on intruding on forbidden territory!" said one of the guards as they picked Mythic up. "But this place doesn't belong to anybody!" Mythic said. "There is no trespassing behind the castle walls." said the other. "Let go of him!" Light ordered.

"You're in trouble too little lady," said another guard, "So better stick to your place." "Yeah, we only take orders from the Royals themselves." added the other. "You _do_ take orders from me," Light said taking off her cape and revealing her wings, "By order of Princess Light Breeze." They all gasped as they kneeled down saying, "Princess Light Breeze."

Mythic looked up slightly with a shocked look saying, "The Princess?" "What are you doing outside the castle limits? Especially with some stranger like this fellow." said the guard. "I am the Princess, I do not need to explain my reasons to you." Light said, "Now let him go."

Releasing Mythic the three guards bowed to Light saying, "Yes your majesty." Mythic looked back at Light as she looked back at him. "But by order of King Sombra, you are not supposed to be out without an escort or your parents." one of the older guards said. "I-" Light started as she let out a defeated sigh, "You are dismissed, I will be joining you shortly." Nodding the three guards walked away to leave the two ponies alone.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Mythic rubbed the back of his head as he said, "I uh-so your the Princess?" "Yes." Light sighed simply. "Then why would you want to hide that?" Mythic asked, "I mean as a Princess you shouldn't even be walking down the street without being pampered or getting your rightful bows of respect."

Light groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not just a Princess, that's only half of who I am." she said turning her back to him. "Look Mythic," she said, "Being a Princess seams great and all and sure I shouldn't be the one to complain because it could be way worse and I almost sound ungrateful. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to be the Princess but like anything else, has its lows too." "I've got to go, I can't go out without a an escort. So maybe I'll see you around," she said as she started walking away to where the guards were waiting, "If I'm lucky."

As he watched her go away he looked down where Light had left the rose. Picking it up with his magic he looked back up to find them gone. He twirled it around as he let his mind wonder and wrap around what Light told him.

* * *

"Where have you been?" was the first thing Light heard when she walked in. Turning to her dad she nervously said, "Hi Dad." "Light why did you go off by yourself?" Celestia added in as she came by Sombra's side.

"Well you see I just wanted to go out and not to far from the castle, I was just in Canterlot. They had a few carnival games up, nothing bad. I finished all my royal duties for the day and my Princess lessons!" she stuttered. "Light you know better than to go off without telling either one of us," Sombra said, "I don't like you going out there without one of us or one of the castle guards." "But Dad," Light said, "I'm not a little filly anymore, I'm fifteen!"

"But your still not old enough." Celestia put in as Light looked down. She cupped her chin as she said, "Light it's not that we don't trust you it's just, well you know there are ponies out there we can't trust." "Mom, I'm capable of taking care of myself." She brushed back her daughter's hair. "What about?" Celestia started.

Light pinned back her ears. "Why do I have to hide this? So what if my mane glows, big deal. I'm an alicorn!" "It's not like that Breezie," Sombra said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of or anything like that. It's clear you have a gift and very strong powers, stronger yet than mine or your mothers but that's okay. It's just other ponies don't know that about you and well you know how ponies can get with there crazy speculations and theories."

"And that's the right to keep me shut away from the world and stay here in the castle forever? Mom. Dad. I want to go out and do things on my own, without the pressures of being Princess being forced down my neck." Light replied. Sombra sighed as he said, "Well you had your fun but you're still in trouble for sneaking off on your own. Breezie I do this because I love you, you know that right?"

She nodded with a sigh, "Yes I know." "Off to bed with you, it's been a long day." Sombra said as he ruffled her mane making her smile a bit.

Turning she made her way towards her room as Sombra looked at her with sad eyes. "I just wish we could help her control it." he said. "That's not the only reason why you're afraid of letting her go off by herself." Celestia said. "Can you really blame me Tia?" Sombra said as he cupped her chin, "When those Diamond Dogs took you and Light, I was so afraid I could have lost you."

"That's true," she said as she leaned her head into his hoof, "Maybe we could give her a personal escort so that she could go out and do more stuff." "Personal escort." he said. This gave Sombra an idea. "Of course!" he exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of it before?"

Facing Celestia he said, "I know a solution that will make us all happy." "What?" He booped her nose as he said, "Just wait and see, by this time next year I'll be able to hold a very special event that will solve this little problem." Celestia chuckled as she kissed Sombra on the cheek.

* * *

"What do you have there mother?" Mythic asked.

The mare turned around as she wrapped her hoof around him. "Mythic I think I just found our ticket to getting our revenge." she said with a smile. "Huh?" Mythic said with a tilt of the head. "What do you see here?" she asked.

He took the flier his mother was holding and took a look for himself. "Attention one and all: We are in search for new ponies to join our royal crew. We need strong, smart, and trustworthy ponies to be apart and help aid the Princesses." he read aloud. Scanning the rest of the paper he said, "Uh this just seems like an advertisement for a job."

She rolled her eyes as she said, "You're missing the point in all this." She pointed to a picture of Light. Mythic lightened up at the sight of her picture. "Do you know who this is?" she asked. "That's Princess Light Breeze," Mythic said, "But what does she have to do with this?"

"You see, they want a pony who can be there to not only protect the Princess but be there most trusted companion." she started as the gears in her head started to turn, "You will be spending a lot of time with her." She smiled looking down at the flier. "If you can get to the daughter that means you will be gaining the King's trust." she continued, "And once you gain his trust, he'll become vulnerable to you. And when he least expects it, we'll step in and take over. Equestria will then look to a new ruler, Queen Radiant Hope!"

Mythic rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not so sure I want to do this." he mumbled to himself. "What was that?" she commanded. "I said I'm not so sure how we're going to do this!" he said quickly. "Don't you worry a pretty little hair on your head my boy," she said patting his head, "Leave it up to your dear old mommy." "But I have to call you mother." he mumbled to himself. "What?" she asked turning to look at him. "Nothing!" he said. "I thought so." she said as she parted away from him. "One day Mythic, you'll understand that everything I do is for the greater good."

* * *

 ** _And with that BOOM our story starts! Well in means of the plot line and progression. We jumped the plate as Light is now a teenager, 15. You guys are going to like where this is going, new chapter next Monday._**


	6. A Royal Surprise

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Light said trying to walk away.

"Now young lady you're going to do this like it or not." Celestia said as she used her magic to pull Light back by the tail. Celestia placed her crown on her head as Light groaned in annoyance. "But mom it's not fair," she whined, "I don't know why we have to do this. I don't _want_ to do this."

"Dear we're doing this for you," Celestia said, "With this, you'll be able to go out on your own without me or your father or any of the guards!" "But it literally defeats the purpose of what _I_ want," Light replied, "To do things on my own." "And you will be able to do more things on your own." Celestia replied as she sat her in front of a mirror. "Yeah but I'll still be having someone watching over my neck twenty four seven." Light said as her mother fixed her mane.

"Light you're making a mountain over a mole hill," her mother said, "You'll see that it's not going to be as bad as you think it is." Finishing her mane up, Light sighed. Placing the blue crown on her head Celestia looked back at her with a smile.

As they both made there way to the door Celestia said, "Promise me you'll give it a try." "Yes mom." Light said. With that being said, the two alicorns made there way out of the room.

Sombra greeted ponies as they walked into entrance of the field. "We're here." came Celestia's voice. Sombra turned as he went to go greet his wife and daughter. "Look at you Breezie," he said giving her a hug, "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks dad." she said as she tried to hold a smile. "Now come along, we need to go sit so that we can start." Celestia said as she walked towards the royal seats. Light's ears dropped as she walked along her mother and father. "Hey," Sombra said looking as Light, "It's going to be alright, you'll see." he said with a reassuring smile.

For some reason, this gave Light some comfort as she smiled back. As they all took a seat, a trumpet was sounded. "Announcing the hosts of this event, King Sombra and Queen Celestia with their daughter Princess Light Breeze. Along with Queen Luna and her personal Knight, Nova Slumber and their daughter Aurora Slumber." The royal families stood up as they waved to the audience of ponies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Radiant Hope looked down from her spot on the backside of the mountain. She smiled as she saw balloons fly in the air and the sound of trumpets playing. She heard movement behind her as she turned with a devious smile.

"You are ready." she said approaching her son. He stood up straight as she circled him. "You know the plan." she asked. "Locked in." he replied. "And when the time is right?" she added. "Take the chance." he said.

Radiant let out a small squeal as she hugged him. "This moment is so precious." she said. Sliding her hooves off she placed on the brown cape and hood from before. "Now at some point they will have to take a break," Radiant explained, "And when they do, I will then release our little friend. I've already trained it to go after the Princess and when the time's right you do your thing." Mythic did his best to look and sound confident but on the inside he couldn't help but feel really bad about all this. But he had no time to go against what his mother has already trained him to do. "I won't let you down." he replied, eyes narrowed. "This is your time to shine son," she said as Mythic walked to the edge, "Go!" With that blue aurora illuminated from his horn and he was gone.

* * *

Light wanted to beat her head against the wall. She was sitting in her seat next to Aurora as they watched the mares and stallions trying out for the royal guard. _This is absolutely ridiculous,_ Light said to herself, _I can manage on my own, I'm an alicorn Princess for Equestria's sake!_

An earth pony was up to show his skills as he took out his bow-and-arrow. As he went to grab an arrow, all of his arrows came fumbling out and scattered on the floor. The royals all did there best to smile as the earth pony struggle to get ahold of the arrow right and aimed for the target. He let go of the arrow as it weakly went forward and landed a few feet in front of him.

"This is sad." Light whispered to Aurora. The baticorn let out a small chuckle as Luna silenced them both with a harsh glance. As the earth pony went to go grab for another arrow Celestia quickly got to her hooves and go to him. "Thank you Thorn Arrow," she said as she used her magic to put all his arrows back into his bag, "But it's time we move on."

"Oh thank you my Queen for giving me such an opportunity such as this one," he exclaimed as he kissed her hoof in respect, "I just wanted to say it has always been my dream to serve you!" Celestia gave an uneasy smile as Sombra got up. "We will be taking a short break while we start considering our decisions." he announced.

The sound of a trumpet sounded as the ponies there started to mingle among each other. Celestia went back to Sombra as Luna and Nova got up from there seats. "Why don't you girls go acquaint yourselves with some of the ponies here?" Luna suggested. "Yes one of them may be your personal squires." Sombra said.

Walking off Aurora said, "So what do you think the chances are for our new guard?" "You got me," Light shrugged as a group of ponies bowed to them, "Most were okay for the most part." "But others." Aurora started as she looked in the direction of Thorn Arrow. Light couldn't help but giggle, "We all have dreams. Let's not crush his."

The two Princesses walked away as they caught sight of some of the other royal children there. Sombra had invited all of the royals from the different Kingdoms to join this event. Most of the ponies or rather creatures there were all to young. There was Princess Star Sentry Sparkle, Princess Zyla and Prince Zona Yak, and Princess Wavesong the Hippogriff/Seapony. The older creatures there were Sir Rumble Flame the dragon, Prince Richard the Griffon, Prince Frost Needleheart the changeling, and the oldest among the royals; Princess Flurry Heart.

Princess Flurry Heart was the first to great the Princesses of the two sisters. "Hi there Light! Aurora! How are you coping so far?" "Could be worse." Light admitted. Rumble let out a chuckle. "Ponies," he said, "Always needing somepony else to help protect them. Dragons are far better at self defense, that's why _I_ don't have anybody watching over my back 24/7." Light's chest fur fluffed as she narrowed her eyes. _This isn't my decision you gem-headed fool!_ Light said to herself.

"I beg your pardon Sir Rumble," Aurora said, "But we could take care of ourselves just as well as any other creature here." "And if I don't recall hearing a certain dragon almost plummeting to his doom if it weren't for his mother to swoop in and save him?" the bug prince added in with a smirk. The teen dragon folded his arms as he blushed away in embarrassment. "Whatever!" he said as they all laughed.

Light then noticed Aurora gazing up at the Prince of the Changelings. He was the same age as Light and Light couldn't help but suspect something going on around the two. Her annoyance and anger of her current situation melted away as she said, "So Aurora, did you notice Frost's new antlers?" Aurora looked from her cousin to Frost Needleheart's head. Last time they had seen him, he had little nubs but now they had grown into a fine pair of antlers.

"Yeah," Aurora said, "I remember when he had complained that they would never come and now look at him! It looks like he's struggling of the extra weight on his head." "Makes him look more masculine and handsome don't you think?" she asked. "Yeah." Aurora replied dreamily before shaking her head, "What?"

Light giggled as Aurora socked her side with her wing. Frost noticed the two Princesses staring his way as he couldn't help but give a warm smile there way. Aurora blushed as Light couldn't help laugh beside her. "He's waving," Light whispered to her little cousin, "Go over to him." "But I'm two years younger than him," she hissed back, "He'll think I'm a little filly!" "His best friend is a little foal, I think you're good." she said as she used her wing to slide her forward, "Now go on!" Aurora ran into Frosty's chest as she looked straight up at him with a nervous smile.

As she watched the awkward baticorn and bug prince talk to each other, Light then saw the group of younger royals playing around with a beach ball. Going over there, the kids smiled at Princess Light. "Hi Princess Light!" they all said. "Hello little ones." she said. "Look it, look it here Light!" Star said trying to get Light's attention, "I got this for you!"

Light smiled as she took the headband Star held out. "You made this yourself?" Light asked. "Yeah! And I helped pick out the colors for the flowers!" exclaimed Wavesong. "We stomp on flowers to stick to flat head piece!" the yak twins put in. "This is beautiful," Light said placing it on her head, "Thank you."

"Light," Star asked, "Is it true you're getting a bodyguard?" Light's smile faded. "Well um sort of." she stammered. "That's so cool!" Wavesong exclaimed, "I can't imagine having a _pony_ guard!" "Yak no need guard body!" Zona said. "Yeah, we guard body ourselves!" Zyla added. Light couldn't help but chuckle, they were young so they didn't know what it actually meant to have a personal guard. To have your freedoms constricted so that you won't look bad in front of whoever was to be your personal escort.

But Light didn't want to burst there innocent fun as she smiled at them. Suddenly her ears twitched. Something didn't settle right within her. Looking past the little ones she noticed that there were a lot of sticks and rocks around them. Light thought she was seeing things or that there might be an earthquake because it looked like they were vibrating.

Her eyes widen as the sticks, rocks, and many other plants started coming together. It got bigger as Light took a step back. A few ponies started to notice the commotion as the group of young royals turn to look where Light was looking. A few cries sounded as they gazed up at the huge, smelly, and very threatening Timberwolf.

Star was the first to let out a loud scream as the Timberwolf let out a howl. Sombra, Celestia, Luna, and Nova looked where they were as they saw the horrid sight. "Star!" came Twilight's cry as the Timberwolf raised it's sharp paw to come down upon the group of young royal creatures. The parents to the royals were to far to reach them in time as they all coward close together.

Just as the sharp paw was about to come down, Wavesong noticed it hover in the air. "Look!" Wavesong cried. The four creatures looked up as they saw Light standing over them; wings out to cover them, as she used her magic to shield from the blow. "Go to your parents, _now_!"

They didn't hesitate for another moment as they all raced out and run to their mom's and dad's. Light gained all her strength to push away the Timberwolves paw. The beast let out a growl as it scowled down at Light. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the older royals racing to help Light.

Flurry Heart and Aurora used there magic to hit the Timberwolf side as Rumble flew up to its face. He took a deep breath as fire came out and hitting it's cheek. The Timberwolf let out a cry of pain as it scowled at the creatures there. It scanned the area as it laid it's eyes down on Light once more.

She was seeing to that the citizens were safety hiden. Growling, the Timberwolf pushed away the battling creatures as it raced towards Light again. Light saw the massive creature coming her way as she turned to get ready.

She dodged a blow as she used her magic to hit it. It whimpered as Light shot another spell towards it, hoping that it would put it to sleep. However, the Timberwolf somehow managed to hit the spell as it went back and hit Light at the side of the head.

Light's head started to spin as she said, "Aw man. Got to fight it." She stumbled a few hoofsteps away as the Timberwolf hit Light. She rolled as she fell to the ground. Trying to get up, her body stayed put to the floor. "Light!" she heard her parents cry as they came rushing to her aid. "Dad! Mom!" she tried to call back but the spell made her drowsy.

Sombra charged his horn alongside Celestia, about to strike when another pony came to view. His brown coat tossed and turned in the wind as he charged his horn. "Hey big and ugly!" he called as he managed to get the beast attention, "Pick on someone your own size!" The Timberwolf growled at the distraction as the unicorn striked.

As the Timberwolf opened its mouth, he took the chance to shoot the magic into the beasts mouth. It blinked in surprise as it took a step back. Shaking its head it growled again as it looked down at its attacker. "Uh-oh." he said looking up at the beast.

The unknown unicorn quickly went to stand over Light and go in defense mode. Just as it was about to strike again, it's giant paw shrunk. It let out a questioning sound as it's back legs shrunk. The Timberwolf let out a whimper as its entire body shrank to the size of a Breezie! The unicorn smiled down at the Timberwolf as he lowered his head to view the little creature.

"Boo." he said simply as the little Timberwolf, now petrified, whimpered and ran away. Nodding, his concern than fell over Light. Walking over to her he asked, "Are you okay Princess?" Light's head was still spinning and as she looked up her vision was a little blurry. "Yes?" she said as she waved her hoof in the air to reach for something. He reached for her hoof as he pulled her to her hooves.

She got up a little to quickly as her hooves began to stumble. She fell into the unicorn's embrace as he held her with wide eyes. "Light!" came Sombra's cry as Light turn to the sound of her father's voice. "Dad!" Light said as she noticed the gray blob.

"My baby!" Celestia cried as she took Light from the unicorn. "I'm fine mom, really. Just a little dizzy and my visions coming too." Light said as her eyes started to adjust. Sombra looked from his daughter to the stranger. "You saved her." he said going to him. "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing." he replied.

His eyes met with the young stallion's as he observed him. Those eyes showed determination however also a hint of fear, but of what? Sombra squinted his eyes as he looked back at the young stallion, those eyes were hauntingly familiar. "That was some brave and foolish thinking back there." he said but added, "But you were brilliant." "Thank you King Sombra." the boy bowed.

Sombra raised a brow. He looked from Light to Celestia than back to him. He took a step forward as he towered over the young lad. He gulped as Sombra raised his voice. "Ladies and Gentlecolts! Creatures of all type, I give you our newest edition to the royal crew and Princess Light Breeze's personal royal squire!"

Ponies and creatures alike started cheering, all except for Light. "What?" Light said in shock. Light have read about squires enough to know that they were even more annoying than a personal guard. As she was being escorted away to get checked up on, Light shot a quick scowl at her new squire.

The young stallion tilted his head in confusion, wondering if she even recognized him. His attention fell on the King as he held out his hoof to shake his. "What is your name lad?" he asked. Taking his hoof he replied, "Mythic Blue Hope." Sombra's eyes widen as he tightened his grip on Mythic's hoof.

Mythic pulled back as Sombra shook his head. He gave off a neutral look as he turned his back on him. "Your first task is to get all of your belongings and settle in." As he walked off to follow his wife and daughter, Mythic gulped to himself. He fizzed his magic as he sent out a light blue ray of magic in the air. As he watched the magic fly away to it's destination he let out a deep breath. _Alright mom,_ he said uneasy to himself _I'm in._

* * *

 _ **He's in. Now the rest is yet to come.**_


	7. Hmph!

"Are you sure you're okay?" Celestia asked.

"For the millionth time mom," Light groaned as one of the doctors checked through her feathers, "I'm _fine_. I was just a little dizzy from that spell. Nothing to fuss so much about." The doctor pulled back as he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"So she's going to be fine right? Nothing serious?" Celestia asked. Light groaned as she placed her hoof to her forehead. "I can assure to you my Queen that the young Princess is in no real harm. I suggest however that she rests for the rest of the day in her room." the doctor said as he gave the note to Celestia. She let out a sigh of relief as Light couldn't help and smile at her mom. Although she could sometimes be so overreacting, she knew it was only because she loved her.

As the doctor went out Sombra stepped in. "Is she okay?" Sombra asked. "The doctors say she is perfectly fine," Celestia said before she added, "But there is one thing." "What's that?" Sombra asked growing slightly worried. Light tilted her head in confusion. Celestia went over to her daughter as she ran her hoof through her mane.

 _"Flower gleam and glow,"_ Celestia sang, _"Let your power shine." "Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine."_ Sombra added in. _"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate of time."_ Light sang a little uneasy. _"Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_ they finished together.

Nothing happened. Light gulped. Her mane _always_ glowed whenever they sang that song. What if something happened when the spell hit her? What if her abnormal alicorn magic was gone? But then again, maybe it would be a good thing. If she didn't have powers greater than her parents put together and had regular alicorn magic, maybe her parents would reconsider in assigning her a squire. After all, she could take care of herself, crazy amount of magic or not.

However Light's eyes widen as they turned pure white. Her parents took a step back as her mane shined across the room. They had to shune their eyes from so much light until Light's mane and eyes returned to normal. She blinked a few times until she let out a sneeze. As soon as she sneezed, all the books on the shelf turned into birds.

Everyone sighed in relief as Celestia opened the window to let all the birds fly out and into the skies. "We've got to find a better way to control your magic." Sombra said with a slight chuckle. "It's not my fault for being so powerful." Light said folding her hooves. "Now young lady," Celestia scolded, "You know better into putting yourself down like that. It's not bad that you have this much power, it just means you have been destined for so much potential."

"But if I _didn't_ have this much power, you might not have given me a squire to watch over my back 24/7!" Light confronted. Celestia and Sombra looked at each other as Light turned her back on them. Sombra went over to her side and took a seat. "Light do you remember the first time we went ice skating?" Light looked at her father with a puzzled look, what did that have to do with her current situation. "Yeah I slipped on the ice and from that point didn't let go of your hoof." she answered. "But after a little practice, I finally let you go on your own because I knew you were ready." Sombra said as Celestia went to sit on Light's other side. "Dad, what does ice skating have to do with any of this?" Light asked.

Sombra looked beside his daughter with a smile. "Breezie, I know you're sixteen now. And yes you _can_ do some things on your own. But like ice skating, there are still some things that you _can't_ do by yourself. You still need some practice and you still have a lot more stuff to learn." Light looked down as Sombra cupped her chin. "I know that someday you will be able to control your powers. But there are ponies out there who will take advantage and try to steal your powers, to use for their own evil desires."

As he wiped away a tear from Light he said, "It's only one squire. And if you remember correctly from your history lessons, squires don't only offer protection but friendship too. And what is Aunt Twilight the queen of?" "Friendship." Light replied. "You'll see soon enough that having a squire around will be the best thing to happen to you." Sombra said. _Yeah right._ Light still doubted. "Hey," Sombra said locking eyes with her, "Promise me you'll give this a chance and if you still don't like it by the Gala, you don't have to have a personal squire anymore. Deal?" Light gave a thoughtful look, _That's practically a year but this seems fair, even for dad's standards._ "Deal." Light said with a smile.

The family hugged, embracing one another. Pulling back Light tried, "Soooooo can I go out?" Sombra and Celestia gave an unamused look. "Really?" Sombra said with a brow raised. "I'm kidding." Light said quickly. Her parents chuckled as they ruffled her mane. "Besides you heard the doctors orders, you are to rest in your room for the rest of the day." Celestia said. "Fine." Light said before adding to herself _At least I don't have to go through any lessons today._

"That's perfect," Sombra gleaned, "This is the chance to acquaint yourself with your new squire." _Aw man, spoke to soon._ Light groaned to herself. But she let out a defeated sigh as she forced a smile to say, "Okay." "We'll send him up right away." Sombra said getting up. They both kissed her on the forehead as they walked out the room. Light sighed as she looked out the window. One of the birds came flying back and let out a friendly tweet. Light smiled as it took flight again and flew towards the horizon. "Must be nice." Light sighed resting her cheek into her hoof.

* * *

"Yes! Genius my boy, absolutely genius!" Radiant cheered. Mythic came back to collect his belongings, what little things he did have, and told his mother the entire scene. "I can't believe that princess was dumb enough to run into her own trap!" she laughed, clutching her stomach. Mythic rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. The way she talked down upon Light made him feel a little off.

He shrugged it off when she then pressed her face against his. "Now listen closely," she said in a scary tone, "You're in, so _don't_ blow it. We only got this one chance! I want to know _everything_ , all their secrets and anything we can use against them. More importantly, gain the King's trust!" "Yeah, yeah sure. Totally." Mythic said.

"Good." Radiant said with a huff, "I'll be expecting monthly reports and occasional visits." "Why can't you visit?" Mythic couldn't help ask, "I mean if nopony at the castle know me, surely they won't know who you are." A blush rushed across Radiant Hope's face as she quickly turned her back on her son. She replaced her sudden embarrassment with anger. "You will do as I say!" she said harshly, "After all you don't want to disappoint your poor old mummy, do you?"

"No!" Mythic said quickly, "Of course not mother, I won't let you down." "Good." she smiled. Using her magic she placed a bag of Mythic's belongings onto his back. "Now off you go." she said, "I look forward to what you uncover." Mythic turned to give her a hug but her back was already to him as she stalked deeper into the cave. Mythic sighed as took a few hoofsteps outside.

Taking one last look at what he called home he said, "Well I guess I'll see you around." With a sigh he was about to teleport back to the castle when an idea came to mind. He rushed down to where the garden of flowers were as he picked a few. Inhaling the sweet scent he said, "Okay, this ought to make a good impression." He paused for a moment as he added, "I hope she likes them."

Mythic's eyes flung open as he realized what he said. Shaking his head he firmly stood his ground as he said, "What am I saying? I can care less of what she thinks! Focus now Mythic! Get your head out of the clouds. Remember the plan." Holding the flowers in his magic he teleported away to go start the next part of the plan.

* * *

Arriving at the entrance, two guards stood their ground. "Who goes there?" one said as the other added, "State your identification!" Mythic gulped, "Um I'm the Princesses Squire." The two guards looked at him as a voice came behind them. "Let the lad through," Sombra said coming towards them, "I've been expecting him."

The two guards bowed as the King approached Mythic. "Your majesty." he said as he bowed. Looking up at the King he gave off a neutral look. Feeling a little nervous he held the flowers up saying, "These are for you! Or um for Light to if you don't want them." Sombra raised his brow as Mythic straightened up.

Letting out a grunt he said, "Mythic was it?" He nodded as he continued, "Your duty as a squire is simple: you are to watch over Princess Light Breeze. You are entitled to her safety and to be sure to be there for her as one of her most trusted guides. Her safety comes first before anything else." "You have my word." Mythic said. "Good," Sombra said before adding in with a threatening glare, "Because if there is ever a day where you go behind not only her trust but _my trust_ , you'll wish you have never set foot in Canterlot. Got it?"

Mythic did his best to not cower under his gaze as he gulped, "Yes your majesty." Nodding he turned his back to him as he continued, "As soon as you set your belongings into your new room, you are to report to Princess Light Breeze's room. To acquaint yourselves since you will be spending time together." Turning to one of the guards he said, "Neon Gust, escort Squire Mythic to his new living space."

"Yes your majesty." he said with a bow. Before he went to leave he looked at the coat he was wearing. It was an old brown coat. "Hmm," he said as he gently removed the coat from him. "Hey!" Mythic said before covering his mouth. "Don't worry, I'm just going to wash this up for you." he replied. Giving some thought he added, "Besides, since you are now the Princesses Squire, the taylor will be giving you something all squires wear." Mythic's ears flicked as he couldn't help but smile. No more of that itchy coat but it was one of the only things he had gotten from his mom. "Thank you your highness but," Mythic said a little uneasy, "If you don't mind, after your done cleaning it, will I get it back?" "Of course." Sombra said with a nod, "Now off with you."

Sombra gave one last look at Mythic. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was the right thing to do or the right pony to choose. He was going to choose somepony else but after seeing his raw performance, something told him he would be suitable. However there was something about the lad that made him question this to himself. He shrugged it off as he stalked back to attend his duties.

"Come along young one," Neon said, "It's time to say hello to your new home." As Mythic followed the guard, Mythic couldn't help but feel really guilty and more so afraid as Sombra's words echoed through his mind. _Because if there is ever a day where you go behind not only her trust but my trust, you'll wish you have never set foot in Canterlot. Got it?_

* * *

"Your room is right here." the guard said, "Just across from Princess Light's room, what dumb luck huh?" As the guard walked away he looked from the door of his room than towards Lights. _Well better get this out of the way first. I bet when she sees me she'll be so shocked, maybe even thrilled!_ He said as he approached Light's room.

"What am I to do Vanellope?" Light cried as she laid across her bed. The phoenix let out a squawk as she rolled her eyes. Light darted her eyes at the playful bird. " _I am not_ , being over dramatic!" Light said before adding, "You think I have acting skills, have you seen my mom?"

The phoenix glided over and settled into Light's mane as she looked down at Light. Letting out another tweet Light said, "Come on, don't tell me _you_ think it's a good idea too?" She ruffled her feathers as Light replied, "Vanellope! I thought you were with me on this?" The majestic bird replied back by letting out a high pitched tweet. "I think it's time to get you checked out again." Light smirked looking up at the bird. Vanellope let out a questioning tweet as she rubbed her beak in Light's mane.

Light giggled as a knock came to her door. Light quickly sat up in her bed, making Vanellope fling forward and face plant at the edge of the bed. "Oh I'm sorry." she said picking her up and rubbing her cheek to hers. Vanellope let out an apologetic tweet as she went back to her perch. Another knock came to the door as Light looked towards the door. _I guess it's my new squire._ Light groaned in her thoughts as she said, "Who is it?" "It is your new squire Princess Light." replied the muffled voice.

She went to her dresser as she brought out a brush. Combing her hair she said, "Enter." The knob jiggled as the door opened. Coming through the door, Mythic looked around her room in awe. "Wow," he couldn't help to say, "Nice place you have here." "Yeah don't get too caught up in its false advertising." Light said without turning to greet him.

After placing his belongings at the corner of the door, Mythic's focus laid on Light. His cheeks warmed when he laid eyes on her. Her mane looked so soft, softer than any fluffy bunny. Shaking his head he straightened up as he cleared his throat. "My Princess," he said with a bow, "By order of King Sombra, I am your personal Squire from here on out." Light gagged in front of the mirror, great she got stuck with an all formal, prissy pony.

Turning to face him she said, "First of all I am not _your_ Princess. So listen I'm just going to say this straightforward, I don't _do_ you bossing me around just because your my 'personal squire' now. I am the Princess after all." As she turned to see who her new squire was her eyes widen. A blue stallion stood before her, yellow mane, and big blue eyes. He stood there with a confused look on his face.

Light took a few steps forward until she was face to face with Mythic. Squinting her eyes at him Mythic gulped. "Uh," he said, "I'm Mythic Blue Hope, your new Squire?" "So it _is_ you!" Light said in astonishment, "Your the boy I met at the festival last year!" "And your Breezie." he smiled.

Light narrowed her eyes as she turned her head. "It's Princess Light to you," she said before adding to herself, "At least for now." Mythic looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. Did he do something wrong? Why did she seem so tensed, as if she really detested seeing him? Surely this wasn't the sweet and fun mare he met last year. "I'm sorry," he said, "Is something wrong." "Oh nothing at all." Light said with a phony smile, "I only thought that the colt I met last year was willing to be a friend. Instead I find out he's just an undercover Canterlot jerk."

Mythic was taken back as he scowled at her. "Excuse me?" he said, "But I don't think your making the best second impression." "Well get used it," Light said, "Because this is who you're going to be watching over 24/7!" "Well maybe I'll be sure to make you follow every rule that is set until your repeating it in your sleep!" Mythic snapped. "Go ahead! I'd like to see you try and control _me,_ the _Princess_!" Light shouted. "A Princess with a Squire!" shouted Mythic. "Say what you please," Light said, "I don't care if I'm stuck with you the rest of my life, we'll _never_ be friends!" "Fine by me!" Mythic shouted. "Fine!" Light shouted back. "Fine!" Mythic said back. "Fine!" Light shouted stomping her hoof.

They felt the tension pass between them as they turned their backs to each other. Mythic picked up the flowers he got for her as he marched back to her. "A welcoming gift," he said harshly, "I can't wait to return tomorrow morning for work!" Light took the flowers in her magic as she said back, "Thank you! That's very thoughtful of you! See you at sunrise!"

"Hmph!" they both said as Mythic picked up his stuff. Going out the door, he closed it behind him. After a moment, Light slightly looked towards the door. "Great!" she said in frustration as she sat down in the middle of her room. Vanellope, who was watching the whole scene from her perch, glided over to Light's side. She let out a sad tweet as she looked up at Light with round eyes.

Light sighed as she petted the top of her birds head. "You're right," Light said calming down, "I shouldn't be so hostile. Afterall I did promise dad I would give this a chance." Letting out a tweet Light said, "Okay _fine_ tomorrow I'll take him on a tour of the castle. I'll apologize to him there." Giving an approved nod, the phoenix rubbed her head against Light's cheek.

Giggling, Light then looked at the flowers Mythic had given to her. They were very pretty and smelled so wonderful. She spotted a single rose among the others as she pulled it out. It was nice of him to bring something for her. Letting out a sigh she said, "Don't I feel like a jerk."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mythic angrily marched towards his new room. "So much for being excited to see me." he muttered to himself as he opened the door. His eyes widen when he took a look around the room. It was so big and roomy! He went over to his new dresser as he ran his hoof across it. "Wow, it's so smooth." he said. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a well decorated box.

Going to it he pressed a button on it as a cheery tune came on. "Music!" he said as he began to rock his head softly to the beat. "This is great," he said looking around. His eyes fell upon the bed that was there. Running he jumped and landed on the bed. "Oh my gosh," he said with his eyes twinkling, "It's like I'm laying on soft clouds."

Rolling in his new bed he said, "Wow a real bed. So warm and welcoming." That's when he spotted the window. Walking to it he opened it up. He took in a deep breath as he looked around. It was a beautiful view. As the sun came down, the moon took its place. "Wow." he said, his eyes twinkling in amazement.

His eyes fell upon a blue blur. Eyes adjusting, he found that it was the other Queen alicorn. Queen of the Night, Luna was it? Her mane flowed as she landed next to another pony. Or at least he thought was a pony. It almost looked like she had bat wings. The brighter version of Luna nodded as she took flight to the sky. Concentrating, the bat-pony spread out stars across the sky.

That's when it hit him. That was the other young Princess! Aurora Slumber was the name that came to mind, his mother talked about her. Luna wrapped her wing around Aurora in what seemed to be a hug.

Mythic sighed. _Must be nice to get a hug like that from your mother._ He said to himself. Closing his window he looked back at his belongings. There wasn't much, just some playing cards when he gets bored, a stuffed bear, a blanket of his own, a toothbrush, and some normal things you would need for your everyday living. But Mythic didn't go for any of those things.

Using his magic, it enveloped around something more sinscre to him. Bringing it to him, it was a gold chain with a gold heart shaped lock. He placed it in his hoof as he looked down at it. Sighing he opened it up to reveal a small picture. It was of him and his mom. He was only a foal in the picture and Radiant Hope was smiling.

Mythic sighed as he said, "I won't let you down." Setting the locket down on his dresser he went to go lay on his bed. After the long day he had, he was exhausted. He still couldn't believe the way Light acted but then again maybe she was going through something. But she didn't have to be so rude and harsh to him! Mythic let out an angry sigh as he recalled how angry they yelled at each other, so much for getting her to accept him. _How am I supposed to get the King's trust when his daughter wants nothing to do with me?_ He asked to himself. Mythic shrugged off the thought as he drifted to sleep.

The locket on the dresser was special to Mythic. It wasn't a direct gift from his mother, he found it one day and never let go of it. But what Mythic didn't know was that if you just pressed slightly on it just right, the photo would flip. And on the other side of the photo was another one of Radiant Hope, only she was a lot younger. Standing next to her was a handsome, white stallion with same colored mane as Mythic. His welcoming stare stood out as it showed him pressing his lips against Radiant Hope's laughing cheek.

* * *

 ** _Oh you thought this was going to be like WPLB right? Love at first sight? SIKE! In all honesty they may not even be a couple from the way they talked to each other today. We'll be lucky if they ever accept the whole Princess and Squire thing! Hopefully Aurora's having a better time with her Squire..._**


	8. Let's Make It Work

Mythic was curled up in bed, sound asleep. He hugged his pillow as some drool came pooling out from his mouth. The sound of a light knock came to his door. Moaning, he slowly stirred awake. His eyes opened as he looked around where he was. His eyes went wide open as he was about to cry where he was. Suddenly everything came back to him; he was now Princess Light's squire, and they did not have a very good first interaction.

Wiping away some drool from his face he said, "Come in!" A small butler came into the room with a bushy mustache and bushy eyebrows. "You are to report downstairs at the entrance of the castle," he said, "The Princess wishes to give you a tour today, Squire Mythic." _Squire Mythic_ he said to himself _Sounds...new._ "Of course!" he replied, "Down there in a jiff."

The butler went out of the room, leaving Mythic alone. Mythic stretched out as he let out a huge yawn. "Boy did sleep really do me good." he said aloud, "That's got to be the best sleep I've ever got in years!" Going to his dresser he took out a comb. He scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "I _guess_ I ought to make myself look presentable." he said combing his hair, "The way she treated me yesterday, I should go out there looking like some bum!"

But Mythic found himself getting himself ready and looking all nice. His mane was all nicely combed out and styled, his teeth shined after brushing his teeth, it wasn't until he realized he was putting cologne on when he took a step back. "What am I doing?" he said, "It's just a tour, not like I'm trying to impress anyone." As soon as he finished his sentence, an image of Light instantly popped into his head. He felt his face go red as he shook his head. "Pff yeah right," Mythic said as he went towards the door, "Got to focus on the plan ahead. That's more important than Princess Light." And with that he went out the door.

Light snored as her face was dug into her pillow. She hummed a tune as a smile went across her face. She was dreaming. Light was rolling down a hill as if she were a little filly again. She rolled among a garden of flowers as she smelled one. The flower she was smelling was suddenly crushed underneath a hoof. Light looked up to find a laughing Mythic. "Come on Princess," he said his voice not at all like his, "Time to go eat!" "But I'm not hungry." Light protested before she was thrusted into a toddler seat. "In come the airplane!" he cooed as he tried to force Light to eat the baby food. "I can take care of myself!" she yelped.

Suddenly her dream vanished as she was now in a dream like void. "Where am I?" she said aloud, her voice echoing. "You know me better young Breezie." came an amused voice, "The dream realm summons you when you want too." Light turned to meet her Aunt Luna. "Aunt Luna!" she said, "What do you mean 'only those get summoned to the dream realm when they want too'?" "Exactly what I said." she replied.

Light tilted her head in confusion. "Light I know you only see the bad in your new Squire," Luna started, "But you need to give it a chance." Light let out a groan as she rolled her eyes. _Seriously her Aunt Luna too?_ She said to herself _What next, Aurora will be saying having a Squire isn't that bad?_ "I see the doubt in your eyes child," she said as she cupped Lights chin, "But if you don't try something, how do you know if it's bad?" "Well uh-" Light started but drifted off. "Try to look at the good," Luna suggested, "Who knows what you two will accomplish together." _Accomplish? Accomplish what?_ Light couldn't help ask herself, _He's going to be watching me do all the work._

Just as she was about to object to her Aunt Luna was now gone. Light looked around. "Am I still dreaming?" she asked aloud. She was now standing on a grassy hill. There was a gentle breeze in the air as it blew on her mane. Soon she felt her hoof being snatched as she fell into another ponies embrace. She could not make out the face nor the cutie mark, but she could feel the beating of the pony's heart. Her face fumed red as the pony holding her hummed a familiar tune. It was the tune only her family knew about.

Suddenly the soft tune turned into loud banging. Light woke up in bed, eyes wild. As if things couldn't get any more weirder, her mane was floating and glowing in the air. "Oh gosh." she said. She sighed in relief as it laid back down. The knocking still continued as Light rubbed her head. "Enter." she said. Sombra's face poked in as he gave a warm smile. "Morning dad." yawned Light. "Morning Breezie." he said, "Are you ready?" "For what?" Light asked as she took a sip of water beside her dresser. "The tour of the castle? For Mythic?" Sombra said.

Light gulped as she started coughing. "Are you okay?" Sombra asked as Light nodded. "O-Of course!" she said wiping some water from her lip. "You didn't forget, did you?" Sombra asked amused. "What? No of _course_ not!" Light insisted. "Well then I'll meet you down at the entrance of the castle, to set both of you on your way." Sombra said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "See you down there."

As he shut the door Light groaned as she fell back into her pillow. She looked up from her pillow as she looked towards Vanellope. The bird was laughing as Light blew a piece of hair from her face. "I guess I better go get ready to show _Squire Mythic_ around the castle." Getting out of bed she stretched her wings out saying, "Better get this done and over with."

Light couldn't find herself getting upset over this however, it's as if her emotions weren't letting her get upset. Then the thought creeps in _Maybe it won't be so bad._ Light shook her head. "Yeah right!" she said as she sat in front of her dresser. She started to brush her mane out as she looked at her mane in the mirror.

"This is your fault." she said brushing her mane. She let out a sigh. Instead of sulking and being angry, she found herself getting ready. She had pulled her mane back and behind her ears, putting a little perfume on here and there, it wasn't until she found herself putting a little bit of lipstick on is when she realized what she was doing. "What in Equestria am I doing?" she said aloud, "It's not that big of a deal, I'm not trying to impress anypony or something! He's just some Squire!" Mythic came to mind as Light pinned her ears back. Vanellope snickered as Light shot a glare.

"You're annoying," Light said to the bird as she snickered. Placing her crown on her head and her royal attire on she went towards the door. Taking a deep breath she said, "Okay Aunt Luna, I'll try and see the good in this." And with that the young alicorn closed the door behind her, leaving Vanellope alone to go back to sleep.

* * *

Sombra smiled as he watched Celestia fly up towards the sky, raising the sun up. "So enchanting." he smiled. "Little distracted, eh Sombra?" came an amused voice. Sombra blushed as he saw Nova come beside him. "What can I say?" he said with a smile, "I love her." Nova smiled as he said, "As I do Luna." Giving a bow, the bat pony walked inside the castle.

The sound of running hooves came as Sombra turned to see Light and Mythic coming his way. They came to a halt as they stood before the King. "I'm here!" they both said. Not looking at each other Sombra said, "Before I let you show Mythic around Light, there are some rules I need to lay down for the both of you." Light rolled her eyes. _Great more rules on top of more rules._ But to their surprise Sombra simply said, "You are not to get into any trouble, got it?"

"Got it!" they replied without looking at each other. "Well then I leave the rest up to you Light." Sombra said. He went over as he planted a kiss on the top of her forehead. "Dad." Light said feeling a blush rush across her face. Mythic couldn't help but smirk. As Sombra went deeper within the castle, Mythic and Light finally faced each other.

They stood there in an awkward silence. The events of last night came to mind as all the guilt came weighing down on both of them. _What do I say?_ Was what came across the two ponies minds. Light cleared her throat as she started, "So uh today I will be giving you a tour of the castle. To know where things are and stuff." Walking past him she said, "Let's get started." Before he went to follow her he took one last look outside. _I wonder what my mother is doing, or if she even misses me._ He said to himself. "Are you coming or what?" Light asked with a turn of her head. "Yeah I'm coming." he replied as he followed after her.

"And if you could see from here this is the library." Light said, "You could find just about anything in here about magic, spells, and history." Mythic nodded as he observed. They were quiet as they continued walking. Almost three hours had past and so far it was just awkward showing of where things were and the occasional 'okays' from one another. As Light opened the doors toward the hallway with the history of mirrors Light decided to create some form of conversation. "So Mythic," Light said casually, "Before you came here, where did you used to live?" "Uh I don't really want to talk about that," Mythic said trying to come up with something, "You know how it is." "Oh, sorry." Light said. _Well so much for a conversation._ As they walked down the hallway, Mythic's interest started to spark as he saw all the different mirrors.

"What is this place?" he asked in curiosity. "Well it's a hallway sure but we've also used the stain glass to record some of Equestria's greatest moments in history." Light explained. "Like that one, this is the time my mother and aunt stopped Discord." she said pointing to the strange creature, "Who would have thought he would return only to reform and even fall for a shy yellow pegasus?" "You mean _that_ yellow pegasus?" Mythic asked pointing to another window. It was the one where Twilight and her friends discovered the Elements of Harmony and defeated Nightmare Moon."

"Yeup, the Element of Kindness. One of the six Elements of Harmony." Light explained, "It's funny, I'm always told about their story and how strong their love for each other is." "What about the others?" "The purple unicorn is young Queen Twilight, before she got her alicorn wings. The others are Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack." "Wow, Queen Twilight looked so young." he said before quickly saying, "I-I mean I'm sure she still is young what I mean is uh oh gosh." Light couldn't help but giggle.

As they continued Mythic's eyes fell upon a stain glass of Queen Celestia and King Sombra. It showed them hugging and showing the word, _Always._ Something behind it made Mythic look at it in curiosity, he was about to ask about it when Light said, "Come on Mythic." Mythic caught up to Light as they walked out from the hallway of windows.

"Let's uh take a little pause right here, my hooves are killing me." she said stopping. "Oh I thought I was the only one." Mythic admitted. They stood there as another silence took its course. Maybe was a good time to apologize, went across both of their minds.

"Light I-"

"Mythic I-"

"Oh you first. No you. Stop it! Sorry!" they said at the same time. "You go first." Light said. "It okay you go, I can wait." Mythic said casually as he leaned against the wall. The brick he leaned on pushed in as a passage opened. When it opened, Mythic fell into it. Mythic let out a yelp as Light gasped. "Hold on I'm coming!" she said as she went through the wall. But she found no floor to support her as she fell down the hole. She let out a yelp as she then said to herself, "Woah, deja vu."

Suddenly she landed on something smooth as she started to slip on it. Turns out it was a slide as Light couldn't help but laugh. As she slid down a bright light came up ahead. "Woah!" she said as she burst out from the wall and fell on the ground. "Oof!" she said as she blew some mane away from her face. "Need a hoof?" Mythic asked, offering his hoof out. Light took it as he helped her up.

"Yeah thanks." Light said. "That must have been a secret passage leading to the outside." Mythic said, "How cool is that!" "Very cool," Light replied, "Actually when I was young, Aurora and I discovered that. More so Aurora. Anyways that was our first time outside all by ourselves." "I think the first time I went out by myself was when I was a foal." Mythic said, "I could barely remember but all I could remember was riding on some snow or something." Light let out a chuckle.

Suddenly growling came as the two ponies looked at each other. "Lunch time." Light said. She started to walk back to the entrance when Mythic asked, "Where are you going?" "To go get some lunch in the kitchen?" Light replied, slightly confused. "Why don't we go somewhere in Canterlot, I hear of a really good spice food place." Mythic offered. "Well," Light said, "Can't pass off an offer to go out the castle!" Before they could head off, Light used her magic to teleport her royal attire back into her room. "Let's go." she said.

As the two teens bounded away, Sombra watched from a window. "Hmm." he said to himself as he watched them go. "Seems that this Squire thing was good after all." came Celestia's voice. "Yeah." Sombra said slowly. "Something wrong?" Celestia asked. "No, I just find the lad very interesting." Sombra said, "Now come on, we have a meeting to go too."

* * *

"That was AMAZING!" Light said with her eyes glimmering. They were on there way back from Canterlot and back to the castle. They got a little side tracked and after lunch went to some of the stores. After eating some amazing spice foods at Zesty's Corner, they went to check out of what seem to be the talk of the place; Canterlot Boutique. They were lucky enough to be there the day Rarity was there in Canterlot as she had them model in a few outfits. They were on their way back to the castle as they had stopped to get some amazing churros.

"These are the best churros I have ever tasted!" Light exclaimed, "I have got to get the recipe so the cooks could learn how to make it this way. It's so perfect with its blend of sweet sugar and bread." "I have experienced a whole new world of food!" Mythic said in awe. "You have tried churros before, right?" Light asked. "Nope! And now they are my new favorite desserts!" Mythic said.

As they went inside the castle Light's look softened at Mythic. "So you're not really from Canterlot." Light said. Gulping down the last of his churror he replied, "Nope and I never knew all the different types of amazing outfits, and meeting the Element of Generosity!" They had approached there rooms as Light stopped in her tracks.

Mythic looked behind him to see Light looking down. Going back to her he asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" Light stayed quiet as Mythic asked, "I thought we had fun today, no?" "I do believe I owe you an apology." Light said finally. Mythic's ears flicked as he looked at the Princess. Sure she was pretty rude yesterday but so was he, letting himself get upset. "No, I'm the one who's sorry." Mythic started.

"No, I was wrong to treat you rudely before I even met you. Or well met you a second time at least." Light continued, "I was selfish to keep things the way they were and didn't want to try something that would help me." Mythic tilted his head. "I'm sorry Mythic for treating you rudely because I didn't want a squire." Light said locking eyes with him, "I made a promise and I have to see too it." "Promise?" Mythic said with a tilt of his head.

Light narrowed her eyes as she said, "Mythic, kneel down." "What's that?" Mythic repeated. "Kneel down." Light repeated. Confused Mythic kneeled down as Light straightened up. "I hereby decree that you, Mythic Hope, shall henceforth be my personal squire as I accept you fully as an official royal Squire." she recited. Her purple magic illuminated from her horn as something appeared within her magic. She wrapped it around Mythic's neck as she fastened it. As Mythic looked up at Light she continued, "You are to be by my side in times of joy and in times of chaos. With this cape, I give to you a gift to symbolize our new found friendship." When she finished she looked at him, "Do you accept?" "I do." Mythic replied.

As he stood up he took a look at his cape. "Woah." he said. It was blue and white, the material very well-done, and it seemed to be very durable. "This is amazing." Mythic said in awe. "I picked out the designs while we were at Rarity' Boutique and I had them send it here before we got back." Light said as she also used her magic to hold up some armour shoes, "I was also sure to get matching shoes!" "This is-" Mythic started, lost in words, "Thank you your majesty."

Light smiled as she shook her head. Sticking out her hoof she said, "Please, you could call me Light." Smiling Mythic shook her hoof as he said, "Okay." Going towards her room she said, "Well I ought to get some rest, two days of no lessons means a whole lot of catching up to do."

Waving Mythic said, "I'll see you tomorrow Princess Light." Before closing the door she said, "See you tomorrow Squire Mythic." As she went into her room, Mythic smiled as he looked down at his new shoes. Going into his room he tried them on as he said, "Perfect fit." Going to the mirror he did a full 360 view. "Wow I actually look like some type of royalty." he said. Suddenly his reflection in the mirror suddenly start to go away. "What the-" Mythic started before an image of his mother came up. "M-Mother?" he said in disbelief, "How are you doing this?" "That is for me to know," was her reply, "All you need to know is that you can speak with me through this mirror at any time to give me any information." Her eyes shined as she let out a squeal. "My Prince!" she exclaimed, "Already a day and you have already been accepted and look like a young Prince." "Well at first-" Mythic began, about to tell her about the rough start but she didn't pay attention. "All is going well so far, it's only a matter of time." she smiled.

"Mother." he started before she cut in, "Alright my little Prince I have to go off, got to keep preparing for our day to rise! Mummy gives you kisses." "Wait mother, I wanted to tell you lo-" But she was already gone. As the mirror returned to normal, Mythic's ears drooped. Looking towards the moon he said, "Goodnight mother, love you." He hanged up his Squire outfit as he climbed into bed. Although he was a little bummed about his mother, at least he could smile that him and Light were going to be friends now as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Light climbed into bed about to go to sleep when a knock came to her door. "Yes?" she said. Aurora came into the room as she went to her bedside. "So how was it today?" Aurora asked. "It was fine," Light replied, "It actually went pretty well." "So what's he like? Is he mean? Is he bossy? Or is he nice? Is he boring?" Aurora started. "Woah there Aurora," Light said, "Slow your roll, it's been a long day and I'm ready to go to bed. Besides what about you? I didn't get a chance to meet your squire."

"Her name is Melissa Pie Briar." Aurora said, "She's the daughter of Maud and Mudbriar. Her Aunt is Pinkie Pie." "Melissa Briar!" Light said in shock, "I know her, she's just a year ahead of me. They picked her? Not to be rude but she's so-" "Funny and smart!" Aurora put in, "She may be older but she understands me like so much. She likes the night too! And she doesn't even have to say a word." Light looked at her as she said, "Well looks like you got yourself a new friend." "She's my best friend!" Aurora exclaimed, "And Mythic will be your best friend!" "Well maybe over time but we're just barely knowing each other right now." Light said, "But he is my friend."

Vanellope let out a tweet. "I got to go to bed." Light said ruffling Aurora's mane, "I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay, goodnight Light!" As she scampered out Light's eyes became very heavy with sleep. As she closed her eyes a smile came as she said to herself _I guess Mythic is my friend. I could make this work, just until the Gala of course._

* * *

 ** _They couldn't be mad at each other for long. Besides Light only needs to keep this up until the Gala. And we finally know the name of Aurora's Squire!_**


	9. The Ceremony of the Two Sisters

"So in preparations of the upcoming events are as follows; The Ceremony of the Two Sisters Sunrise Celebration is scheduled for this Friday, and The Falling Stars of the Crystal Empire Festival is set to be two months before the Gala." announced a small butler.

Light, Aurora, Sombra, Celestia, Luna, and Supernova sat around a round table. It was the monthly meeting they had to do to know what was the main events to prepare for. Aurora blew some mane away from her face as Light drew her hoof into circles.

"Wait a second," Light said as her mind flickered with memory, "Aren't we forgetting another important item before the Gala? Another very _special_ , important day?" The butler squinted at the paper. He took of his glasses as he rubbed them and put them back on. His eyes widen as he said, "Ah yes, almost skipped over that! Princess Light Breeze's 17th Birthday will be airing before the Gala." "Airing?" Light whispered to herself, "What is this, some TV show?"

"Light be nice," Sombra whispered, "He's been here for many, _many_ years." "Thank you Sven," Sombra said as he went over to the other side of the room, "Now for this week's main event, we need to be sure the grand ceremony is ready to initiate." "Speaking of this weeks ceremony," Celestia said as she went beside Sombra, "Light I am putting you in charge of decorating duties as well as introductions to the ceremony."

Light nodded her head as Luna said, "Aurora, I want you also to help partake in the celebratory section as well as an aid to helpful introductions for the ceremony." "Cool, we can come up with something together." Aurora said, hoof bumping her cousin, "I'll write my idea tonight!"

Mythic and Melissa sat waiting for the Princesses to be released. Over a month had passed since the Squire's arrival. Mythic was able to catch up into the speed of things on castle life and such. Although at times it would get a little hard, still beat being stuck inside a hole in the wall. Mythic looked to his side to where Aurora Slumber's Squire was sitting, Melissa Briar. She was holding a stone or was it a stick? Maybe it was a stone that looked like a stick.

"So uh Melissa," Mythic whispered, "How's it going?" "D'accord." she replied. "Discord?" Mythic whispered back, puzzled. "D'accord. It's french for okay." she replied petting her stick stone. "Oh, cool." Mythic said. "So what's it like to aid the Daughter of the Majestic Sun?" she asked, not looking from what she was doing. "Um it's very exciting." Mythic said, "It was a little rough at the start but we've come to mutual feelings for each other."

The doors opened as the ponies came piling out. "Melissa!" Aurora cheered as she tackled her Squire with a hug. "Aurora, I am overwhelmed with joy to see you." Melissa said monotoned. "Come on! You can come help me plan out what I'm going to say for the Ceremony on Friday!" Aurora said taking the lead. As Melissa followed Aurora, Light went to Mythic. "Come on Mythic, we've got work to do." she said. "Right behind you." Mythic replied, following Light.

* * *

"So why are we over here in Ponyville to find decorations?" Mythic asked holding the list. "Because this has got to be the best!" Light replied, "And I know just the pony for the job."

They walked through markets as Mythic looked around in awe. "Nice place they have here." Mythic said. "Yeah, and to think this is the very place where the Main 6 started." Light said. "Wait the Main 6 started here?" Mythic said in disbelief. "Yeah, just a normal group of friends and look at them now!" Light gestured. "Woah!" Mythic said. They stood in front of Twilight's Castle. "Is that where that one alicorn lives? Was it Starlight or Sunset?" he asked. "Neither, her name is Twilight Sparkle the Queen of Friendship." Light replied. "Oh that's right! Queen Twilight. Nice castle." he said. "Sure is." Light said, "Not as big as Canterlot Castle of course but still a grand Castle."

"So what's the meaning behind The Ceremony of the Two Sisters Sunrise Celebration?" Mythic asked. "Each year ponies from all over Equestria come to see the two sisters do the rising and setting of the sun and moon." Light explained. "I still can't believe Queens Celestia and Luna are able to do that." Mythic said. "Yeah after their years of experience, it's a breeze." Light winked. "Is it hard?" Mythic asked. "What's hard?" Light asked. "Raising something as big as _that_ ," Mythic pointed out, "That takes a lot of energy. You got to have a lot of power to do something like that."

Light gulped as she dropped her list. Mythic gave a funny look as Light quickly said, "Y-yeah yeah, it does." "Have you ever tried raising the sun by yourself?" Mythic asked. A memory popped up in Light's mind.

 _Discord! This have better not be you again! Celestia's voice rang through the hallway. The sun and moon were out, it was hard to tell if it were morning time or night time. "Mom." came an uneasy voice from behind. Celestia turned to see her 13 year old daughter, rubbing her foreleg. "What is it sweety?" Celestia asked. "Um don't be mad but it's not Discord's fault." Light said, "I did this." Celestia blinked. "All by yourself?" was all she could say. Light nodded. Celestia sighed as she hugged her daughter. "It's okay." she said as Light relaxed, hugging her back._

"Um that's really hard to do," Light gulped picking up the list, "Like you said, it takes a lot of….power." Before Mythic had the chance to ask anymore questions, a scream sounded. They looked behind to see a pegasus mare standing there with big eyes. "It's Princess Light Breeze!" she cried. "Oh no." Light muttered as she looked around. Ponies eyes started to land on the Princess.

"It's Princess Light!"

"She's here in Ponyville!"

"I can't believe how pretty she is in person."

"I want a picture!"

"Uh-oh." Light and Mythic said looking at each other. More and more ponies started crowding around her as the two started backing up. "Light what do we do? We got to get those items on the list." Mythic whispered. Light saw an opening as she darted her eyes. "RUN!" she cried making a run for it. Mythic didn't take a second longer as he ran behind Light.

The ponies started running after them. Light and Mythic were neck and neck as they did their best to stay ahead of the crowd. "You would think they've never seen an Princess before, let alone an alicorn!" Mythic panted beside Light. "Yeah right!" Light replied, "Ponies think if they say they've seen or are even friends with a Princess that they'll be popular or something!"

"Quick they're gaining on us!" Mythic said. Light looked around frantically trying to find a place to hide. If she could just find the place they were heading, they could duck there. But they were just by Twilight's Castle, meaning her destination was a block away! She darted her eyes as she said _We could make it._

"Mythic, could you levitate?" she asked. "Yeah." he replied. "Good, get ready to fly." she said spreading out her wings. Magic illuminated from Mythic's horn as his horns floated from the ground. "Let's go!" Light said as she leaped and headed towards the skies.

Pegasus ponies started flying too as they catched up to Light and Mythic. "Please notice me Princess!" one said. "Take a picture with me, your awesome!" another added. Someone flashed a photo at Light's face as she rubbed her eyes. "Uh sorry, I'm kind of on royal duty." she said. "Breezie lookout!" Mythic said. As she looked forward she was about to face plant into a sign if it weren't for Mythic using his magic to pull her down a little.

Light shook her head as she spotted the place. An alleyway was there as well, perfect place to throw the crowd off. Light swiftly flew around the corner and grabbed Mythic with her. The crowd of ponies kept charging as they went off.

Light poked her head to see that they were still running. Sighing she said, "Come on before they realize we're gone." Following her they went inside one of the stores. They both took a deep breath as they relaxed. "Boy that was a close one." Mythic said. "Yeah," Light said, "But I don't blame them, I don't visit often."

Suddenly bags went around the two ponies heads. "What's going on?" Mythic muffled. "I don't know!" Light replied. They felt being lift up and down until they were sat down into a chair. "Do you smell cake?" Mythic asked. "Oh for the love of." Light murmured. Giggling filled the room as the bags were removed from their head. As their eyes adjusted to the light, two ponies stood there.

They looked practically the same if it weren't for one was a boy and the other a girl. There manes were wild and poofy as their smiles filled majority of their face. They were sitting at a table with a cake sitting in the middle of them. "Is the paper bags still necessary?" she asked the two youngsters. "Of course!" the girl said. "I mean it adds a little spice don't you think?" the boy added.

"So we're not being attacked?" Mythic asked. Light got up from her seat, "No, this is just the Pie Twins way of greeting us." "Mythic this is Pumpkin," she said patting the boys head, "And Cinnamon." "Oh nice to meet you two," Mythic said as he stood up, "I'm Mythic Hope, Royal Squire to the Princess."

The two ponies let out a long gasp as Mythic was immediately tackled by the two ponies. "I heard about your story on how you saved Princess Light from a Timberwolf!" Pumpkin said. "Weren't you scared?" Cinnamon asked. "Well uh-" Mythic uttered as the twins kept talking. "For a royal squire, you look like a regular pony." Pumpkin said. "He looks cuter in person!" Cinnamon chimed.

Mythic blushed as Light couldn't help but giggle. "Are they _always_ this enthusiastic?" Mythic asked. Light nodded as a new voice followed, "Cinnamon. Pumpkin. What have we told you about tackling the customers?" Light looked to her side to see an older mare. Her mane was pulled back by a head piece as her mane was just as crazy as the twins only hers was a bold pink to complement her pink body. Her blue eyes looked sternly at the two ponies.

"Only with adult supervision or a special occasion." they said as they let Mythic get up and walk to the mare. "Mrs CheesePie!" Light greeted. "Princess Light Breeze!" Mrs CheesePie bowed, "An honor having you here." "We were just here to see if you can cater for about 100-200 cupcakes." Mythic explained.

"Of course I can! I'll have down in two days!" Pinkie chimed. "And we can help!" the twins pipped in. "That'll be perfect!" Light said, "The Ceremony of the Two Sisters Sunrise Celebration is in two days. Thanks a bunch Mrs CheesePie." Anytime!" Pinkie beamed as she waved them goodbye.

Just as they were about to leave Light recalled the crowd that had been chasing them. Light opened her wing to stop Mythic. "What was that for?" he asked. "Um did you forget our 'little' fans?" she asked pointing out a window. Peering through they could see the ponies still looking. "Maybe it's best if we just stay here." Light said. "Yeah, you're right." he agreed.

* * *

"Wow these balloons are great!" Light exclaimed. The day had finally come of The Ceremony of the Two Sisters. "Thanks, Melissa helped picked them out!" Aurora smiled as the earth pony blew a balloon. "How are those cupcakes coming along?" Light called. Pinkie Pie sat the last few cupcakes on the desserts table as her kids were sleeping beside each other. "Almost ready!" "Great!" Light smiled.

Mythic poured some juice into a bowl. He was preparing the drinks for the party to follow soon after. He took a sip as he licked his lips. "Sweet." he said. A bubble came up as Mythic looked down at it. "Huh?" he said confused. Soon the bowl of juice started bubbling as Mythic took a step back. Just as he was about to call for someone, an image of his mother appeared. His eyes widened as she hissed, "Well are you just going to stand here or are you going to come over and listen?"

Mythic shook his head as he gulped, "What are you doing in there? It's in broad day-er I mean moonlight! Someone might see you!" "Don't worry about me," she replied, "Worry about the task at hand." "But we don't have-" he started as his mother stole his voice, "Hush up, I wouldn't be calling outside of your mirror if it weren't important." "Yes?" Mythic asked. "Based on what you wrote to me last week, you need to get a piece of the Queen's mane." "What?" Mythic said in surprise, "But what does that have to-" "Boy, don't question me and just do as I say!" she said harshly, "I need Celestia _and_ Luna's mane. Do _not_ disappoint me." And as fast as she came she was gone.

Mythic stood there blinking. _Do not disappoint me._ His mother's words echoed. He sighed _A complement would be nice once and awhile._ "Mythic, quick looking at the punch bowl and get over here." Light called bringing him out of his thoughts. He took one last look at the bowl before joining Light's side.

"Take a look at it Mythic." Light said, "Not bad for our first mission." "Yeah, this will be the best Celebration ever!" Aurora declared. "I am so full of excitement, I almost can't contain it." Melissa said. "Ponies are starting to arrive, we best go get out royal attire on." Light said.

As Light and Mythic went to their rooms, Light couldn't help but notice Mythic looked distracted. "Hey, what's eating at you?" she asked. "Oh um I guess I'm kind of nervous." he said. "Is it because it's your first time representing at a royal event?" Light guessed. "Yeah totally!" Mythic said. "Don't worry you'll do great, I know it." Light said with a comforting smile. Mythic couldn't help but feel a little better with her comforting smile.

Suddenly he bumped into a tall figure. As if that weren't enough, something heavy bonked his head. "Ow." he murmured, rubbing his head. "You okay?" Light asked. "Yeah," he said before turning to the figure, "Sorry Ms…." He trailed off as he looked who he bumped into. The blue alicorn with night mane so long and flowing looked down at him. Scrambling to his hooves Mythic started to stutter, "Sorry Princess-I mean Q-Queen Luna! I wasn't watching where I was going and-" Luna chuckled as she shook her head. "Squire Mythic," she smiled, "It is quite alright."

He rubbed his head as he then looked down in front of him. _Nice going feather brain!_ He said to himself _You knocked her crown off._ Diving down for it he gently picked up the crown and offered it to her with a bow. "Queen Luna, forgive me for knocking off your crown." he said. Taking it from him she placed it on her head, "Don't need to be all formal Mythic. You are in no trouble." Looking back up at her he added again, "I really am sorry." "Tis no trouble Mythic," Luna said, "After all I trust to your words that you are indeed sorry. Now off you go to get ready."

As they walked away Light chimed, "See you there Aunt Luna." Waving goodbye they arrived at their rooms. "Be out in 15." she said as she slipped into her room. "Yeup." he said as he went inside his room. He went to his dresser as he took a seat. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his closed hoof. Opening it he revealed a purple strand of hair, he managed to snag it from Luna's crown as he picked it up. As he combed out his hair he said, "One down, one to go."

Looking in the mirror he couldn't help but detect the guilt that laid in his eyes. Something kept nagging on him that was telling him to just forget about it all and just enjoy his new life as a Squire in peace, no plan or anything! But he couldn't go against his mother, she was all he had. Snapping his cape around him he took a deep breath. "Alright Myth," he said, "You got this." With that, Mythic finished getting ready for the Celebration.

"You're going to love it!" Light whispered in excitement. Mythic shared Light's excitement. "Yeah, I've never been to something like this before!" he replied. "Hush now." Sombra said, looking at Mythic. Mythic gulped under his stare, _it's almost as if he-_ "Don't pay attention to him," Light said quietly in his ear, "Dad's just being well Dad." "Yeah." Mythic replied uneasy.

Horns sounded, creating a wonderful tune and harmony. Nova Slumber and the rest of the guard stood at attention as they saluted Celestia and Luna. They walked to the middle of the platform they stood on as everybody watched in awe. As the music died down, Sombra went onto the stage followed by the Princesses and their Squires. They all stood side by side each other as Sombra began.

"Citizens of Equestria," he started, "It is with great honor to have you all here on this day. Today we celebrate our heros of this land, who help end the reign of chaos." "Hey!" came a voice in the crowd. It was Discord. "If I were to know ponies didn't like chocolate for rain, I would have changed it to strawberry!" he cackled. His wife Fluttershy jabbed her elbow into his side as their two kids snickered. A brief laugh stirred the audience as Sombra continued, "Through the hardest of times to the most joyful occasions." They looked warmly at the Princesses, "We are here today to celebrate them and all that they have done and will do for the good of Equestria!"

The ponies cheered as he nodded as Celestia. Walking up with her wings spread out she said, "It is with great joy to raise the sun beside my sister, Luna." "Yes," Luna said coming next to her, "And it is a honor to ask your future rulers, Princess Light Breeze and Princess Aurora Slumber, to join us as we raise the sun and moon together!" Everypony cheered as Light and Aurora's jaws dropped.

Mythic smirked as he closed Light's mouth. "Go on and stand next to your mother," Sombra whispered, "You too Aurora." Shaking her head, Light gulped as she sheepishly went to stand beside her mother. She gulped, she didn't want to cause another accident. "You'll be fine." Celestia said calmly, "You are in control and with the support of your friends, you will surely do fine." Light looked out in the audience. Immediately she spotted her filly friend, Star Sentry Sparkle, standing attop Flash Sentry's head. She then spotted next her other royal companions, sitting in the front cheering her on. She then turned to Mythic who stood off the side next to Melissa. He nodded in encouragement as Light let out a deep sigh, "Okay, let's do this."

Nodding to Luna, the dark alicorn took flight to the sky. Aurora flew beside her as they joined the tip of their horns together. Magic illuminated from their horns as it entwined creating a beautiful view. The moon started to set as Celestia took flight. Light flew beside her as they did the same thing. Light hesitated before touching horns with her mother. Magic started to illuminate as they entwined together.

Everything was going smoothly until Light felt her eyes force open. Celestia's gold magic slowly was starting to be over colored by Light's purple magic. "Mom." she said worried. "Don't freak out," her mother replied calmly, "No ponies noticed anything yet." Beats of sweat came off Light's face as the sun came up. Light pulled back as the magic stopped. To her relief, the sun stopped in its rightful place and no moon was in sight. Everyone cheered as Celestia put a hoof on Light's shoulder. "You did good." she said. As Twilight created a sparkle in the sky, Mythic watched them all in awe. "Wow." he said as they all came back down.

Ponies mingled around talking to one another. Light was standing with the other royal children. "I can't believe we just did that!" Light said, "I can't believe _I_ just did that." "That was great Light." Frosty complemented, "And Aurora you were just as amazing as Light here." The baticorn blushed. "Thanks Frost." she whispered. "Is this the changeling you've been telling me about so much." Melissa asked flatly. Aurora shot a look at Frost Needleheart as he tilted his head, he heard Melissa. "Melissa!" she blushed. "Oh sorry," she said, "Here why don't you introduce us to take the attention off you." "Great idea," she said as Aurora said quickly, "Have you guys met my Squire Melissa Briar? She's pretty cool!"

She pushed her forward towards Frost as he said, "Um nice to meet you." "You have a built in pearl, aurora like feature." she commented. "She's very descriptive." Frosty observed. "Yeah." Aurora said. "So where's your squire Light?" Flurry asked. "He's coming." Light said pointing to the blue stallion. He walked over to Light as she said, "Guys meet Squire Mythic Hope." "Hello." he waved. "Pff how did a scrawny unicorn like you get picked?" came Rumble's voice. Mythic was taken back as Flurry said, "Uh you _were_ there when he saved Light's life."

"Don't pay attention to him," Light whispered, "He's always got something to say about everybody else." A little better he relaxed as he said, "Well then it's a pleasure to meet you." The dragon rolled his eyes as Frosty put in, "It is an honor to meet you good sir."

As they started cleaning up the place, Mythic hauled some garbage into the trash can. Walking over he started to take down a banner. He had a little trouble with the hinge until a voice came, "Let me help you with that." Celestia came beside him as she did a little trick with her magic. Easily it came undone as Mythic held the banner with his magic. "Where did you learn that from?" he asked impressed. "Well you learn a thing or two from being around for a few centuries."

"Isn't it hard?" he slipped, "Seeing those you come to know and then...well um moving on while you're still here?" Celestia sighed looking to the side. "I'm sorry I never should have-" Mythic started to apologize. "Well young one," she said, "You're going to come to know a lot of ponies. Some young some old, some ponies some other creatures. Sometimes they'll be with you for only a short time and others for as long as time goes but when they're gone it's best not to sulk. Instead be full of joy with memories you were able to create with them."

"That's-that's deep." Mythic said as he put the decorations away. Celestia smiled fondly, "You remind me of my daughter." As she started to walk away her mane got caught by one of the decorations. "Oh my," she said, "So much hair! Doesn't help when its flowing everywhere but what can I say?" "Let me help." Mythic offered as he used his magic to gently remove the party decoration. "Thank you Mythic." she said as she went off.

Mythic smiled after her. She really _was_ a good leader, and a good mother. He sighed looking down as he pulled the piece of hair that was snagged onto the decoration. When he returned back to his room he placed the two mare's single hairs into a bottle as he teleported it his mother. Luna and Celestia's faces flashed in his mind as he winced. This was wrong, he was being a two face! And it was such an odd request from his mother. But what could he do! He can't just leave his mother and tell the truth and expect them to let him stay, can he?

* * *

 ** _Wait hair samples? Why would Radiant need-hey look at that pretty butterfly!_**


	10. Squire's Day

Light and Mythic snickered beside each other. They sushed each other as Light quietly opened the door. When the coast was clear they said, "Let's go!" as they raced down the hallway. After an awesome time in Ponyville they kind of forgot to come in before dark. As the guards past by, Mythic and Light quietly went towards there rooms. "You think anypony noticed?" Mythic asked. "Please," Light said, "Today was so busy, I bet they probably haven't even noticed we were gone for so long."

Light opened the door to room. She was about to go in when she bumped into something. Light gulped as Mythic's blood went cold. Sombra stood there holding a stern expression. "Hehe," Light said nervously, "Hi dad, didn't see you there." "Do you know what time it is?" he asked. "Come on dad, I was with Mythic. My squire." she insisted with a raise in brow, "Can't be mad for something _you_ made law." Sombra let out a grunt as he eyed the boy. "Well you should be getting some rest. Tomorrow you, your mother, Luna, and Aurora are off to meet with the Queen Twilight to meet with Star to discuss Princess things." Light groaned, "Oh right."

"Now off you go." Sombra said. He walked out the room as he held a stare with Mythic. Mythic did everything in his power to not show any fear as the King shuffled past him. Before he turned the corner Sombra said, "Sleep tight, love you Breezie." "Love you too dad." Light said back as he disappeared.

"You know Breezie," Mythic said rubbing his shoulder, "I get the feelings that your dad doesn't like me." "Ah that's just him being an old cranky doodle." Light said simply, "I mean if he didn't like you than you wouldn't be my squire, right?" "I guess." Mythic said slowly.

Before she could go into her room Mythic stopped her asking, "Wait so what is this thing your doing tomorrow?" "Oh, every year Queen Twilight calls me and Aurora to come over and do some Friendship activities with her daughter. Nothing to fancy." Light explained. "So where does that leave me?" he asked, "Will I have to accompany you tomorrow?" "No it's a 'Princess' only event." Light said using air quotes.

"So what will I be doing tomorrow?" he asked. Light yawned, "Um if I can remember I think you'll be with Melissa tomorrow to do some training." "Oh Melissa," Mythic said. "I've chatted with her a few times," Light said, "I can see why Aurora loves her so much, she's a pretty cool pony." "Eh I don't know, she seems alright but." He trailed off. "Don't worry," Light said with a smile, "You'll be fine tomorrow." Mythic smiled at her as he said, "Well than I guess I'll see you later."

"Night." she yawned. Closing her door Mythic said, "Night Princess." He went into his room as he placed his cape up. His mirror started glowing as he let out a groan. He really wanted to go to sleep. Of all times to call she wants to do it now. Closing the curtains he tapped the mirror as Radiant Hope appeared. "Yes mom?" he said rubbing his eye. "Aww," she cooed, "Is my baby tired from undercover evil work?" Mythic cringed, not only because she was talking like he was a baby but that word; _evil_. Didn't settle right. His fur stood on end as she raised her voice, "Well you better keep it together!"

"Mom," he whispered harshly, "Keep it down, someone could hear." "Excuse me?" she said with a raise of brow. "What I mean is what can I do for you?" Mythic said quickly. "Well as you can see your dear old mum has been trying some new spells." she pointed out. He didn't realize it until she said something. Her mane was slightly longer than normal, and it almost looked like it was flowing.

"Tomorrow I need you to slip back here and pick up some stuff to take back to your place." she said. "Can't I just teleport them here?" he asked, "Or you maybe?" "No, you need to come here and retrieve them." she said, "Besides I'm sure no one's going to notice your gone." "But I got to go-" he started. "Go to what?" she said with a raise of brow. Her threatening glow made Mythic quickly say, "Go visit my mother!" A smile spread across her face as she said, "I will see you then my boy!" As she quickly signed off Mythic sighed. "Yeah, love you too." he muttered.

Climbing into bed he looked up at the ceiling. He used his magic to hold his heart necklace of him and his mom. He put his hoof to the old picture. "What ever happened?" he asked, "Why can't things be the way they used to be?" As he placed the locket down, he drifted to sleep as a faint memory came to mind.

* * *

 _Mythic was barely three years old. He was very curious and loved to explore as much as he could. As his little ears flicked, he shuffled his way through the tall grass. Poking his head over the tall grass he said, "I'm going to get you this time!" As he crept closer he waited a second more to pass. That's when he rushed out from his hiding place and pounced on a blue tail. "Oh you got me!" came the owner of the tail._

 _Mythic giggled as magic enveloped around him. "I did like you told me mommy!" he exclaimed, "I caught your tail!" "Well yes but also no." she said. He tilted his head in confusion. "See remember I told you to attack my tail with your magic." Mythic rubbed his hooves together. "But I don't want to hurt you." he mumbled. "Oh Mythic," Radiant said as she held him in his hooves, "When will you learn that you have powerful magic?" "Do I really?" he asked with big eyes. "Indeed you do!" she said before adding darkly to herself, "Better than that two-timing, no-good, heartbreaker."_

" _Huh?" Mythic asked. "Nevermind." Radiant said shaking her head and putting him down, "It's time to go back home." "But mommy we were having fun." Mythic whined. Radiant Hope growled as she snapped, "I_ _ **do not**_ _tolerate back talk mister! And you call me_ _ **mother**_ _,_ _ **not**_ _mommy." Mythic flinched back. Radiant looked into her son's shocked and confused eyes. They reminded her to much of him. Radiant felt a pain in her heart as she quickly averted her son's gaze._

 _Mythic watched her stalk off and back into their home. That was the first time Mythic realized in his young life that something had happened to his mom to make her the way that she is today. It was from then on, Mythic made it his own secret mission to make his mother proud and to be truly happy again._

* * *

A knock came to Mythic's door. The blanket slipped off from his head as Mythic yawned, "Coming." As he went to the door he opened it, rubbing his eyes. But to his confusion, no pony was there. He scratched his head as he turned around to go get ready for his training with Melissa. Suddenly his eyes widened as he jumped out of his fur. Melissa stood there with a blank expression on her face.

Mythic looked from Melissa to the door than back to Melissa. "How did you do that?" was all he could ask. "King Sombra has asked for us to report in the mirror hallway." Melissa replied. Mythic blinked. "Okay I'll be there in a jiff." he said slowly as the mare blinked back at him. She walked out as Mythic closed the door behind her. Shaking his head he went to go get ready for the day.

"So as you know, today the Princesses have gone off today with Queen Twilight." Sombra said. Mythic and Melissa stood beside each other. Mythic and Melissa were about the same height as they listened to King Sombra. _I didn't get a chance to say goodbye_ Mythic said to himself but he would see her again by the end of the day. "Since you are not looking after the care of the Princesses," Sombra continued, "You two will spend the day working together. It will be good to exchange your experiences with being a Squire as well as working with Princesses."

Mythic tilted his head. _So it's like a break day and we don't have to be paired up together all day?_ Mythic asked himself. As if he could read his mind Sombra said, "This your chance to know each other better." Looking at Mythic he added, " _Not_ a goofing off seccion." _I don't even think Melissa laughs._ Mythic thought to himself as he gulped under Sombra's gaze. As he turned away he said, "You are dismissed."

Turning to Melissa he said,"Well uh Melissa, what do you want to do first?" "If it's okay with you," she said, "I would like to visit my parents first. I got a letter saying they're in Ponyville." Mythic's ears flicked. _This would be a perfect chance for me to go see what my mother has for me._ He said to himself. "Oh then I guess you could go do that while I just...er go practice on my magic." he said. "King Sombra wants us to stick together and probably learn a few life lessons along the way." she replied bleakly. Mythic squinted his eyes at her. Her voice was so neutral, he couldn't tell whether or not she was sarcastic or serious or any emotion for that matter. _The sooner you go, the sooner you can get to me._ He could almost hear his mother's words say to him. Sighing he said, "Alright, lead the way then."

* * *

 _Not again._ Mythic said to himself as a paper bag was around his head. Why on _earth_ would they be back at the crazy Pie's place? Not that it was a bad thing but he wasn't used to the whole 'surprise' thing. As the bags removed from their heads, the Pie Twins eyes gleamed. "You're back!" they said, "And you brought Melissa!"

The two ponies tackled the mare as she gave no reaction to their craziness. "Squire Mythic," came Pinkie Pie's voice, "I didn't expect to see you here." "The Princesses are out for the day and the King has asked us to spend the day together." The pink mare's eyes gleamed, "So it's like a Squire's Day huh?" "Yeah," Mythic said, "Squire Day." "I saw the opportunity for a fourth wall break of this chapter's title." Pinkie said winking. "Huh?" Mythic said as the twins attention went to their mom. "Ah no fair!" Pumpkin said. "I didn't even realize it." Cinnamon added. Pinkie giggled as a yellow stallion with brown crazy hair like the three ponies walked into the room. He took Pinkie's hoof as he looked foundly at her. "Yeup it takes practice kiddies," he said, "Your mom has years of experience." "Aw Cheesy," Pinkie fawned, "You're so sweet!"

"Sorry to break this little moment," Mythic said awkwardly, "But is Melissa your daughter?" Why else would they be here? "Oh no," Pinkie said, "Melissa is my niece!" She turned to her as she gave her a hug. "Hi Auntie Pinkie." she said. Pinkie pulled back as she squeezed Melissa's cheeks. "Look at you. I'm so proud of you! So is your mom." "Yes, I am very proud of my little one." came another voice.

They turned to see a gray mare with purple hair. Next to her stood a gray stallion with brown hair. Melissa walked over to her mom and dad. "Mother and Father, I'm so happy to see you." Melissa said with a neutral expression. "Melissa. It is so good to see you after all this time." her mother replied, matching her daughter's 'energy'. They hugged each other as Mythic stood their, jaw-gapped. The twins lightly closed his mouth as he shook his head. "Wait wait wait," he said, "But how are you all related?" "That's easy," Pinkie said, "Maud here is my big sister! Can't you tell?"

Mythic looked from Maud to Pinkie. "Yeah, I can see the similarities." Mythic finally said. "We brought you a little something." her father said digging into his satchel. He dropped a gray stick into her hoof. What type of gift was that? But Melissa looked up at her father and said, "Wow it's a birch branch. I love it thank you!" As she placed it into her satchel she said, "I would love to stay and chat but Mythic and I have to go attend to some business." "We do?" Mythic asked. "Alright, but visit again soon." Maud said. As they hugged Melissa headed towards the door. Mythic waved goodbye to the family as he followed her. _What is she up too?_ Mythic thought.

"So what business do we have to do?" Mythic asked. They were back in Canterlot as Melissa held her stick rock. "Well I thought we could go discuss how it's been being a Squire and such." she replied. _But I have to go meet with my mother._ Mythic said. "How about we catch a bite to eat here?" Melissa suggested. It was a sit down restaurant as Mythic took in a deep breath. "Sounds good to me." he said as he followed her in. They got a table as they looked through the menu. Soon enough they ordered as silence came between the two.

Mythic tapped his hooves on the table as he kept looking at the time. This was so awkward for him. Usually it would be him and Light eating together and doing stuff together. Mythic gulped, he could almost feel his mother's rath on why he wasn't there. "Would you excuse me just for one moment?" Mythic said. He rushed to the bathroom as he faced the mirror. "You got to go to your mother." he said in the mirror. "But I can't just leave her here." he said, "That would be rude."

A small colt washed his hooves as he looked at Mythic with a funny look. Mythic nervously waved at the boy as he rushed out the sighed, "Okay I'll just quickly go and then come back." Satisfied of his plan he teleported out of the bathroom and was outside the restaurant. "I'm coming mother." he said.

Soon he had reached the old garden of flowers that laid just a little way from his old home. He stopped to take a sniff. "Still sweet." he said with a sigh. Suddenly his fur fluffed up as an angry voice pierced the silent air, "What are you doing smelling flowers?" Mythic looked up to see his mother, standing there with question and annoyance. Mythic quickly stood up at attention, like his mother had trained him. Serious.

She walked over to him as she said, "It's past noon, I expected you to be here at sunrise." "Forgive me mother," Mythic said, "King Sombra had ordered me to spend the day with another Squire. The Princesses are gone for the day." "Typical Sombra." she said as her eyes flickered. She turned her back to him as she said, "Come along, there is much to discuss." _I hope it's not for too long, I left Melissa without a word. She might get upset or worse, she could tell King Sombra._ Mythic gulped.

They walked into the cave, going deeper into it. _Glad I'm not living here anymore._ Mythic couldn't help but think. He kind of felt bad for his mom that she had to live here. But just as soon as Mythic completes his part of the mission that's all going to change. "Mythic it seems as if the process is gong a little too slow." Radiant Hope started, "What it seems like is the Princess only sees you as nothing more but a Squire." Mythic tilted his head. _I'm more than a Squire,_ Mythic said _I'm her friend._

The mare stopped at a bin as she opened it. "So to speed things along I have something for you to give to her." she said digging into the trunk. Mythic tilted his head as she brought something up. In her magic she held a tiny bottle with a pink liquid. Mythic took it from her as he examined it. "What is it?" he asked. "It's a potion." she said, "Whenever you get the chance, have her drink it." "What will it do to her?" he asked a little uneasy. He didn't want it to hurt her. "It will help you get _closer_ to her." she simply replied.

Mythic tilted his head as he watched her walk away from him. Sticking it into his satchel, Melissa's visit with her parents gave him an urge to just talk with his mother and be with her. "How are you doing?" he asked. "Excellent!" she replied, "The plan is going well and Sombra won't see what's coming for him!" "That's not what I meant." Mythic said. "Do you want to go do some magic exercises?" he suggested coming to her side. "Such as what?" she asked. "Maybe we can do 'Magic Toss' where each time you toss the ball it turns into something else." Mythic said. "You mean child's play?" Radiant asked with a raise in brow, "Mythic you a far to old for that now." "I just wanted to spend time with you," he said before mumbling, "Like we used to." "Mythic I do not like the mumbling," Radiant glared, "Besides there is far to much work to be done." Mythic looked down with disappointment in his eyes. Radiant Hope rolled her eyes as she cupped his chin. "Don't you worry Mythy," she cooed, "As soon as we take control, you and I can spend the whole day together! Won't that be great?" Mythic gave a weak smile as he said, "Yeah great."

He made his way out as he took one more look back. Half of him expected for her to say something else. Sighing his ears drooped as he was about to go out. "Oh Mythic one more thing!" came his mother's call. His ears perked up as he said, "Yes?" "Be sure that after she drinks it she looks at you." she said, "Goodbye my Prince." Mythic sighed as he said, "Okay mother."

Sadness nubbed at him as he looked at the potion. _What could this possibly do to her?_ He asked himself as he slipped it back into his satchel. He was walking down the hill when the ground started to rumble. Looking behind him he saw a huge boulder hurdling his way. Before he could do anything, a gray blur jumped towards the huge danger. Quick as lightning, the pony used her hooves to dig through and break down the huge boulder to small rocks. Mythic watched in shock as the pony turned around and said, "You left your food. Don't worry, I brought it for you." His eyes twitched as his mouth was wide open. How in Equestria did she get up here? Did she follow him? Worse, maybe she saw him talking to his mother about the plan.

"I saw you leave outside the restaurant." she said walking to him, "If you wanted to see your mother than you should have just told me." Mythic's blood turned cold as he felt his heart stop. _I'm busted!_ He told himself. "Look about that," he fumbled for words, "I was er just telling her about my plan to become the best Squire ever! Yeah-yeah that's what it is!" "You don't have to lie to me." Melissa said. Mythic blinked back at her. "H-How did you find out?" was all he can ask. "I walked by your room and overheard the maniacal laugh. "I told her she was being to loud." he cursed to himself. "So does a baby bird live with it's mother all it's life?" Melissa asked. "What? What does that have to do with any-" Mythic started. "Does a baby bird live with its mother all its life?" Melissa asked again. "No." Mythic said slowly. "And soon the baby bird starts making its own decisions." "Yes?" Mythic said, slightly confused. "So then why do you allow your mother to make your decisions for you?" she asked simply. Mythic opened his mouth but no words came out. It never really occurred to him. His mother's gaze was engraved into his mind.

"Because," he started, "Because she's my mother?" Melissa looked back at him with a neutral face. Suddenly his whole life was on the line now that she found out Mythic's secret, or at least know something is up. "Please, I can't lose this position. I have to finish the plan and get back what's rightfully ours and-" Mythic started to beg. "I'm not going to tell." Melissa said. "You're what?" Mythic said, thinking there was fluff in his ears. "I won't tell." she said. "But why?" he couldn't help but ask. What he was doing was wrong and will actually get him into trouble if they find out to soon. "Because you will change on your own." she replied. "What do you mean?" he asked. Melissa shook her head, "That is for you to figure out on your own. I can see the troubles in you and I can also see the goodness trying to come out in you."

She wasn't making any sense at all. Melissa brought out a small bag as she handed it to him. "I thought you might be hungry." she said as he took it with is magic. He smiled back at Melissa. "You really are the greatest Squire there is." he said, "I wish I can be the same."

A small smile went across her face as she looked at him. _She has a smile!_ Mythic said to himself in shock as she continued to look at him."What?" Mythic asked. "I think Princess Light would argue with that." "Light?" Mythic said, "Well I guess that's different but she's my friend." "That's what I said about Branch." "Branch? You mean your stone or uh is it a stick?" Mythic asked looking at Melissa's strange stone stick. "Nope," she said shaking her head as she shined her stick stone, "Branch Carver is a wood carver, he's my boyfriend."

Mythic's eyes widen. Melissa had a boyfriend!? Wait no that's besides what she was talking about. "What are you implying?" Mythic couldn't help but say with a raise of brow. "Nothing." she said in a monotone voice. "Was that sarcasm?" he asked. "No." she replied. "Are you sure?" Mythic said. "Nope." Melissa replied as Mythic gave a baffled look. She let out a small chuckle, "You'll find out when your ready." "Melissa, you don't make any sense." Mythic replied. "But that's what makes me a good pony." she said. Walking past him she said, "Now come on, the Princesses will be back soon and we need to be there to greet them." He shook his head as he said, "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

"Melissa!" Aurora's joyful cry came. She flung her hooves around Melissa's neck. "Aurora. It's good to have you back." Melissa said in a monotone voice. Light approached Mythic with a welcoming gaze. "Hey Mythic," she said, "So how was it today with Melissa?" "Actually," he said with a smile, "It was pretty good. I see why Aurora's likes her so much." "See I told you it would be okay." she said walking past him. Melissa looked at Mythic with the world's smallest but sly smile. Mythic pinned his ears back as he followed Light. _What does she know anyway? Light's just my friend as it's just all apart of the plan to get the thrown back._ Mythic said to himself. But the more he said it, the less it seemed so.

* * *

 _ **What could that potion possibly lead too? Also we see a more connection between our two squires, MelissaxMytihc is the way to be am I right? Nah I'm just messing but who knows what will happen. And Mythic has even met his competition yet, oops I said that out loud. Uh quick diversion! *throws dust in face and runs in opposite direction***_


	11. The Falling Stars of the Crystal Empire

A knock came to Mythic's door. As Mythic levitated his cape into a suitcase he said, "Come in." The door opened as Light came into the room. Bouncing over to Mythic she said, "So are you almost done packing?" "Just about." Mythic replied. The Royal Canterlot family have been invited to The Fallings Stars of the Crystal Empire Festival. It was just a few days away and so they were all packing up to get ready to catch the train. "This is going to be super fun." Light continued, "You're going to love it!" "How many times have you gone to it?" Mythic asked as he placed his teddy bear into his case. "Once actually," Light said a little embarrassed, "I believe I was 4 and Aurora was 2. But I can still remember that night!" Light foundly held her cheek as the memory came to mind.

* * *

" _When's it going to start Daddy?" Light asked. She was standing between Sombra's hooves as he chuckled down at her. Sombra and Celestia were standing in the open area as a few hoof steps away from them, Luna and Nova Slumber were attending there baby. "It should be starting sometime soon," Sombra replied, "Shining Armour says that the best spots to see them is right around here. And we were lucky too, it's crowded already!" Light kept her eyes peeled to the skies as she tried hard to see the special stars. She frowned, "It's hard to see things down here." Sombra smiled as he levitated Light onto his shoulders. "How's that for a view?" he asked._

 _Light gleamed as she planted her hooves on the back of Sombra's head. "Now I can see everything!" she said as she flapped her little wings, "Look at me! I can see the whole world!" Celestia chuckled, "Oh is that so?" Sombra and Celestia learned their heads against each other as Light continued to watch the skies. The suspense was killing her! Just then a voice came, "Citizens of the Crystal Empire. Ponies of all ages. Tonight is the Night of the Falling Stars! We hope you enjoy this momentous occasion as we join together with family and friends. To share these memories forever!" The voice belonged to the ruler of the Crystal Empire, Queen Cadence. Flying beside her was her daughter, Princess Flurry Heart. They glided across the sky as sparkles sprinkled down to the ground._

 _Light's eyes gleamed as she said, "Ooo I can't wait!" "Look Breezie." Sombra said. Light looked in the direction of her father as her eyes gleamed. A single star crossed the sky as the ponies looked in awe. Light's eyes twinkled as Sombra said, "You know Breezie, they say when the stars are crossing the sky, you can make one wish and it's bound to come true." "Really?" Light said looking down at him. Sombra's eyes were full of warmth as he looked at Celestia. "Really." he replied. Sombra and Celestia shared as kiss as Light gagged. Her focus was more on the stars. Now there were thousands going across the sky!_

* * *

Coming back to reality she said, "You're going to love it!" "Yeah it also catches us a break from working back here, am I right?" Mythic asked. "Never more sure!" Light said, "Now come on, the train leaves soon and we have to meet mom and-I mean Queen Celestia and King Sombra at the entrance." "Ah it's okay," Mythic said, "You can call them your mom and dad in front of me. Nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of." Light smiled at him. It was good to know she could rely on her Squire to not judge her for being herself and saying simple stuff like calling her parents mom and dad instead of being formal and saying their Royal title.

Mythic tried his best to close his suitcase but had a little trouble. "Here let me help." she said going to him. She helped press down to close the suitcase as Mythic picked it up with his magic. "Alright," she said turning, "You're all set and ready to go!" "Wait I need to get just one more thing." he said. Light rolled her eyes. "Fine but if you're not down there in five, we're leaving you." she said going out of the room.

Mythic rolled his eyes as he went over to his drawer. Double checking to see no one was coming or around, he opened it. The little potion sat there as Mythic looked down at it. Levitating it with his magic he gulped. _I could give it to her there._ He said to himself as he slid the bottle into one of the outer zippers of his suitcase. Luckily for him it didn't bulge out, otherwise he was busted. Just as he was about to go out the room he looked back at the mirror. _One full week without her pestering me._ Mythic couldn't help but think. With that he went out the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

They were now on the train, on their way to the Crystal Empire. Light sat next to Aurora as she was reading a book. Aurora gazed outside as Mythic and Melissa sat on the opposite side of them. Aurora pressed her face against the window as she peered outside. "This is going to be such a great Falling Stars this year I can feel it!" she exclaimed. "Oh how so?" Light asked. "Well for one it'll be our first time being with our squires," Aurora said as she pointed to them, "And the other royal Prince and Princesses will be there." Light looked at Aurora as she dreamily looked out the window. She knew exactly who she was thinking about.

"You hoping a certain somepony," Light started as she snickered, "Or some _changeling_ , will ask you to watch the Falling Stars with him?" Aurora's cheeks turned pink as her eyes flashed at her. "Light, you wouldn't!" Aurora said in a worried tone. "I'm teasing." she smiled as Aurora let out a sigh of relief. She then used her bat wings to knock of Light's book. "Hey!" Light said. "You started it." Aurora replied sticking her tongue out. "And I'm ending it." Light said, a glow in her eyes. She tickled the baticorn as she burst into laughter. "Come on no fair!" she giggled.

The two Princesses giggled as Mythic smiled at the two. They were practically sisters! Melissa caught his eye as she looked beside him. She didn't say anything but Mythic let out a huff as he pinned his ears back. _What does she know?_ He said to himself. "Look we're almost there!" Aurora said, bringing Mythic out of his thoughts. "Wow." he said in awe. Getting past the blizzard and slipping through the entrance, there was a lot to see around the place. So many dazzling places and it almost looked as if it were actual crystals. The train stopped at the station as it let out a whistle.

Piling off, Sombra used his magic to give a grand tip to the conductor. They grabbed their luggage off the train as they started walking. Suddenly came a cry, "Light Breeze!" Before she realized it, she was tackled by a purple blur. Looking up, Star's eyes shined as Light smiled. "Star." she said, "Great tackle. Practically winded me out." "Thanks!" Star beamed. "Star, we've talked about this." came her mother's voice. Picking her up she said, "No tackling the ponies. It's not Princess like." "Aw but mom it's fun." Star replied. "Let her be Twi," came Flash's voice, "It's the Eve of The Falling Stars of the Crystal Empire Festival!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as Celestia said, "We should be checking into somewhere to stay, don't you think?" "Cadence said we can stay with her." Twilight explained as she put Star down. "Very thoughtful of her." Celestia said fawnly. "Then shall we be off?" Sombra asked. Celestia nodded as Light asked, "Wait, do you think we could walk around or something? Just to kill some time before it gets dark?" Celestia looked at Sombra as they both nodded. The older kids scuffled off. "Wait for me!" Star cried before being scooped up in some magic. "Oh no little lady," Twilight said, "You're coming with us." Star made a pout face as Flash and Twilight kissed each side of her cheek to cheer her up.

"Wow would you just take a look at this place!" Mythic said in awe, "It's so dazzling!" "Yeah and the nights here, I've heard, are absolutely extraordinary!" Aurora said. "I'm just a bit confused though," Mythic said, "Wasn't there a _**huge**_ snowstorm before we arrived?" "Oh yeah that's the weird thing about this place," Light said, "See the ponies of the Crystal Empire are able to live here by the power of the Crystal Heart. It's power creates a barricade around the empire, keeping the ponies here safe and keeping the crazy snow storm out." "The Crystal Heart." Mythic said. "Look it's up ahead." Melissa stated.

The four ponies trotted towards the huge crystal heart. "I am overwhelmed with joy from this magnificent type of rock." Melissa said. It shined as Mythic said, "Wow, no wonder there's a big deal about it. It's got to be the brightest crystal I've ever seen." "It is pretty great, now isn't it?" came a voice. The four ponies turned to see a pink alicorn. Her mane was long and curly as it laid on her shoulders with wonderful colors to complement her good beauty. She had a yellow-gold crown on her head as she approached the group of ponies. "Princess Flurry Heart." Light said with a bow. Melissa, Mythic, and Aurora did the same as the alicorn giggled. "There is no need for that young Light Breeze and Aurora." she said, "That goes for the two of you squires as well."

They all stood up as she came in between them. "So it's your first time up close to the Crystal Heart?" she asked looking beside them. "We've always read about it but it looks so great in person." Light said. "Did your books say anything else about the Crystal Heart?" she asked as the ponies looked at each other. "Was it suppose to?" Aurora asked. "Well no because it's more of a saying we have here instead of a proven fact." Flurry said, "However, it is said that the Crystal Heart's Reflection has magical properties. It reflects what's in your heart." Aurora's galaxy eyes shimmered more than before. "So what you're saying what we see in the Crystal Heart is like what will happen in the future or something?" "Something like that," Flurry said, "A wise pony once said we have the chance to shape our own destinies."

"Can-can we look?" Light asked, unsure if it was okay or not. "Be my guest." Flurry said with a gesture of her wing. The four ponies came up to it, close enough to see their reflection. Melissa could see herself with a grand armour, retired now from the castle, and teaching a self defense class in the Town where Starlight once lived. She was there with Branch. She smiled. Aurora could see ponies celebrating during the night, having a good time and being together. Beside her adult self was a silhouette of another creature. Couldn't be a pony, it had antlers. As Aurora stepped back, silhouette or not, she recognized those antlers anywhere. Light's eyes were wide with worry and confusion. Her mane was glowing and flowing, like the ones she saw in her dreams, and within her mane was small figures of the ones she loved and cared about. Her purple magic showed as Light couldn't tell if this was good or bad. As for Mythic, he could share the same worry and confusion. He was standing boldly with a scowl on his face. Beside him was Light and he couldn't tell if she was either laying beside him, hurt or worse, or if she was standing beside, with a strong gaze of a uninterpreted emotion. Worst of all, his mother was there. She had wings and a dark gaze!

"So did you see anything?" Flurry asked. Melissa simply blinked back at the Princess as Flurry smiled with a warm glow. "I look so much different when I'm older!" Aurora said, "Well _older_ as in like when I reach alicorn years." Flurry chuckled as she said, "Yes indeed." Her gaze went to concern when she saw Mythic and Light hadn't moved from where they were standing. "Are you two alright?" she asked. Light and Mythic both stepped back with a gasp. "Y-yes!" they both said. "Did you see anything?" Flurry asked. Light and Mythic gulped. "Just myself." Mythic said as Light nodded in agreement, "Yeah, guess we didn't look at it right." Flurry smiled as she said, "Well the Crystal Heart works in mysterious ways, if you were to go straight to the answer, than there would be no experience."

The afternoon sun was starting to come down. "You're staying at our place for the night," Flurry said walking past them, "Why don't we head on over there now?" "Lead the way!" Aurora said as Melissa followed. Mythic and Light walked together as thoughts buzzed in their minds. _Does this mean everything will turn out good or bad?_ They asked themselves.

* * *

"Would you take at look at these amazing decorations and patterns." Light said looking around the room they were staying in. "Yeah and the cups are made out of crystals!" Aurora said. "I suppose that is rather intriguing," Luna said coming by her mother's side, "You don't see very much of those these days." Aurora pinned her ears back as a small blush came on. "Mom," she said irritated, "Don't make fun of me." "Oh Slumber," Luna said as she used her wing to bring her to her side, "I'm only teasing."

Light used her magic to pull back the covers. Celestia tilted her head. "Something wrong Light?" she asked. "Oh I'm fine!" Light smiled. Celestia raised a brow. "Don't give me that phony smile, you can tell me." Light looked down before looking back at her mom. "Can my magic turn evil?" she whispered. Celestia's eyes widen as she looked behind. Her sister was busy with her own daughter as she came to Light's side. "Honey, why would you ask such a thing?" she asked. "The more I grow, the more powerful it's become." Light explained, "What if I can't control it one day and the magic consumes me?" Celestia rested her chin on her head. "Oh Light," she said, "We are the masters to are own destinies." "But I can't help but think if I was normal." Light sniffed. "Light Shine Celestia Breeze," Celestia said firmly, "You _are_ normal. No, you are special. Don't ever take for granted the gifts you have been given, okay?" It wasn't a great answer but it helped. "Okay." Light smiled as she rubbed her cheek against Celestia's.

* * *

 _This is so awkward._ Was all Mythic could think. He had to share the same room with King Sombra. **King Sombra!** How could they do this to him? The King hardly seemed to like him but then again he had to if he was the Squire to _his_ daughter. "Better get some shut eye," Sombra said as he placed down a book, "Don't want to sleep out on the event tomorrow." "Yes sir." Mythic said as he unpacked his stuff. His Squire cape unravelled as his stuffed bear fell onto the floor. He blushed as Sombra looked at him. Quickly picking it up he explained, "It's not what it looks like! It's a...stress toy! Yeah-yeah, I hold this when I'm uh angry. No wait! That sounded bad like I have anger issues!"

He stopped his explanation as he heard a chuckle. He could hardly believe it. King Sombra was laughing! It was chuckling but a close second for laughing. "You don't need to lie," Sombra said, "Light still sleeps with her old foal blanket with fireflies. It's so worn out that it looks like it would fall apart if you were to pick it up!" Mythic couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thought of Light having a little foal blanket but then again here he was with his teddy bear.

Suddenly his heart stopped. He ran his hoof over a pouch. The potion was missing! Mythic looked to the floor to see it rolling towards Sombra. His eyes widened as Sombra was hanging up his cape. "You know it's better to tell the truth than to hide away a secret and cover it up with a lie." Sombra said. "Y-yes! Of course." Mythic said as he used his magic. It illuminated around the bottle just before it hit his hooves. He sighed in relief only to drop it quickly as Sombra turned to face him. "I know I've seem like a hard nut to crack open." Sombra started as he went to the other side of the room. "Oh er well-" Mythic started, he couldn't argue with that. It only seemed like his family was the only thing keeping him sane! His concern, however; was for the potion that was rolling away. "It's just things have gone wrong in the past and I want the best for my family." Sombra said. "Uh-huh." Mythic agreed as he quickly picked his potion up with his magic. As he jerked it to his side Sombra turned to face him. Mythic quickly stuffed it under a pillow as he smiled. "So don't you forget what I've been saying since day one." Sombra said with a brow. "Of course!" Mythic nodded as he said to himself _As if that death stare can ever be forgotten._

Sombra held the boys stare for a second longer. Why was it each time he looked into his eyes, he reminded him of someone? Sombra blinked. _I made the decision and now I have to accept it._ Sombra said to himself _If I didn't think he was right for the job I would have chosen one of the other worthy ponies who tried out._ Sombra turned as he said, "Well goodnight lad." Mythic could breathe again. "Goodnight sir." he said. As Sombra settled into bed he had his back facing Mythic. Good thing too. Mythic picked up the potion to make sure there was no damage. To his relief there wasn't. As he placed the vile back into his luggage Mythic gulped as he recalled what he saw in the Crystal Heart. _Is that a good or bad sign if I'm standing beside or over Light?_

* * *

"Wow! The Crystal Empire look is looking good on me!" Aurora commented. They were getting themselves ready. Tonight was the Falling Stars. Luna and Celestia decided to fix their daughters up for the occasion. "Where ever did you come up with this concept?" Aurora asked, "It's like I'm in the past!" Luna and Celestia looked at each other with a grin. "We've had our inspiration somewhere." Celestia replied. Light came out, her mane was up in a nice bun. "Your mane looks nice up Light!" Aurora said. "You look great yourself." Light said to Aurora. A knock came to the door. "Yes?" Luna answered. Nova's face poked his head through the door. "We're just about ready." Luna said going to him.

The girls piled out the room as Sombra approached Celestia. A blush went across his face. She was wearing her mane in the style of the other Mirror Celestia. "Tia." he whispered. "What don't like it?" Celestia teased. His blush intensified, "Tia!" Celestia giggled as Sombra rolled his eyes. "Where's Mythic?" Light asked. "In the room," Sombra replied, "He said he had to do something first." "I'm sure he's done," Light said walking past them, "I'll go fetch him."

Mythic looked down at his hoof. He swirled the bottle as the potion splashed side to side. _This could be my chance to give it to her._ Mythic said. But this felt so wrong! Going behind her back like this and giving her who knows what. Mythic has come to enjoy Light's friendship and he couldn't imagine if it were to break. _But this is for the greater good son._ He could almost hear his mother say to him _Once we take over, you can have anything you want!_ Mythic sighed. He couldn't fail his mother, she was all he had. He felt the blood drain away from his face as he heard the door open. _Not again!_ He thought as he quickly hid the bottle in a pocket of his cape.

"You just about done Myth?" Light's voice came. He let out a relieved sigh. "Yes, I had to make sure my mane look alright." he forced to say. "Ooo," Light said with a sly look, "Myth trying to impress the ladies." Avoiding her gaze he said, "We're going to be late because you're acting like a little filly teasing about a school pony crush." Light flicked her tail on Mythic's face. "One night here and even that's enough for you to start acting like my dad." Light teased. "Ah Light, don't even!" Mythic said going after her. "Well," Light said grabbing his hoof, "Stop acting like an old donkey and let's go and have fun!" Mythic was being pulled away by Light, as he felt trapped staring into those beautiful purple eyes.

* * *

The lanterns filled the night as ponies talked with each other. Aurora lead the group as she said, "Look at all these cool things we can do before it starts!" Booths had been set up with games and activities. Lots of ponies rushed past them as they gathered around one booth in particular. "What's going on over there?" Mythic asked. "Don't know," Light said, "Let's go check it out." They walked over there as they tried to make their way to the front. Cheering was going on as a voice came, "Come one and all! To see if you can beat the champion of this years old time favorite, Hoof Wrestling!" As they came to the front, they saw a crystal pony dressed up in uniform as he held the champion's hoof in the air. It did not belong to a pony, however; it belonged to a changeling. The four looked in shock as Aurora said, "Frosty?"

At the mention of his name, Frost Needleheart looked to see Aurora. "Aurora!" he said, "And Light, Mythic, and Melissa. You came for the Falling Stars to eh?" "And it seems your a little busy with the activities too." Aurora chuckled with a blush. Light rolled her eyes. _Let the oblivion start_ Light said to herself. "You young lady," said the booth pony, "You seem like a match for this young fellow here. Why don't you give it a go?" Aurora looked at Melissa and Light. "Me?" she said with a confused glance back at the pony. "Yes! Come on over!" he said. "Oh nonononono," Aurora said, "You got it all wrong. See I can't go against Frostbite-I mean Frosty Night-I mean Frosty! I wouldn't want to hurt him." "Come on Rora," Frosty beckoned, "It'll be fun."

Aurora rubbed her hoof as she said, "Well I guess." Going up; Light, Melissa, and Mythic hung over the side of the gate. "You got this Aurora!" Light cheered. "Show no mercy." Melissa said bleakly. Aurora was now facing Frosty as she could feel the heat radiating off of her face from her blushing so much. "Now the game is simple," the pony said, "You hold each other's hooves and you try to see who can force the other one down." Aurora giggled, "We get to hold hooves!" Frosty got ready, holding his hoof out. Aurora went to meet it with her own as she screamed in her head. "Ready. Set. Go!" the pony said. Aurora was in such a daze that Frosty instantly put Aurora's hoof to the other side with no trouble. He tilted his head. "Uh Aurora," he said, "You've got to do that too." Aurora shook her head, "Oh uh right! I'm ready." The two got ready again. "Ready. Set. Go!" the pony said once more. In an instant, Frosty's hoof slapped down. Frosty looked in bewilderment as Aurora pulled back in shock. Everyone cheered as Aurora said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go so hard-I what I mean is that you said and then-I'm so sorry!" Frosty smiled back Aurora as he said, "Wow Aurora, not only are you funny but your strong too!"

Aurora blinked back at him. "He thinks I'm funny!" she said putting her hooves to her face. "Let's head back." Frosty said. As they went out the booth they met back up with Mythic, Melissa, and Light. "Nice one Aurora, didn't know you had it in you." Light said. "Stop it." Aurora blushed. "You were great Aurora." Frosty said, "You know the stars should be coming soon. Would you like to watch them with me?" Aurora had her jaw gapped as her eyes twinkled. Light closed as she whispered to her, "The guy you're completely bonkers over is asking you to watch the Stars with you. Say yes dumb dumb!" Aurora shook her head as she said, "Yes! I mean uh sure." "We're watching them over here," he said, "Come on, I'll show you." He took her hoof as he lead her. Aurora had the biggest smile as she said, "Wish me luck! And take a break off Melissa! You deserve it!"

Melissa had a small smile as she looked at Mythic and Light. She first looked at Light as Light said, "Well you know where we'll be watching but if you want you can roam around if you like. We'll see you later." "Okay." Melissa said as she locked eyes with Mythic. She didn't say anything but Mythic knew that look in her eyes. "Have a fun time." she said simply as she walked away.

They stood there for a moment as they watched her blend in the crowd. Light turned to Mythic as she said, "Well Myth wanna head back." "Um." he started as he took a brief glance around. He spotted a punch table. This was his chance to give her the potion. "Um how about we grab something to drink first?" he suggested. "Oh good idea, I could really go for some fruit punch." she said as she started to make her way over there. "Let me get it for you," Mythic said quickly, "It's the least I can do." Light raised a brow at him. That was rather unexpected of him but also very kind. "How kind of you," she said with a smile, "I'll meet you at the spot."

She walked away as Mythic headed for the punch bowl. Reaching it he used his magic to grab two empty cups. Scooping out the yummy beverage, he poured it into the two cups. Looking from side to side he then slowly took out the potion. He held it in front of him. This was it. He was actually going to give this to Light. He opened the cap as he hovered it over the cups. He hesitated. What would this do to her? Would it hurt her? What will happen? He closed his eyes as he poured it all into the cup. He sighed as he picked up the cups. He bumped into somepony as he put the cups back down. "Hey watch it buddy!" said the bulky pony. "I'm sorry." he said. "Ugh the least you can do is ask if he's alright." said the girl beside him. "Just because we're on this field trip together doesn't mean we _have_ to get along." he said to her. "The feelings neutral shellboy." she glared pouring a drink. "When will you ever let that go?" he growled. The mare faced him saying, "When you stop calling me fox trot!" Mythic gulped. He wasn't trying to be in the middle of a fight, so he grabbed his two cups and galloped away. He could hear their bickering in the background. "You hogged all the punch and now we have to share!' came the colt's voice. "Wah wah wah, cry me a river Feather Bangs." she taunted. "At least he has a better voice than yours." he came back.

Luckily for Mythic he was to far gone to hear and find out what was to happen next. He climbed the hill as he looked for where they were sitting. He spotted Queen Celestia's mane as the rest of the ponies came to view. Sombra and Celestia were sitting together, beside them were Luna and Nova. A little way from them were Twilight and Flash, watching their daughter fondly as she laughed at the fireflies landing on her nose. Light was sitting by herself as her ears twitched. She turned as she met Mythic's gaze. "Mythic!" she smiled, "It took you long enough." "There was only a few left." he managed to say. Handing her her cup, she said, "Well it better be worth it, been craving for some fruity taste."

She raised it towards her mouth. Mythic stiffened. This was it. She was about to drink it, he could only hope the effects weren't _too_ drastic. Gulping down the beverage Light licked her lips. "Mmm this was really good!" she said as she looked at him, "Thanks Mythic." They stood silent for a second looking at each other, eyes locked. _Did it work?_ He asked himself. Light's eyes softened as she said, "Myth, come sit over here. You're not going to be standing here the whole time right?" Mythic shook his head as he said, "O-Of course not." He took a seat next to Light as they looked at the sky. "It should be starting soon." Light said as she looked at him, "Aren't you excited?" Mythic looked into her eyes to see the joy and warmth that filled her bubbly spirit. "More than ever." he said.

They sat there waiting patiently. In the air, two alicorns hovered among the ponies and creatures. "Citizens of the Crystal Empire!" came Queen Cadence's voice, "Visitors across the globe, we are gathered today for a momentous occasion." As all eyes were on the two ponies, Mythic started to hum a tune. His mother would sing it to him when he was a small foal. Light's ears perked up quickly. That tune, she immediately recognized it. She darted her eyes at Mythic. Why would he hum that tune? Where did he hear it from? Did he know something? "This is a very special Falling Stars celebration because this is the year Big Blue comes across the sky!" Cadence explained. As he continued to hum, Light saw the tip of her mane start to glow. This was bad. This was _really_ bad! If he hummed anymore, her haunting magical power secret would be out! She needed to do something fast! An idea came to mind. Quickly she used her magic as fireflies appeared in her mane. As her mane glowed, it blended in with the glow of the fireflies. As Mythic finished the tune, he looked at Light. Nopony else noticed because they were all listening to Cadence as Mythic asked, "Light what are you doing?" "I uh." She started as her eye twitched and magic sparked out of her horn.

"And without further adieu, let's watch at this momentous occasion we celebrate!" Cadence finished as she was the first to fly across the sky. Flurry followed after as sparkle dropped down from above. She could feel a magic burst about to happen, she _had_ to distract Mythic. "Look!" she said as Mythic looked to the sky. A blue streak was crossing the sky. It was Big Blue. At that same moment, Light's magic sparked out as it went across the entire Empire. It reached the Crystal Heart as it spinned. It shimmered as it's own glow burst from it. The glow reached all the ponies and creatures of the Crystal Empire. Luckily for Light, the ponies were more so focused on their Crystal Pony look than Light's near-reveal outburst.

"Would you look at that?"

"Wow I'm shining!"

"This is the best!"

"Take a picture of this!"

Light let out a relieved sigh as Mythic looked at her. "Wow." he said looking at her. She was sparkling head to hoof and her mane has a barrett in it. "You look amazing." he said. Light finally had the chance to look at him. "You look great too, you could pass off as a Crystal Pony."she said. Myhytic gasped as he looked at himself. His mane was in a super nice curl as he shined as much as Light and all the other ponies. Their eyes met as they looked at each other. Something passed between them, like something was wanting to pull them together. Something was different in the way Light looked at Mythic. Maybe it was the potion and its effect. Or it may be from when Light's mane was glowing or was it all in his head?

His eyes widened as Light rested her head on his shoulder. What was she doing? Was this apart of the effects? What should he do? But Light let out a sigh as she looked up into the sky. Mythic's worries and doubts vanished as he relaxed and looked to the skies. This was _his_ vacation, it was time to stop worrying so much about the plan and his mother and enjoy himself. The plan could wait.

"You know Mythic," Light said, "Someone once told me that when the stars are crossing the sky, you can make one wish and it's bound to come true." "Seriously?" he asked looking down at her. "Definitely." Light replied. Mythic looked up to the sky. The stars were going across the skies now. One star stood out of them all. _I wish_ he said _That one day Light can forgive me and we could still remain friends after this all ends._ As the ponies watched the sky, the ponies who argued before were now almost glued together. "You're my little sneaky fox! Simply spellbounding!" the colt said nuzzling her forehead. "Come on Shelly, you know you're just as amazing too!" she replied kissing his cheek. They giggled as they leaned on each other, leaving the sparkling drink they shared behind them in the trash bin.

* * *

 ** _*laughs in a corner* So much to take in huh? Also there may have been an easter egg somewhere in there, see if you could spot it. If this were an actual episode of MLP, there would be so many facials that would be fun to draw and see ^^ (Hehe I almost forgot to upload this chapter today but a new chapter coming live to you one week from today)_**


	12. Happy Birthday Light Breeze

"Well?" Mythic asked uneasy. Two months passed since he had given Light the potion. Mythic couldn't really tell if the potion worked. Heck he didn't even know what it would _do_ to her. He tried his best to look for signs but all he could find was himself feeling really weird around Light. What if he accidentally drank it instead from all the commotion that happened that night? He was talking with his mom in front of the mirror as she held his report. She held a stubborn look on her face which made Mythic uneasy. What if the plan was failing but would that really be so bad?

Radiant Hope suddenly smiled as her eyes shined. Mythic took a step back. He didn't expect her to be so happy. A little too happy. Could he ever recall his mother react in such joy aside from all the evil plans and plots? "Everything is going well according to plan," she said in glee, "And I assume you are doing your part son." "Of course!" he said nodding his head, "I would never disappoint-" "But there's just this one thing." she said. "What is it?" he asked. "I don't know it seems like that Light is hiding something. Are you _sure_ she tells you _everything_?" she questioned. "Yeah! She's my friend." he replied. But it made him feel bad that she told him just about everything and he kept this huge secret. Radiant tapped her chin. "No. She's hiding something. Something big." she declared, "Maybe it's something we can use."

She placed his note down as she flipped her hair. "Do a little snooping around in her room," she said, "See if she keeps a diary or something." Mythic gulped. Wasn't that invading her privacy? Afterall Light never asked where he comes from and they kept it like that. "Are we clear?" Radiant said again. "Yes mother." he nodded. "Good," she said with a huff, "Oh and one more thing, now that it seems you are on good terms with that half bat alicorn freak, I think it's time you bring me a piece of her hair too." _Again?_ Mythic thought as he said, "I will do so." "Then goodbye my sweet Prince." Radiant said in a baby voice. Mythic didn't even bother replying because the moment he took in a breath, she signed out.

He walked to his bed as he let out a groan. "This is getting out of hoof!" he muffled into his pillow. Being an undercover spy was one thing but going into somepony else's room and snooping around was crossing the line. But like any other time, he had to do as his mother said. _But when should I do it?_ He asked _I can't do it while she's asleep, that is way over the creep level scale. And during the day I'm with her while we do Royal stuff!_ He flopped onto his bed as he looked at the ceiling. His eyes landed on the calendar. "Wait a second," he realized, "Light's birthday is this week!" A new problem arises in him, he still didn't know what to get Light for her birthday! "This is to much for one Squire to handle!" he said. "But you can handle it."

Mythic practically fell off the bed when a new voice came into the conversation. How much did the pony hear? What if they heard to much? Was it Light or one of the Queens? He gulped, was it King Sombra? Peeking from his pillow he let out a relieved sigh. "It's just me." Melissa said as she walked into the room. "Melissa for an earth pony, you're really scary." he admitted. Melissa shrugged. "What are you doing up so late in the night?" Mythic asked. "Brook needed some water." she replied holding her stick rock, "I can ask the same to you." "How much did you hear?" he asked, ignoring her question. "You have no idea what to get Light for her birthday." she replied. He sighed _Good she didn't hear the rest of the conversation._ "If you want," she said, "I can ask her what she wants and tell you." "No that's fine." Mythic said awkwardly, "I-I got an idea in mind." "Well okay." Melissa said going out the room. As she shut the door behind him he laid back down in his bed. He fiddled with the tip of his hair as he was deep in thought. _I have to do things for my mom and satisfy her needs and then I got to do my best as my duty as a Squire._ He said to himself. _And now Light's birthday is just around the corner and I have no idea what to get her!_ He would have asked about a thousand more questions if it weren't for his eyes slowly closing as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Get up!" came a muffled voice. Mythic slowly opened his eyes as he groaned, "Five more minutes." Suddenly more shouting starts to become louder. Mythic's head shot up from the bed. Something was wrong. The air smelled odd. Rushing to the door he threw it open. Ponies were running down the hallway as he looked the opposite way. His eyes were wide with shock. Fire! A fire broke out from the castle! As quick as he could he fireproof everything that was important to him. Throwing on his uniform he rushed along the hallway. He spotted Celestia as she directed orders. "Get everyone outside until the fire is put out," she demanded, "Make sure everyone is safe!" "Queen Celestia, what caused this?" Mythic asked running to her. "A candle," Celestia said, "It was sitting too close to the curtains when one of the palace guards accidentally bumped into it and knock it over." Luna came to her sister's side. "The north hallways have been evacuated." she reported as Melissa rushed to where they were. "The library, books, and important archives have all been magic proofed," Melissa stated, "Aurora helped to that." That's when realization hit Mythic like a sack of bricks. Light. _Where is she?_ He said looking around. "Is everyone on this floor of the fire evacuated?" Celestia asked Mythic. "I'm going to do a final check." Mythic said turning away and racing down the hall.

Mythic powered his magic to create buckets of water. He used it against the fire as he approached Light's room. The fire had already reached it. Using his magic he broke down the door. "Light!" he cried. Looking around, he spotted her in the middle of the room. She was groaning as Mythic rushed to her side. "Light are you alright?" he asked frantically, "Are you hurt?" She coughed replying, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy from breathing in a little bit of the smoke." Helping her up he said, "We got to move." Light nodded numbly as he guided her out of the room. He got more water with his magic as he tried to contain the fire from going any further. As he went down the hallway a team of trained fire ponies came rushing to put out the rest of the fire.

Making their way outside, Light and Mythic collapsed to the ground. They were taking in deep breaths as they were given some water to drink. Light flicked her ears as she heard, "Light! You're okay!" Aurora landed on her back as she hugged her. Light chuckled as she coughed. "Of course I am silly." she said to her. Looking at Mythic she said, "Thanks for helping me back there." "Well," Mythic said as he took in a deep breath, "That's my job." _I'm pretty sure I could have handled it myself if I were awake._ Light said to herself as she said to him, "Well don't let it in over your head." The two chuckled as Sombra came out from the castle. "Are you alright?" Celestia asked. "I'm fine," he replied as he raised his voice, "It's alright now everypony! The fire is now put out and we can start fixing any damage." The tension died down as the ponies started going back into the castle. Looking at Mythic, Sombra walked to him. "Are you two alright?" he asked, offering a hoof. Helping him up Mythic said, "Yes sir." "I'm glad to hear." he said. It was already time for the sun to rise as Celestia had to continue her duty. "Well since the dawn's light is coming," he said, "I want you and Melissa to scout out and see if there's any damaged or collapsed rooms." "Yes sir." Mythic replied as Melissa nodded.

The two ponies cautiously looked around every area of the castle. Although the fire was only in the hallway where Light and Mythic's bedroom was, they still wanted to check any type of damage of any sort. So far everything was good, just the smoke of the fire remained in the air. They stood under of where Mythic's room was, just the upper floor. They examined the roof as Melissa said, "Looks like the fire wasn't bad enough to damage the rooms to fall." "That's good," Mythic said, "Now let's go check the scene of the incident." Climbing the stairs they cautiously went down the hall. They stood at the tip of where the fire was stopped and how much of the hallway it effected. Lucky for them it was only a short distance but still damage was done. Mythic picked up the burnt pieces of the carpet and rug. "Looks like we'll be needing to repair the flooring here." Mythic said. "At least you and Light will be able to go into your rooms." Melissa said. "But the fire was starting to go in their," Mythic said, "Let's check it." They first opened the door to Mythic's room. "Looks like you need some new curtains." Melissa said. The curtains he had were now half burnt and looked as if moths were bunking with him. A half burnt stack of books were scattered over the floor. "I was just about to finish the series." Mythic said a little sad. "At least you magic proofed your important stuff." Melissa inquired, holding up a teddy bear. Mythic quickly placed it back on his bed as he said, "Let's check Light's room now." Mythic said opening the door. It was now half burnt as he said, "Another thing that will have to be fixed."

He bumped into something. Looking up he saw Light standing in the door frame of her room. "Light," he said coming beside her, "King Sombra said you weren't supposed to come until we gave the okay." Light didn't reply as she stood there. The expression she held look as if someone lied dead in front of her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She ignored him once more as she slowly walked into the room. Sure there were a few things damaged in her room as well. Her bookshelf was a little burnt and Vanellope's perch was totally destroyed. But she paid no attention to it, that stuff could easily be replaced. What she reached for, however; was something more dear to her. She held it out to take a look at the damage. Holes were around the edge, stained smoke marks were left, and a corner was missing. Light stared down at it. Mythic slowly approached her as Light slowly put it to her chest. "Light," he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

In an instant she wiped around, tears staining her eyes. "Of course I'm not okay," she yelled, "This blanket has been with me for _years_!" There was hurt and sadness in her tone, "I've had this since I was a _foal_. My mother and father gave this to me, it was my first present from them!" Mythic took a step back, surprised at her reaction. "It's-it's going to be alright Light-" Mythic began. "No it's not!" she angrily cried. Holding up the blanket she asked, "Does _this_ look alright to you?" _Light hasn't looked this mad since our first encounter as Squire and Princess_ Mythic thought _This isn't just a blanket._ Light's eyes relaxed a bit as she turned her head away. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm not angry at you, it wasn't your fault after all. It's just this blanket would help me when-" "What's going on in here?" came a voice. The three turned to see Sombra standing in the door frame with Celestia peeking behind. Light looked at them, tears coming up as they spotted the blanket in her hooves. Sombra's expression softened as him and Celestia shared the same thought. Light ran into their embrace, giving her a comforting hug. Sombra nodded at Celestia as she started to guide Light away. Sombra sighed as he walked to the two Squires. Mythic gulped in worry. "It's nopony's fault," Sombra said as if he could read Mythic's mind, "That's just something Light holds very dear and has been with her for so long." He looked back at the door before looking back at the two Squires. "The area is s-safe King Sombra," Mythic said, "There are just a few things that need to be fixed and replaced." Sombra took in a deep breath as he said, "Thank you. Go off and have something to eat, we will tend to the fixtures and replacements as soon as we can. You both done good." As he left the room the two Squires looked at each other with concern in their eyes.

* * *

"Queen Celestia, Princess Light Breeze and Squire Mythic Hope's rooms are all fixed up and will be able to slumber there for tonight." said a butler. Today was a busy day. Meetings and such were put aside to clean up the damage. Things mostly got done and all that was left was to put down carpeting for the hallway and then they could put in the pieces that were once in the hallway before. The Royals were all in the main thrown room as the end of the day reports were coming in. Light was looking down sadly as Celestia replied, "Thank you. Now go ahead and get some rest, you've done well today." As the butler went out Celestia said, "Well now that everything has been done, why don't we go and get some rest? It's been a long day." She looked at Light in concern as she sighed. Walking off, Celestia looked at Mythic. She nodded at him as he followed her.

They walked around the corner as they headed towards the stairs. A custodian was pushing down a trash can as Mythic spotted something. It was Light's blanket! "Hey what's that doing in the trash?" he asked as Light looked with a tilt of her head. "Why keep it?" she asked, "It's practically burnt to a crisp." That wasn't true but it did seem ruined. As Light continued to walk, Mythic quietly enveloped his magic around her blanket and teleported it into his room. It may have been ruined but surely he could try and fix it up. Following after her they stayed silent walking up the stairs. As they approached their rooms Light said, "Hey uh Mythic." "Yeah?" he asked. "I'm sorry again for lashing out at you." she apologized. "Light it's okay really." he said _I don't blame you, I might have had the same reaction if anything ever happened to Jake_. She turned to him as a small smile appeared. First time she smiled that day. "And thank you for being here and supporting me." Light said. Mythic smiled as he bowed. "It's the least I could do." Light giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Night Mythy." she said going into her room. "Goodnight Princess." he smiled as he went into his room.

* * *

Two days had gone by since the fire had happened. Everything was going back to normal as Light came out of a room, Aurora close behind. "Five hours of the history of Equestria." Aurora groaned. "Thank Equestria that it's all over." Light said with a smile, "And I can't wait to have something to eat!" The girls entered the dining room as they took a seat, getting ready to eat. Sombra took a seat, followed by Nova. "Where's mom?" Aurora asked. "Well your mother decided she wanted to cook dinner for us today." Nova replied. There was a slight boom in the kitchen as they all looked in that direction. When Luna cooked, they didn't know what to expect. The dark blue-purple alicorn came tumbling out, smoke in her face. She smiled at them as she said, "Dinner will be in shortly!" Going back in, Celestia came out. "You helped Lulu cook?" Sombra asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "She insisted she do it herself," Celestia replied, "I managed to get her to put some fruit I sliced for her along with the meal." They sighed in relief as Luna came out with trays in her magic. Placing them on the table she beamed, "Dinner is served!" As they opened up the top of their trays, they looked down at the food. It looked like is was suppose to be a fruit salad however the fruit was burnt and their was a mystery sauce on top of it. They all looked at each other with uneasy expression. "How do you burn fruit?" Aurora whispered to her dad. "Be nice," he replied, "She's been practicing. Besides it could be worse."

They all began to eat, it wasn't too bad but it still tasted pretty funny. Aurora gave a puzzling look to Light, she was munching down on it with a big smile on her face. "Um Light," Aurora asked, "You okay?" "Better than ever!" she replied as she took another bite. "Hold on, is your tongue alright? Do you even know what type a sauce this is?" Aurora said. "Tastes like a combination of honey and some sort of fresh mint." Light replied. "Okay why are you so happy?" "Because it's almost time to go to bed." Light replied. "You are making zero sense." Aurora replied. "I'm excited for tomorrow." she hinted. Aurora tilted her head before saying, "Tomorrow is your birthday! That's right!" "Yeup!" Light replied, "Goodbye 16 and hello 17 baby!" "So Light," Celestia said, "Did you ever give back the supplies you borrowed to fix up your bookshelf?" "Oh there in my room." Light replied. "It's okay Light," Aurora said getting up, "I can go fetch them , I need to use it for the project Ms Chestnut gave to us." "Alright." Light said.

Aurora left the table as she made her way out of the dining room. Going up the stairs she made her way to Light's room. Walking down the hallway she went to reach for the door knob of Light's room. The door, however; creaked a little. The door had been open. That was peculiar, they always kept the doors shut. Aurora tapped her hoof on the door as it opened all the way. Narrowing her eyes she walked in the room. Scanning the area her ears twitched. Magic illuminated form her horn as she saw that things were out of place in Light's room. Light may have been a little messy from time to time but she always made sure to make her bed. "Alright," she said aloud, "Whoever is in here, reveal thyself."

A moment passed before Light's closet door opened. Slowly coming out, the pony came to view. "Mythic Hope," Aurora said in surprise. She narrowed her eyes, "What were you doing in Light's bedroom?" Aurora held a questioning gaze as Mythic did his best to remain calm. This looked really bad on him, he was acting shifty! He looked past Aurora as he spotted the calendar. That's it! "I was trying to find some ideas to see what I could get Light for her birthday." he replied. Aurora relaxed as her suspicion died off. "Oh," Aurora said putting a hoof to her head, "For a second I thought you were pilfering through Light's personal stuff." Mythic looked back at her as Aurora looked away in shame, "Sorry." "It's okay." Mythic said," I was acting pretty suspicious." Aurora smiled back at Mythic as he looked sadly away. "What seems to be the matter?" Aurora asked going to him. "Nothing," Mythic started, "It's just, well what do you get a girl who has everything?" "Everything?" Aurora said. "Well not _everything_ ," Mythic said, "But she could if she wanted to. I mean she's a _Princess_ , what could I possibly offer to her?"

Aurora gave a comforting smile. She walked over to the bed as she took a seat. Patting the bed, she indicated for Mythic to come sit beside her. "Do you have clouds for brains?" Aurora started off. Mythic looked at her with a confused look. "No." he replied. "Do you think if you got Light a diamond she would be your friend?" Aurora asked. "Of course! It's a diamond." Mythic said. "What if you just got her a card?" Aurora asked. "Well it's not as grand as a diamond but Light would still be my friend." Mythic said. Why was she asking ridiculous questions? "So don't you think Light will be happy whatever you give to her?" she asked with a smile. "Well," Mythic started, "Yeah. She would." "Why is that?" Aurora asked. "Because I'm her friend." Mythic replied. "Exactly," Aurora said, "And whether you give her an expensive gift or a gift you made all your own, it doesn't matter. The most important thing about a gift, is the creature who is giving it." Mythic smiled at Aurora.

"Wow Aurora," Mythic said, "That's some pretty hardcore wisdom there." "Thanks Mythic!" Aurora beamed, "When your in the dream realm and your mother is the Queen of the Night, you learn a thing or two." "Someday you're going to make a great leader and Queen." Mythic said. "Really?" Aurora asked, her galaxy eyes shimmering. "Really." Mythic winked. "Thanks!" Aurora beamed as she spotted a box, "Oh look there's the supplies Light was using." Picking it up with her magic she said, "I better get this on over to my room." "Yeah and I ought to pick up before Light gets back." Mythic said getting up. "Alright I'll leave you too it and Mythic," Aurora said almost out the door, "Your a pretty cool Squire yourself and a friend." "Thanks Aurora." he smiled as she walked out. As she left he got off the bed. He sighed as he used his magic to pick up some hair Aurora left on Light's bed, it must have fell off. Quickly picking up and fixing the room, he made his way back into his own room.

Closing the door behind him, he slid to the floor. He wasn't able to find anything in there that could reveal any secrets about Light but on the plus side he was able to snatch a piece of hair from Aurora. He felt so horrible but he managed to get up and place the hair into a small envelope and send it out with his magic. At least that was out of the way. Now onto the next important matter: Light's birthday present. Aurora's advice gave him a really great idea. Finally he knew what to get for Light for her birthday tomorrow. But if he was going to have it done in time he needed to work on it now. Going in his drawer he brought out a needle and thread. Next he grabbed some fabric he's been collecting. Sitting down he started to sew.

"There, all done." Mythic said. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned. Looking at the clock it was already 1 in the morning. He was tired but it was all worth it as he held up his creation. Grabbing a box he placed it in there and closed it into the box. Making a ribbon he placed it on top and added the finishing touch. _She'll never see it coming._ Mythic thought with a smile. His body felt achy as he slumped onto his bed. It welcomed him as he curled up and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Uncle Discord!" Light said in joy. She hugged the draconequus as he hugged her back. "Look at you Princess Light," Discord said, "You're practically an adult!" "Discord," Celestia said, "Nice of you to join us." "Isn't it always Celestia?" he asked in a mischievous voice. Fluttershy cleared her throat as she said, "Honey be an example for the kids here." "I am," Discord insisted, "I'm modeling after Celestia, you see?" Discord had transformed his face into Celestia's and now had a replica of her wings, in fact they looked a little too similar. Celestia felt the urge to look at her back to find that her wings were gone. Light snorted as she tried to hold back laughter. "Discord." Celestia and Fluttershy said. "Okay fine." Discord pouted as he snapped his claws and everything returned to normal. "But for the record I only did it because my lovely Fluttershy asked me too." Discord said pulling Fluttershy to his side. "Oh Discord," Fluttershy said with a roll of her eyes. Their kids, Lily and Chance, came stumbling over to their parents with their little paws and hooves. "Can we have some cake now daddy?" the little girl said with huge swirly eyes. "Not yet," Discord said, "Even at that the birthday girl here gets first slice."

Light smiled as Sombra came over. "So how does it feel to be 17?" he asked ruffling her hair. Light took in a proud deep breath. "Feels great! An adult practically!" she replied. "Well if you want to be technical, in alicorn years you'll be an adult at around 500 or so years." Celestia said thoughtfully, "So in all fairness you're still a baby." "Mom!" Light blushed as her parents giggled. They gave her a hug as the doors opened to the room. The cook pushed in a huge 17 layer cake, good thing lots of ponies and creatures all came to celebrate with her. 17 candles lied at the top as everyone gathered around.

"Happy Birthday Light Breeze!" everyone shouted in glee. Pinkie and Cheese shot confetti out of there cannons as they started to sing, "Today is your Birthday! Birthday! And it's all about you! And it's all about you! It's a time to celebrate! Celebrate! We're going to have lots of, you wait. Because it's all about you! It's all about you! Happy Birthday!" Light smiled as she flew up to the top. Taking a deep breath she blew out the candles as everyone started to cheer. She flew back to the ground, hers eyes gleaming. She grabbed a cutting knife as she cut the first slice. Discord groaned, "If she goes like that it'll take forever." He smiled as he snapped his claws saying, "Let me help speed things along." Light held her first slice out as she was about to go slice another one. Suddenly she took a step back as the cake sprout tiny legs and started leaping into plates all their own. The plates then all magically appeared in everyone's hooves, paws, and such. Everyone seem a little confused as all eyes landed then on Discord. "What?" Discord said with a shrug as he had some cake in his mouth, "I was only helping. Dig in!" Fluttershy put a hoof to her head as everyone started laughing.

Mythic walked over with a slice of cake in his hooves, to stand beside Light. "So that's Discord?" he whispered to her ear. "The one and only." someone whispered back. Light giggled as Discord had magically appeared between them. Mythic had taken a step back from the unexpected draconequus. "So this is Mythic Hope," Discord said, "You're the Squire Sombra has told me about." "Y-Yes Sir." Mythic stuttered. Discord laughed, "That's cute! Really it is. Don't need to get all 'wide-eyed' with me. Loosen up, have a little fun." Mythic relaxed as Light said, "Uncle Discord here is the master of chaos." "So can you really make it rain chocolate rain?" Mythic asked. "Pff that's nothing," Discord said stretching, "Watch me in-" "Discord," Fluttershy said coming from behind him, making him jump out of his skin, "I hope you're not up to something." "Whatever do you mean dearest?" he replied with a halo over his head. Fluttershy rolled her eyes as Sombra called, "Alright Light, why don't we open presents?"

"Yeah!" Light said as she finished her cake. Grabbing Mythic's hoof she said, "Come on Myth!" Mythic felt his heart quicken. Why did he seem nervous? He noticed some chocolate on Light's cheek as he said, "Wait Light, you have something on your cheek." She stopped as she looked at him. "Where is it?" she asked. "Let me." he said as he grabbed a napkin. He pressed it against Light's cheek as he cleaned it up. Their eyes locked, Mythic's hoof felt frozen onto Light's cheek. After a moment passed Light said, "Did you get it?" Flustered, Mythic quickly pulled back saying, "Y-yeah! I got it." "Well then let's go!" Light said turning from him and going to the table.

As she reached the table Sombra said, "Go ahead, open this one it's from your mom and I." It was in a pretty blue and gold rap. Light opened it up as her eyes gleamed. She held up a purple crown, with a beautiful blue streak, matching purple shoes, and a chestplate with the same blue streak design but with more jewels and such. "Oh my gosh this is so beautiful!" Light exclaimed as she held them close to her. "They were your grandmother's designs." Sombra said fondly. Light smiled as she hugged the two of them. "I'll cherish it forever." she whispered. She went to reach for another one when Star's head popped out. "Open my gift Light!" the filly said holding out a blue box. Light took it with her magic as she held Star in her hooves. "Let's see what we have here." Light said as she opened the box up. She pulled out a stuffed animal of a firefly. "Aww this is so cute." Light said as she nuzzled Star's forehead, "Thank you." Star giggled as she scampered back to her parents.

Present after present before she was at the last one. "A new pair of roller skates!" Light said, "Thanks Aurora." "Anytime!" Aurora smiled hugging her. "We got to get going Light," Twilight said, "Happy Birthday, see you later." "Bye Aunt Twilight." Light said. "Bye Light!" Star said hugging her. "Goodbye little one!" Light said. She let out a huge yawn as Celestia went to her. "Well better start cleaning up." Light started. "Go on to bed sweetie," Celestia said, "We can take care of it." She hugged her saying, "I love you, Happy Birthday Breezie." "Love you too mom." Light said.

She started to head for the door as Mythic looked after her. He was sweeping up confetti as he placed it in the trash. Setting it down he started to go after her. "Where are you off too? There's work to be done." Sombra said. "I um got to go clean my hooves real quick. I got some cake on them." Mythic said and indeed there was. "Alright than," Sombra said turning, "But hurry back down." Mythic smiled as he rushed out the door. He first went to the kitchen to wash his hooves off, like he said he would. Then he snuck over to the stairs that lead to his room. He wanted to wait until everyone was gone before he gave his present to Light, he also wanted it to be private.

He opened the door to his room as he opened his closet door. Picking up the turquoise and blue covered present he turned back to go to his door. He went across as he was about to knock on Light's door when she opened it at that very moment. "Oh uh hi there." they both said, "Oh sorry I didn't know-hey stop that. No you." They went quiet before they started to laugh. "I was just about to look for you." Light said. "For me?" he said puzzled, "Why?" "Well I just wanted to ask," she said twirling her hair, "If you enjoyed yourself?" "I did." Mythic said a little puzzled. Why would she be asking if he had fun when it was her birthday? "Oh it's just well," Light started before shaking her head, "Nevermind. What are you doing? Or I mean you were going to knock so I assume you want something or not want but you need me for something." Mythic smiled at her. It was kind of cute to see her flustered.

"You were going to ask why I didn't get you anything?" Mythic said with a sly smile, raising a brow. "What!" Light exclaimed as if to be shocked, "I would never! Why would you even consider such a thing? You know me better Myth." "Than _you_ should know _me_ better that of course I wouldn't forget to get you something." Mythic smiled as he held the present with his magic. Light's face lit up as she said, "Mythic! You really didn't have too." "Well, how could I not?" Mythic smiled as Light turned. "Come in." she said as Mythic followed.

They sat in the middle of her room as Vanellope glided over to them. Perching on Light's shoulder she asked, "So what'd you get me?" "I'm not telling." he said. "A hint before I open it?" she said with her eyes wide. "Nope. Not even going to give into the sparkle eye effect." Mythic said firmly. "You're no fun." Light grumbled as she started opening it up. Taking it out of the box she gasped. She unfolded it out with her magic to see the whole view. It was a blanket, with different patterns. All different from one another but in the very middle is what touched Light the most. In the middle of the blanket was the remains of her old firefly blanket. The edges were cut that had got damaged from the fire and it was soft as if it was just bought from the store. Light just stared at it as Mythic said, "I spent all night sewing it all together. Granted I got a few scratches, sewing is hard and granted I could have used my magic but it wouldn't have been the same." She didn't reply as Mythic gulped, twirling his hooves together nervously. "Do you-do you like it?" he asked.

Light flung her hooves around Mythic as he was taken by surprise. Vanellope fluttered off as Mythic felt his cheeks warm as he slowly returned the hug. She pulled back as she placed her hooves into his. "Mythic," she said, "This is the most sweetest, most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me. I love it." Mythic smiled down at her, seeing her smile warmed his heart to the fullest. They were quiet for a moment as their eyes locked. It felt like a magnet was between them as they drawed closer together. Before their faces were close enough to each other, Mythic booped Light's nose. He rubbed the back of his head as he said, "It was the least I could do. Your my best friend, I couldn't bare to see you upset." "Yeah," Light said holding the blanket to her chest, avoiding his gaze. Turning from her he said, "I uh have to get back and clean up." "Okay," Light said going to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow, Breezie." he replied as Light closed the door.

She pressed her back against the door as Mythic did the same on the other side. Slowly sliding down the door she clung onto her new blanket as Mythic clutched his heart. He could feel his face fuming red as he slowly got up. Looking one more time at the door he raced back downstairs, trying to ignore the tugging feeling in his heart. Light looked down at her blanket as she could feel her heart racing. She looked up as Vanellope let out a tweet. Vanellope glided over and landed on top of Light's head. She wiggled her eyebrows as Light said, "Y-Yeah right feather brain!" As she turned the light off she laid down in her bed. Clutching the blanket she smiled as her mane glowed.

* * *

 ** _Isn't that a sweet gift? Also like how "Hero's of Legend" are incorporated into this?_**


	13. The Gala

"So is all this really necessary?" Mythic asked, "I mean I get sizes and favorite color and all that but is a question like _Do you prefer sprinkles over cookie crumbs on your ice-cream?_ Really necessary?" He was filling out a survey next to Light in the Canterlot Boutique. They were there to look for Gala outfits when Rarity overheard. She insisted that they take this survey on what outfit to wear to the Gala. "As weird as it may seems," Light whispered, "Rarity knows what's she's doing." She heard a groan across from her as she giggled, "You're not the only one." Mythic looked in Light's direction to see that Sombra, Celestia, Luna, Nova, Melissa, and Aurora were taking the same survey as well. "Do I _really_ have to answer _How old are you_?" he asked. "How do you think I feel?" Celestia asked.

They both giggled as a small white unicorn colt came out. "Are we all almost finished up?" he asked. "Just about." Light replied, speaking for all of them. A white stallion towered over him as he smiled down at him. "Come now Velvet Rain, let's not disturb the Royals while taking their survey for mummy's work." he said. "But father," he protested, "She said I can help!" "Indeed I did darling dear." came Rarity's voice. Measuring tape was across her neck as Light and Mythic walked over to her. "Here you are." they said. Velvet tried to hold the papers with his magic. It stayed for a second before it dropped, Rarity caught it with her magic in time. "Did you see that mother?" he said excitedly, "I nearly held it for more than five seconds!" Ruffling his head she said, "Yes you did, I'm so proud of you." Turning to the two she said, "Well since you are done, come step into my work place and I'll have you measured." Looking a glance at her husband she asked, "Fancy do you mind waiting until they're done with their surveys?" He nodded.

With that being said, the two ponies followed Rarity as Velvet scampered behind them. "Alright I'll have one of you stand on that pedestal." she said. "You can go." Mythic offered. Climbing on, Rarity placed Mythic and Light's survey sheet on her desk. Doing a brief skimming she said, "Light I see here from the survey you took some things have changed form when the last time I had to do this for you. You really are growing up." Light smiled at the complement as Rarity went over to her. Wrapping the tape around her neck, she measure it out as she wrote it down on a notepad. She gave the tape to her son as he wrapped it around each hoof of Light's. Showing her the numbers Rarity jotted them down. After getting down all the measurements she said, "Stay there." as she walked back to her station.

Nodding at her son, Velvet pulled a lever. The lever made a covering surround Light as it also placed on a practice dress on Light. When it opened up for view, Light was trying her best not to scratch herself from the itchy material. "Hmm the stretchy velcro I can live without, we can both agree." Rarity said as she pressed a button. As fast as the practice dress came on, it quickly came off as a new one was replaced by it. This time, it was big and poofy as Light tried to see out. Mythic had to hold back his laughter as she said, "Not much of a fan of big and poofy. I think that only suits ponies like Pinkie Pie." After testing her in various practice dresses Rarity said, "Stop!" Light stood there as she looked in the mirror. The designs of the practice dress was like a flow. The sleeves hung off her shoulders as the bottom part of her dress gave a wave effect.

"That'll do!" Rarity said as she pressed a button. In an instant everything went back to normal as Light got off. "Still think she knows what's she's doing?" Mythic taunted as Light glared at him. "Now for you." she said as she ushered him to the pedestal. It was Light's turn to not laugh as Mythic was put in some pretty hilarious outfits. Rarity was looking through practice suit after suit. Nothing seemed to fit well with his demeanor. Taking a look at his survey Rarity said, "This is bit of a toughy. See I have the perfect ideal design in my mind however I can't seem to find which suit will go well with those design." Taking a 360 look at him she said, "He would look rather dashing in a tuxedo yet it's so typical."

Velvet was looking through a sketchbook as he paused at a page. "What about this one mother?" Velvet exclaimed. Rarity stopped for a second to look down and see Velvet holding up the sketchbook. She took into her magic as she looked at her sketch. She looked at her sketch as she looked back at Mythic. "Hmm," she said. Grabbing the measuring tape she measured leg sizes. "If I do a little tune up here," she said as she glanced at her sketch, "And switch it around right there." Her whole face lit up, "Yes! This will do much nicely! I'll have to start sewing it together right away." "And I can help!" Velvet said holding a needle and thread. "Indeed you can." Rarity said as she briefly nuzzled his ear. As she pressed a button everything returned to normal. "Just you wait Squire Mythic," Rarity said, "You'll be wearing my newest inspiration. Not only will be stylish but you will look like a dashing Prince!"

Mythic blushed, "That's real flattering to say Mrs Rarity." "Now no need to get all flustered deary," Rarity said as she dust off his head, "It is a matter of the fashion duty!" As she ushered them to the door she said, "I will have them sent to you as you are getting prepared for the grand night in your dressing rooms." "Thanks again Mrs Rarity." Light said as she opened the door. "It is always a pleasure," Rarity said, "You two take care." As they went out the room, the others were there waiting. Fixing her glasses Rarity said, "Alright then, who's next?"

* * *

"Ah the Gala," Light said as they were walking down the hall of mirrors, "The one day where everyone joins to see who has the most snootiest of laughters and poise." Mythic laughed, "Seriously?" "Well yes and no," Light said, "At least some of the rich ponies who attend there seem to seem so. It's ponies like them who make it look bad for the rest of us." "You think Rarity will finish the outfits in time?" Mythic asked. "Of course," Light replied, "Rarity's had the whole week, she'll have them done." "Light!" came Aurora's voice from behind. The two ponies turned to greet her. "What's up Aurora?" Light asked. "You're dad wants you!" she said a little worried as she looked briefly at Mythic, "He said he needed to talk to you about something important." Mythic and Light looked at each other. "I'm sure it's nothing bad," Light said going to Aurora's side, "Why don't you go find Melissa and the two of you practice some drills? I'll go see what this is about." "Alright then." Mythic said. As he watch them walk off, Mythic gulped thinking _Oh man! I hope my cover hasn't been blown! If that's the case they'll get rid of me and I'll never be able to see Light again!_

Light poked her head into the main thrown room. "Yes dad?" she asked. Sombra and Celestia were seated in their chairs. "Come over Light." Sombra said. Light slowly walked in, she became slightly nervous. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "No," he said, "Why would you be in trouble? You haven't but up to any trouble, have you?" "Of course not!" Light said, "Aurora seemed kind of worry is all." "Aurora is quite the talker." Celestia said. Sombra walked down to Light. "The Gala is coming up Breezie," he started, "And as you may know you are now 17." "Uhuh," Light nodded slowly, "Go on." "See it's a tradition as old as time for when a Royal is to reach the age of 17 that they have a dance." Sombra explained. "A dance?" Light said, "Um why wouldn't I be dancing? Afterall, it is the Gala and there is dancing." "This one is different." Sombra said, "Its a formal, royal dance you must perform." "Doesn't sound so bad." Light said, "What time of the night will it happen? Will _everyone_ be watching me?" "Well," Sombra said rubbing the back of his head, "That's the thing, you'll be dancing with another royal your age." Light blinked. "Who will that be?" Light said, "Anyone I know?"

That's when the door burst open. The three looked as a unicorn stood there. His fur color was a mossy green, his hair a brilliant color of chocolate brown, and his smile very dashing that it could make any mare fall. Light was not one of those mares. He threw off his sunglasses as he said, "Hello Royalty!" As he walked over to Light she immediately said, "Dad, _who_ is _that_?" "Light," Sombra said, "Meet Sir Jeremiah Ramsbottom Worthington the Third." He approached Light as he took her hoof, "And it is a pleasure to be meeting you face to face." He was about to kiss her hoof as Light pulled back with a nervous smile. "Um not to be a busy body or whatever," she said, "But how exactly are you of royalty? Is there yet _another_ new kingdom we have yet to discover?" "Light!" Celestia whispered to her ear, "Don't be rude." "Yes of course," he said, "You see I have discovered that I am related to the Queen of Hoofland." " _The Queen_ of Hoofland." "I am a nephew, twice removed." he replied with a sly smile, "And it is my pleasure to be dancing with such a lovely lady as yourself." _Yeah sure you're royalty_ Light said to herself _Looks like you got your look from the nearest dumpster, that attitude too._

Sombra came between the two as he said, "Well uh Jeremiah, why don't you go settle in the guest bedroom? The Gala is tomorrow afterall, you could use the rest since you'll be departing as soon as the dance is done." "Yes but of course." he said with a bow as he looked at Light, "I'll be counting the seconds." As he went to the door he winked, "See you then Princess~" As the doors shut, Light could feel the cringe taking effect. She whirled around to face her parents, "You can't be serious!? I don't even know him to see he's a total flirt!" "Trust me Light," Sombra groaned, "I wish I could get you out of this but not even I can't." "Yes you can. For Equestria's sake, _you're the King_! Can't you just wave your hoof and change this," she said as she waved her hooves in the air, " _Tradition_." Sombra chuckled shaking his head, "Breezie, now you know better that it does not work that way. It's not that easy." "Well can't I dance with somepony else?" she asked with a plea in the eye, "Anybody else? What about Frost Needleheart? Or any other the Royal children? Heck I'd dance with _Rumble_. At least they're my friends." "It has to be a pony," Sombra said, "He's the only pony we got." Light groaned, this was going to be the worst.

* * *

Light came down the hallway towards her room with her face all grumpy. Mythic's door opened as he came out. When he spotted Light he said, "Oh, I was just about to see where you were." Light didn't reply as he said, "So uh how did it go?" "Peachy." Light grumbled opening her room. Mythis raised a brow. "Light, you're lying." he said, "You always grumble when you're annoyed." "I don't grumble." she grumbled. Shaking her head he said, "Want to tell me what's wrong?" She groaned as she opened up her drawer and grabbed a brush. "This looks bad," Mythic said. "How so?" she asked. "Well when you get frustrated you start stress brushing your mane." he said. Light's eyes widened as she looked at the brush going halfway through her mane. Mythic gave a "I told you so" look as Light sighed. "Okay fine," Light said, "You got me, I may be a _little_ annoyed." "I'm all ears." he replied. "Okay so my dad," she began, "Is claiming there's this tradition I have to do at the Gala now that I'm 17." She brushed her hair out as she continued, "And I have to dance!" "That doesn't seem so bad." Mythic said tilting his head slightly, "Don't you like dancing." "Dear Myth," Light chuckled, "It's not what you think. I have to dance with a Royal. Not just any Royal like Rumble or Frost, oh no no no that would be to easy." Facing him she said, "No I have to dance with a _pony_ Royal who is my age. What if there _weren't_ any ponies my age who were a Royal, who would I dance with then?" "We'll who's the guy?" Mythic asked.

A knock came to her door. The two looked to see Jeremiah leaning on the door post. Her brush slammed down as Light took a step towards Jeremiah. Smiling Light said, "Jeremiah, what a nice surprise to find you here. In my room." Mythic could tell she was faking because she was grinding her teeth and wearing her fake smile. "Well you know, just touring the castle," he said going to her. He was an inch away from her face as he said, "I could get used to this." Mythic felt the sudden impulse to clear his throat as he said, "Um hey. Hi there. I'm Mythic- _Squire_ Mythic Hope. Princess Light Breeze's personal Squire." Jeremiah shot him a look before smiling, "What a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you've become very close to Light?" Mythic shared a look with Light as he did his best not to blush as his heart quickened. "It's my duty." he replied simply, trying to show no emotion. The pony smirked as he turned back to Light, "Why don't you and I roam around?" The unicorn bumped his flank to hers, "Get to know each other a little more. I would _love_ to know more about you." _I think I'm going to be sick._ Light said to herself as she said, "Well it's been a long day! Princess training, preparations for the Gala! Really tires a girl out, don't you think?" She used her wings to usher Mythic and Jeremiah out of her room. "We will _definitely_ have more time to catch up tomorrow," she said as she winked at Jeremiah, "You know, for the Gala tomorrow."

His lip curled into a smile as he said, "Well then, I'll see you then Princess." "Goodnight Mythic." she said to him as she ignored Jeremiah. She closed the door as Mythic replied, "Goodnight Breezie." Just as he was turning to go to his room, his nose pressed up against the other stallion's nose. "Uhh." he said looking back at his angry expression. "I see what you're trying to do maid!" he said with a glare. "What?" Mythic said in question, "First of all I'm a-" "I'm not finished," he rudely interrupted as he stuck his hoof in Mythic's mouth, "Don't think for a second that a girl like her could ever fall for a guy like you. You may be her personal Squire but I've heard the rumors around here and your story of how you came to be." Pulling his hoof away, Mythic had to stop himself from gagging as he started to wipe his mouth. Jeremiah then became inches away from his face as he sneered, "Don't you ever think for one second you have a chance because deep down you'll always be a regular peasant boy!" As he walked away his tail smacked Mythic's face as he said, "You've been warned. There's a reason why the King paired me with her. She's mine."

Mythic watched him turn the corner as he was gone. "Why the little no good-" Mythic began as he started to make motions as if he wanted to strangle the guy with his bare hooves. Suddenly he saw blinking coming from his room. _Great just what I need right now._ Mythic said to himself. Walking in he shut the door and closed the blinds to his room. Finally he went to his mirror as an image of his mother appeared. "What took you so long?" she commanded. "Sorry I was-" he started before he took a step back. His mother looked….different. Her mane really did look like it was flowing with some new colors that weren't there before. And although he wasn't standing next to her, he knew for a fact she had grown. She looked taller, almost looked like she had an alicorn deminor. "Mother," he started, "What happened to-" "Anyways," she said cutting him off, "From your progress reports I can see the plan is working." "It is?" Mythic asked. "Indeed," she smiled, "You keep on doing what you're doing and it's only a matter of time before we get the really juicy details."

 _But what was the plan?_ Mythic asked himself _I know about me getting the information and the whole taking back the Castle but she won't tell me about that one part of her plan and she doesn't tell me why she wants all those hair samples!_ "Are we clear?" Radiant finished. Mythic shook his head saying, "What?" "Mythic you need to get your head out of the clouds," she groaned, "I want you to get me a piece of Light's hair! Am I clear now?" Mythic gasped. _Light_ he gulped taking a step back _Now I have to go against Light?_ "Don't be so shocked," Radiant said as if she could read his mind, "What you're doing is _already_ going against Light's back so don't feel so bad my boy." Mythic looked down as Radiant glared at him. "You won't fail me, will you?" she said in a dangerous tone. Mythic straightened up as he narrowed his eyes. "Of course not. The plan is what's important, and we are almost to our goal." he said with a dark gleam. Her face lit up, "That's my boy! Now get some rest."

As fast as she came, she was gone. Mythic suddenly relaxed his face as worry took place. "What am I doing?" he said aloud, "First the Squire thing, then the hair, and now-ugh!" He went to his bed as he took a seat. Looking at his bear he picked it up as he looked at it. "Jake," he said, "What do I do? My heart feels like it's being torn in two." The bear didn't reply back, just looked back at Mythic. "What?" Mythic said puzzled, "What about Light?" No reply. "What it doesn't bother me when I go against Light!" Mythic laughed a little, "You really are quite the jokester." The bear sat there. "Jeremiah?" Mythic said puzzled. The bear didn't reply as Mythic pinned his ears back. "I am _not_ jealous!" he said, "Why do I have any reason to be jealous?" When no reply came Mythic shook his head saying, "I think I need sleep, it almost seems like I'm going crazy." As he shut off the light, he laid down in bed. Looking up at the ceiling he held his bear close. _Do I really care about Light, more than as a friend?_ He dared asked himself. It seems like he's been asking this question more often than he should. He needed to focus on what's important! Light's pretty face was in his head as Mythic blushed, groaning in his hooves.. Shoving his head into the pillow he said _I'm tired. Being tired makes me say and think some pretty crazy stuff._

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Aurora exclaimed. The day had finally arrived. The Gala. What was even more exciting was for the dresses and suits Rarity made! They had come in on time, just like she promised. Aurora was the first to rush into the girls dressing room to try on her dress. "Hold still Aurora," Luna had said, "I'm trying to zip this up and if you keep moving you might rip it." They were now all getting the hair and makeup done. Light was still putting on her dress. "You're not a little filly anymore," Luna said as she combed out Aurora's tail, "You're becoming a young lady. Fifteen and your acting like a little filly who's going to the candy store." "Let her be Luna," Celestia said flicking her tail, "She's excited, who can blame her? The Gala is more fun now that we hire the Pies to be in charge of the entertainment section." "Thank you Aunt Celestia," Aurora said innocently as Luna rolled her eyes. "Now take a look at your mane and see how you like it." Luna said as she placed a small pin in her mane. Aurora looked in the mirror as her face lit up. There was a comet pin that pinned back her bangs from getting into her eyes, she wore mascara with just a hint of colorful powder around the eyes, and on her lips was just a light coating of lipstick. It went along with her dress which was a mix of purple and dark purple, a galaxy effect that dragged onto the floor. It seemed like an endless abyss, almost as if you were staring at the beautiful night sky. "I love it! Aurora exclaimed hugging her mother. "I knew you would." Luna replied.

"Light are you just about done in their?" Celestia asked as she styled her hair. "Yes mom," she replied, "Just needed to add a small touch to it." As she pulled the curtains she asked, "Well, how do I look?" They all gasped at her dress. Celestia went to her as she placed her hoof to her cheek. "You look beautiful Breezie." Celestia said. Light smiled back as she said, "And just wait until you see what I have planned for hair and makeup." As Light sat in the mirror he began to fix herself. After some time passed by, Light finished it off by spraying some ocean breeze perfume on. Fixing her earings she said, "I'm all set." "Wow Light you look amazing!" Aurora said, "I look like a little kid compared to you." "No you don't," Light replied, "In fact I say you look even more older when you wear your mane like that." "Really?" Aurora said as Light nodded, "Thanks Light!" "Shall we be going?" Melissa asked. "Yes we shall." Celestia said. "You look great Melissa!" Aurora mentioned. "I didn't want to go too overboard." Melissa replied. "I'm sure Branch will be pleased." Aurora teased. "Aurora," Melissa replied, "You're making me blush." Light shook her head as she giggled to herself. Hopefully the pony she had in mind would think she looked good.

* * *

"This is so hard!" Mythic said. He was fixing his tie and was having trouble trying to get it to stay in place. Sombra saw him struggling as he said, "Here let me help." He went over to him as he fixed his tie to fit perfectly into his suit. "How'd you do that so quick?" he asked. "Takes years of practice." Sombra replied with a wink. Mythic looked at him in shock. _That's got to be the first time he was nice to me._ He said to himself. Something jabbed his side as he looked to meet Jeremiah. "Where did you get this from," he mocked, "An old grandma who sewed it up for you?" Mythic glared at him. He was wearing a full out tuxedo, an expensive one too. How did he know? The buffoon didn't even take off the pricetag and let it hang out, what a feather-brain! "Just about done you two?" Nova asked, "We're supposed to meet the others before opening the doors." Suddenly Jeremiah put on a smile as he wrapped his hoof around Mythic, "Oh we're almost done, just fixing up our manes." Nodding Nova went over to grab a comb so he could comb his hair back. As soon as his back was turned Jeremiah ruffled Mythic's mane, making it go all over the place and creating a mess of his hair. He snickered walking away as he said, "Looks like you're going to need it." Mythic scowled after him. Mythic looked as he saw a magazine clipping of a stallions hairstyle. Picking it up he smiled, he was going to make Jeremiah eat his words.

"Alright we're about to head out and meet the girls." Sombra said going to the door, "Who are we waiting on?" "No one King Sombra." Jeremiah said innocently. "Where's Squire Mythic?" Nova asked. "Right here." came his reply. The stallions looked at the young Squire. His mane was slicked spikey, his tail looked so soft you could use it as a blanket. Jeremiah scowled as Sombra said, "Well Mythic, not bad. Not bad at all." Smiling Mythic said, "Well got to look good for my first Gala." Walking out, Jeremiah scowled at Mythic. As they walked down the hallway to the Banquet room, Jeremiah walked next to Sombra. "So Sombra," he said slyly, "Can I call you Sombra, we're practically family already. Just look at our matching mane styles." Sombra gulped as he said, "You know in the short time I've known Light, I think I already know we're going to hit it off and be the best of pals. Maybe even closer." Mythic's eye twitched as Sombra said, "Um why don't we focus on the dance?" "The sooner you dance, the sooner you get home." he added to himself.

"There they are." Nova said pointing. They all looked as one by one the girls came down. Luna first came down as her night dress dragged along with her. Nova bowed saying, "My Queen, Sir Nova Slumber. Member of the Royal Guard at your service." Luna giggled as Aurora followed. "And look at you," Nova said with a smile, "You've become a nice young lady." "Thanks dad." Aurora smiled. When Celestia came to view, Sombra felt a blush come upon him. She was wearing her main the same style it was when they were kids. She wore the same red dress she had worn when they entered that dancing competition when they were meeting each other in the different worlds. When she approached him he said, "Wow, it's as if we're kids again." As she kissed him he asked, "Where's Light at?"

At that moment she came at the top of the steps. Everyone's eyes laid on her as she stood at the top of the steps. Her mane was up in bun, some of her hair was dangling by her ear in a nice swirl, she wore small glass slippers with hearts at the top of them, her sleeves laid off her shoulders, her dress was wavy with a beautiful swirl pattern. It was a beautiful ocean blue and sky blue color dress as a firefly barrett sat by her ear. She smiled down at the group of ponies as she walked down the steps. Mythic was in such a daze he didn't even realize he was staring until Melissa was at his side saying, "Don't want to attract any flies." "Geez Melissa! We need to get you a bell or something!" Mythic said shaking his head. "Oh Breezie," Sombra greeted with a warm glow, "You've grown up so much." "Aw dad." Light smiled as she kissed his cheek.

That's when Light's eyes locked with Mythic. That same magnet must have been there since Mythic felt himself draw closer to Light as she did the same. Light couldn't keep her eyes off him. His suit was dashing, the sleeves went up to his elbows, his tie a nice turquoise with faded out stars, and for a final touch his hair was nice and slick with spiky ends. Before they could reach each other, Jeremiah got in the way. "Princess Light Breeze," he said as he held her hoof, "You are looking gorgeous! Can you get anymore spellbinding?" He kissed her hoof as she tried to hold back a harsh retort. "Thank you," she forced herself to say, "And you look very nice too." Pulling her to his chest he said, "Is that _all_ you have to say? It's okay, you can say how you really feel." "Well it's time to go and open the doors to let the ponies in." Celestia cut in, "Come along Light." Light gratefully parted away from him as she went beside her mother. She shot one last glance at Mythic as she smiled warmly at him. As they went to open the doors to start the night Celestia whispered into Light's ear, "I know you must do the dance for tradition but ditch him the first chance you get." Light had to hold back a burst of laughter as she announced, "Welcome all to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

* * *

For the first few hours of the Gala was pretty simple, nothing to exciting. Queens Celestia and Luna, King Sombra, and Princess Light and Princess Aurora stayed at the entrance to greet each and every guest attending the Gala. Once it seemed like everyone who was coming all arrived, they were finally free to go around and mingle. Aurora and Light stayed together as they went to the food table. Light used her magic as she grabbed a cupcake. Biting into it she said, "It's such a relief to know that they serve actual food at the Gala." "Yeah," Aurora replied, "Can you imagine back when our moms were younger they had to eat all that uptight and fancy foods?"

They both giggled as a hoof tapped Aurora. As she turned to see who it was her eyes widened. Standing there in a a nice uniform was Frost Needleheart. "Hi Aurora. Light." he smiled. Aurora started coughing as she choked on a piece of cupcake. "Are you alright?" he asked as Light gave Aurora some water. "Great." she coughed as she took a sip of water. "How are you enjoying your night Frost?" Light asked. "It's been okay so far," he said, "But it would be even better if I could hang with my friends." Aurora blushed as he continued, "You guys look great! I couldn't imagine you're mane could go up, let alone stay in place." "Yeah well I had to use a temporary spell to keep it in place for tonight." Light said patting her head. "And you Aurora," he said with a smile, "You look gorgeous, that dress really brings out your eyes." "R-Really?" she blushed. "Yeah." he smiled. "Thank you, you look gorgeous as well," she replied before stammering, "I-I mean not gorgeous! I mean you don't look bad but pretty no not pretty I uh-I mean to say you look handsome!" Light face hoofed her face as he replied, "Thanks Rora!"

"Watch it bug," came Jeremiah as he shoved him away to reach for a drink. "Excuse me?" he said with a raise of brow. He gulped as he spit the juice in his face. They gasped as he said, "P-Prince Frost Nedleheart! I am so sorry, if I knew it was you I would never." Aurora handed him a napkin as he said, "It's alright." "Say Aurora," he asked, "Have you seen your beautiful cousin? Are song for our dance should be coming on soon." "She's-" Aurora began before realizing she was gone, "She's somewhere." "Well when you see her tell her that her Ramsbottom is waiting." he replied as he walked away. Aurora gagged, "I feel sorry for Light." "Me too." he said, "Since she's somehow disappeared, would you care to spend this time with me, only if you would like." Aurora was internally screaming as she said, "I'd love too-I mean like too!"

As they trotted away, Aurora was smiling like an idiot as Frosty warmly smiled back at her. Light slowly poked her head out from under the table. She hid as soon as she heard his voice. Looked like he was gone as she took a huge sigh of relief. "Hiding from Timberwolf breath I see." came an amused voice. Light bumped her head to turn and see her father. "Dad!" she said getting up and dusting off, "I was just making sure nothing was on the floor. Nope! Clean as a whistle!" "Look I'll be honest," he admitted, "I don't want you to dance with him." "So you'll cancel it?" she said hopefully. Sombra gave a look at her as she said, "Yeah, that was a long shot." "I'll see to the music player that the song isn't too long," he whispered, "The sooner the song ends, the sooner it's back to Hoofland with him." "Thanks dad." Light said, "By the way have you seen Mythic anywhere?" "No I haven't." he said, "You looking for him?" "Oh no I just haven't seen him is all." she quickly said.

Sombra smiled at her as Celestia approached them. "May I have this dance?" she asked looking to Sombra. "Always." he replied. As they went off Light smiled after them. From a distance Mythic stood, eyes locked on her. He was watching her every move, making sure that no good Ramsbottom guy didn't get near her. Good call to duck under the table. "You know Light's never going to fall for somepony who doesn't admit his feelings." came a voice beside him. "Gah Melissa," he exclaimed, "What did we say about-" but it wasn't Melissa who had said that, it was a different pony. His hair was a flat buzz cut, he had freckles, and it looked like his hooves were burnt, but; they weren't, that was just the way his hooves looked. Melissa came behind him as she said, "Mythic this is Branch, my boyfriend." "Charmed." Mythic said. "I could see it in your eyes, go to her." he said. Melissa nodded as Mythic looked back at her.

Nodding he made his way to Light. He was going to ask her to dance, as Squire and Princess. Hopefully it won't be _too_ weird, it beats dancing with that mare chasing fool! "Breezie!" he called out. Light turned as her face lit up. "Myth!" she greeted walking towards him. Just as they were about to reach each other, Jeremiah came in bumping Mythic to the ground. "Light!" he exclaimed, "Finally I've found my Light." He kissed her hoof as Mythic got up, scowling at him. "Jeremiah," she said, "Nice to see you." Pulling her close he said, "I can't wait for our dance." Light pulled back as she patted his shoulder, "Oh yeah me too." Wrapping his hoof around her neck he said, "Don't need to be all formal, after tonight we'll be closer than close." "I think I'm going to be sick." she mumbled. Mythic could feel his blood boil with rage. "So Light do you know what song you'll be dancing to with _Jeremiah_ here." Mythic asked, cutting between them. Light silently thanked him as Jeremiah replied, "I already made that request so you'll know when you see me and Light dancing. We're like yin and yang, we complete each other." They both glared at Jeremiah as Sombra's voice rose above the crowd.

"Attention everypony. Mares and gentlecolts, ponies and creatures," he said, "It is with great honor as your King to be celebrating the Gala with you this night. Tonight in particular is very special for my daughter, Princess Light Breeze, is now at the age of 17. The age where every young Royal pony is to dance the traditional dance with another Royal her age." The crowd cheered as Light slowly tried to creep away. Jeremiah smiled as he grabbed Light's hoof and pulled her to his side. She tried not to inhale his stinky perfume that smelled of old stinky camembert cheese. "Without further adieu, let us begin to prepare the dance for Princess Light." Jeremiah dragged Light to the dance floor as she groaned.

Mythic was not going to let this happen, he just couldn't! As Jeremiah held Light close he whispered, "You know after this you can call me your Ramsbottom, babe." "Okay that crosses the line," Light said, "Look Jeremiah whatever your full name is, I am not-" He ignored her as he said, "What do you think our future holds?" "Our?" Light repeated. "I think I see you as my Queen and we ruling this land. Only the best in our Kingdom eh?" he smiled as he pressed his nose to hers, "The kids will certainly love it." Light had to put a hoof to her stomach, otherwise she may have hurled right then and there.

The music began to play, this was it. Thank Equestria it would be over soon. However Jeremiah groaned, "Ugh this is the wrong piece of music!" Leaving her side he said, "Stay right there and I'll make them change it right away." "Wait no!" Light called but he was already a long distance away. _Great_ she thought _More time to spend with that creep._ She tried to walk off so that he wouldn't find her as the music continued.

"Light!" Mythic called as she continued to walk. Coming between a couple he called again, "Light! There was enough room to rush to her as he took the opportunity. He reached out to grab her hoof as he said, "Light!" She went into his embrace as they held each other. "Hey there's the Princess over there," said one of the tech ponies, "Get a spotlight on her for the traditional dance!" Nodding the pony cut the lights down low as he put a spotlight on Light and Mythic. Everyone looked in awe as Light and Mythic looked at each other. Mythic smiled as he started to dance to the music. Light smiled as they swayed side to side. "You're a good dancer." Light said. "You're a good partner." Mythic smiled as he twirled her around. They were good, ponies and creatures were gathered around as they watched them. Jeremiah look in horror to see that Squire dancing with his mare. He growled in anger as he grinned his teeth and clenched his hooves together. The climax of the music came as Mythic held Light through the air and put her safely put her back to the ground. For the big finish he gave her a small twirl as he put her into a dip. Not a single second did Light nor Mythic's eyes left from each other. Everyone began to cheer as they stayed in there same position.

As the ponies began to go back to what they were doing Light was still looking up at Mythic. "Wow Mythic," she smiled, "You never told me you were such a graceful dancer." "You yourself," Mythic said warmly, "It's as if I were dancing on a cloud." They couldn't stop smiling as they started to come closer to each other. As their lips where about to make contact is when Jeremiah came in and wretched Light away from Mythic. He forced her to stay behind him as he said angrily, "That dance was meant for me!" "Well you should have been there when the music was playing." Mythic replied. "It doesn't matter," Jeremiah said, "Light is still mine." "Excuse me?" Light said with a brow raised, "I am _not_ someone's possession. I _do not_ belong to you, or anyone." Jeremiah turned to Light, "Of course my sweet, not yet at least." He ran his hoof under her chin, "Once I make them play our song again, you and I can go prowling. _Rawr._ " Light gasped as she slapped him across the face. "How _dare_ you," she said, "Do you have any _respect_?" "Feisty Princess huh," Jeremiah said rubbing his cheek with a smile, "I like that." Light looked at him in disgust as Mythic said, "I think it's time for you to leave." "You don't tell me what to do, _peasant_!" Jeremiah snapped, turning to him. "Well _your Highness_ ," Mythic mocked, "It's apart of my job to protect Light of any danger, _including_ unwanted attention from creeps like you." Jeremiah growled as the two unicorns pressed their heads against each other. "That's enough now!" Light said pushing the two away from each other. Turning to Mythic she said to him, "Don't stoop to his level, you're better than that." Light turned to Jeremiah, glaring. "The dance is done now, so there's nothing we can do about it.""No!" Jeremiah said stomping his hoof, "He's not a _royal_ so it doesn't count!" "Actually it does." came a firm voice. The three turned to see Celestia and Sombra coming there way. "W-What?" Jeremiah said wide-eyed. "According to the rules," Sombra said, "She had to dance with another Royal that was her age or older." "And Mythic here is a _Royal Squire_." Celestia said, "So it's okay." "And look who is here for you Jeremiah." Sombra said stepping aside. A guard with a tall hat came forward. "B-B-But I didn't get my dance!" Jeremiah whined. "It's time you return home." the guard said. "No!" He cried as he went on the floor and started throwing a tantrum like a baby, "This was supposed to be for me and my dance! We were going to fall in love and grow up and have kids and rule the kingdom!" He started crying as the guard picked him up. "Thank you." he said as he hauled him away. The four ponies giggled as they watched him disappear. "Sorry Rams Baby Bottom," Light said, "That was never going to happen even if we did dance."

"Light be nice." Sombra said in a serious tone. The two tried to hold it in before they started laughing. "So you were okay with me dancing with Light sir?" Mythic asked. Sombra stopped quick as he said, "No. And more so yes." Looking at Light he said, "I didn't want to make it weird for you to dance with your Squire, that's why I called the Queen of Hoofland to see if there was anypony eligible." Light and Mythic looked at each other as they blushed. "Well it was better than to dance with that cry baby." Light said. Sombra rubbed his daughter's cheek as he said, "Well the Gala's nearly over, go have some fun before it's over."

With that Sombra took Celestia's hoof and guided her off. Light and Mythic looked at each other. "I swear I thought he was going to be mad than that." Light admitted. "What!" Mythic said in shock, "I did too." They both laughed until they locked eyes again. Blushes went across their faces. "Um," Light said, "Do you-you want to talk?" Mythic met Light's eyes, he was hypnotized. "Yeah." he replied. Light grabbed Mythic's hoof as she gently leaded him outside.

* * *

They walked in the garden, walking beside each other. They tried to avoid each other's gaze but would find themselves checking out each other. They stopped at a flower arch. Looking into the night sky, they watched the stars twinkle in the sky. Finally Light broke the silence. "You know Mythic," she said, "The first time I met you, I could never really forget about the one time we spent together." "Really?" he said. "Really." she replied, "You were my first real friend, outside of the Royal circle. Don't get me wrong, I love my Royal friends. But I kind of wanted more, you know?" Mythic looked at her as she gazed at the sky. "Yeah," he smiled, "More." Light turned to look at him. She felt a blush coming on. "Mythic," she said, "Your not just a Squire, you've become my friend. My best friend." "You're my best friend too." he said. "It's funny," Light said as she put a piece of mane behind her ear, "When you became my Squire I couldn't stand you." "Oh and I couldn't stand you." Mythic chuckled. "I mean who could have ever thought." Light said. "That someone like me, that I could." Mythic continued. "Like you-" they both said before stopping mid-sentence. They looked at each other, blushes going across there face. Light began to panic as she said, "Did I say like? I mean I don't like you-no I mean I like you-NOT LIKE YOU! I mean I like you sure but I like really like-oh my gosh, now I'm sounding like Aurora and-" She stopped as Mythic placed a hoof on her cheek. "Breezie." Mythic said pulling her close. "Myth." Light drifted as she closed her eyes. Their lips met as they shared a small kiss. Mythic slowly ran his hoof in her mane as Light rested her hooves on his shoulders. Slowly pulling back they looked back at each other. Mythic's face was burning red, he might give himself a fever from turning so red! "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I am _so_ sorry!" Light's heart was racing as she clutched her heart. Suddenly her eyes shimmered along with her mane and as fast as it came, it was gone in an instant. The two blinked at each other. "Uh Light." Mythic started. "Look!" Light said as ponies began to leave, "The Gala's over! Let's head back eh?" She walked ahead as Mythic looked back at her. His heart was still racing as his kiss with Light was now engraved into his mind.

* * *

"Alright let's hit the shack," Luna said, "Even _I'm_ tired." Everyone headed off to there rooms. Light and Mythic were very close to each other as they walked up the stairs to there rooms. When they arrived they faced each other. Their hearts were pounding as their cheeks were warm. Mythic lightly picked up Light's hoof as he gently kissed it. "Goodnight my lady." he said. Light softly giggled as she said, "Goodnight Mythy." Light and Mythic drifted apart as they opened the door to their rooms. Light closed her door as she sighed dreamily. She heard a tweet as she looked at Vanellope. She made a romantic whistle as Light rolled her eyes. Pulling a bag of gummy bears she said, "Fine, you win the bet." As she got herself ready for bed, a knock came to her door. "Come in." she replied. Sombra came in as he came to her side. "So, it wasn't that bad now was it?" he asked. "Wonderful." she said dreamily. Sombra looked at her in confusion. Light realized this was her father as she said, "Wait what are you talking about? The dance with Jeremiah, right?" Sombra smiled in amusement. "Seems to me you've already forgotten." "Forgot what?" Light said with a tilt of the head. "Well it's the end of the Gala." he said sitting on her bed. "Okay." Light said. Sombra looked at her, "You really don't know?" "Am I supposed to?" she asked a little uncertain. "Well I recall a year ago, a girl telling me she didn't want a Squire." Sombra said. Light's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about that. "Now that you have had a Squire for a year you have a choice. We can keep the Squires and everything the way it is or we can have them join the Royal guard and you won't need a Squire as an escort anymore."

Light's eyes widened. This was it, this is what she's been waiting for. Freedom to take care of herself! Nopony to watch over her back where ever she go! But then all the memories she shared with Mythic came to her. How much fun they had. The late night rants she shared to him, the way he listened to her and comfort her on a bad day. "Dad," she said after careful thinking, "I can't believe I'm saying this but having a Squire has really helped me grow as a better pony and a better Princess." Sombra smiled, "That is true, you've come a long way." Looking away he added more to himself, "I guess he was a good choice after all." "Huh?" Light said tilting her head. "So you've come close to Mythic have you?" he asked smiling, "I told you a Squire's bond is good. They provided great friendship." Light blushed, looking away from her dad. "Yeah, yeah" she said, Friendship." "Well I best be off," Sombra yawned, "I'm so worn out." "Goodnight Daddy, I love you." she said as she climbed into bed. "Goodnight my little Breezie." he smiled as he shut her door.

* * *

Mythic sighed dreamily as he slid on his side of the door. He felt great, no, he felt better than great. He felt like he could do anything! Taking off his suit and hanging it up he hummed a tune to himself. Picking up his teddy he said, "Oh Jake! I had the best night of my entire life!" Spinning around he said, "I saved Light from an awful pony, got to dance with her," Flopping onto his bed he hugged his bear saying, "And for a photo finish, I kissed the most elegant, most beautiful, most kindest pony in the world. And she liked it! To think that I could ever fall for-" He stopped as realized what he was saying. Although what he was saying was true, he knew what that meant. This was bad, like really, _really_ bad! He couldn't! But he did! "Sweet Celestia," he said sitting up in bed, "I've fallen for her!" He took a quick look at his mirror, half expecting it to ring with his mother on the other side of the line. He gulped. "Oh no," he said as he looked down at his hooves. He held a piece of Light's hair, he snagged on accident while he kissed her. His mother's death stare was engraved in mind, along side Sombra's Chilling Promise, and Light's innocent face. "What have I done?" he said gulping.

* * *

 ** _Jeremiah and Mythic certainly had quite the squabble, good thing Light settled it. And to all of you shippers reading "AWWWWWWWWWW THEY FINALLY KISSED!" How long will it last?_**


	14. Secrets Unveil

"Light are you paying attention?" came her teachers voice. "Huh?" Light said. She was looking outside, she was thinking about Mythic. "I asked if you were paying attention?" she demanded. "Uh yes," Light said, "You were talking about Cadence's place as the Queen of Love." The teacher huffed. "Well alright, but eyes focused on the board and not the window." Aurora looked at her as she asked, "You've been like that for a few days, should I be concerned?" "No, no." Light said simply, "This is nothing bad." Aurora looked at her as she continued to write down the notes, "Okay."

"Mythic look out!" Melissa cried. But it was to late, the sack of sand hit the side of Mythic's face. His head spinned as Melissa went to him. She offered a hoof to him as she helped him up to his hooves. "You okay?" Melissa asked, "You seem a little distracted." "Oh sorry," he said with his mind buzzing, "Guess I had my head in the clouds again." "Well if it were a Canterlot invasion," Melissa replied, "You would have been attacked." Mythic rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry," he said again, "I guess I'm deep in thought?" Melissa raised a brow, "You were thinking about Light?" Mythic's eyes widened as he said, "No!" Melissa stared back at him as he cracked under pressure. "Okay fine I was!" he admitted. Melissa let out a small chuckle. "That's the first I've ever seen you laugh." Mythic said. "I told you so." she said as she picked up a sandbag. Mythic pinned his ears back. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh really?" Melissa eyed, "So you're saying that kiss was nothing?" Mythic blushed, "How did you know that?" "I didn't," she replied, "But I do now." Mythic groaned saying, "Melissa, you have got to be the world's sneakiest Squire."

"How is practice coming along?" came Sombra's voice. "We've just finished our reflexes." Mythic reported. "Some better than others." Melissa whispered to him. "Good to hear," Sombra said, "The Princesses should be done by now so report to them." Turning away he walked off and out of the room. Putting the equipment away, Mythic placed on his cape and shoes. "I've been meaning to ask you." Melissa said, "Why don't you just forget about it?" "Forget about what?" he asked. "This plan your mother has." she said. "I can't." Mythic said with a defeated sigh. "But why not?" she pressed on, "Aren't you happy?" "No. Yes. I mean-you don't understand." Mythic said quickly. Melissa sighed, "I guess you'll have to learn on your own." That sparked something in Mythic as he snapped at her. "Look I don't know why you're on top of me? It's not like _your_ my mom." he said, "Just mind your own business." Melissa had no reaction, she just placed her cape on. Feeling bad he said, "Wait Melissa, I'm sorry." "You're right it's not my concern." she said before looking at him, "But my concern _is_ for the Princesses. Not you." She walked out the room as Mythic stared after her.

* * *

The doors opened as Aurora came over to Melissa. "Hey Melissa!" she greeted, "How was practice?" "Informative." she replied. Aurora gasped, "Who did it? Who made you mad?" Mythic gulped looking at her. "I'm not mad," Melissa replied, "I'm just a bit annoyed." Aurora's eyes were round with concern. She shot a glance at Mythic as she said, "You didn't have anything to do with this?" Mythic gulped as Light said, "Hey Aurora take it easy." Aurora glared at Mythic as Melissa said, "Don't worry Aurora, it wasn't Mythic. Just annoyed at myself." Aurora relaxed a little as she said, "Well okay, I believe you." Turning to Mythic she said, "Sorry Mythic, I should know that you wouldn't want to cause any trouble." Mythic looked at Melissa with guilt. "Yeah, never." "Ah there you are." came a voice. The four ponies eyes rested on a butler. "The Queens would like the four of you to go and help clean out the library." "Okay then," Light said, "Let's go." As the four ponies made there way over there, Mythic couldn't help but feel bad for snapping at Melissa like that.

As they made there way over there Light could tell something was wrong with Mythic. She bumped his side. "What?" he asked. "What's wrong?" she asked, "And don't you say nothing because I know that to be a lie." "Well it's Melissa," he admitted, "I kind of got into an argument with her." "Oh Mythic," Light said, "What about?" "Something silly," Mythic said quickly, "I feel horrible, I hope she forgives me." Light gave a soft expression as she rubbed her head under his chin. "Don't worry," she said, "Everything will be fine. Just talk to her again." She kissed his cheek as he blushed. She always knew how to make him feel better. "Thanks Light." he replied. As they arrived at the Library door they opened it to go inside. Mountains of books were stacked as dust was everywhere. "Alright," Light said, "We've got some work to do." Turning to Mythic she said, "Why don't you and Melissa help sort those books out, I dust all the high places, and Aurora can put away?" "Sounds like a plan." Aurora said. Nodding at Mythic, Light used her magic to make a duster appear as she began to dust.

Mythic looked at Melissa as he opened his mouth. "Let's go." she replied, without looking at him. Mythic's ears drooped as he followed her. This was going to be awhile. An hour past by as they made lots of progress. Books were shelved, the dust was gone, and the library looked just like new again. As Melissa tried to fix a broken shelf, the books kept sliding off. She groaned as Mythic said, "Need a little help?" She didn't reply as Mythic came to her side. He used his magic to hold the books back as Melissa fix the shelf to its rightful place. As she began to hammer it in Mythic cleared his throat. "Look I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." he started. "It's fine." she said, "It appears you have a lot on your plate." "Yeah" he sighed. "May I give a word of advice?" she asked. "Sure!" he said. "If you know it's wrong then why continue to do it?" she said, "Listen to what your heart says is right. Not in terms of the flesh but more so the spirit." Mythic looked at her. Melissa met his gaze. Mythic looked down as he said, "But she's all I've got." "Really?" Melissa asked with a raise of brow, "I beg to differ."

She pointed past him to see Light. She held a box with her magic. Aurora poked her head out from a bookshelf. "These ones are no good," Aurora said, "Look out below!" Pushing them off the shelf in different directions, Light moved side to side ot catch them all in the box. She dived in time to catch a book that almost reach the floor. "Got it!" she said in triumph as the two started laughing. Mythic smiled at her with his cheeks warm. As Melissa pass by him she said, "Think about it." Mythic stood there as he watched Melissa go join Aurora and Light. Could he really just forget his mom and live out his life the way he wanted? It seem like this was the million dollar question he asked himself now, more frequent than ever. He shook his head. He had a job to do. And that job was to help clean out the library. Trotting over to the girls he pushed back the growing problem at hoof.

* * *

Mythic and Light were now walking back to there rooms. They just finished cleaning the library in time for dinner and before they knew it, it was already the end of the day. Light giggled as she ran her wing under Mythic's chin. "Come on admit it, I'm way better at cleaning up than you." It made him shudder as he blushed. "Stop that!" he said pushing her away. "What's the matter?" she replied, "Can't admit defeat?" "Oh I'll show you," Mythic chuckled as he pulled her back by the tail. "Oof!" she said as Mythic came in front of her and said, "Not so high and mighty now, _your majesty_." Light rolled her eyes as he helped her up. She got up too quick as she fell onto him. He held her as they both blushed. They heard whistling as they quickly pulled away from each other. It was one of the guards doing patrol. "Evening Princess." he bowed, "Squire Mythic." "Evening." Light said as she blushed. As he turned a corner Light and Mythic made contact. They started laughing as they reached there rooms. A wave of affection came over them as they nuzzled each other's muzzle. "I'll see you tomorrow." Mythic said, inhaling her sweet aroma. "Goodnight." she replied.

They departed from each other as they went into their rooms. Mythic let out a long sigh, mix with emotions. Suddenly he gasped to see somepony in his room. They were wearing a hoodie as Mythic quickly powered his magic. "Who are you?" he demanded, getting in defense. The pony turned it's head as Mythic gasped, "M-Mother?" Taking off her hoodie, Radiant Hope stood in the middle of his room. He would have passed out if it weren't for the fear that kept him on his hooves. "Mother," he said as he rushed to the window, "What are you doing here?" Closing the blinds he went to lock his door, "How did you get here? It's dangerous for you to be here!" "Hush boy!" she said with a single swipe of her hoof, "I had to come in person." Mythic took a step back. Something felt very off about this. "Mom, what's happened to you?" he asked softly. He realized his mistake to late as she snapped her gaze at him. "I told you to _never_ call me mom," she sneered towering over him, "I am your _mother_." Mythic could feel himself quivering. She really _was_ taller than him now. She looked just as tall as Luna but not taller than Celestia, never! And the way her magic sparked, it wasn't her usual blue. It was a sort of green color and her eyes were green too.

Radiant Hope relaxed as she reached out her long hoof. Mythic flinched as she brought him to his side. It felt so weird like this. "I'm sorry," she said, "It's just this is very important." This sounded serious. "It's about your last report and the hair sample of Light you sent me." she started. Mythic's hope sparked, maybe that had done it. Maybe she's finally come to her senses and this nonsense will end! A devious smile crossed her face as she said, "I knew that Light was hiding something." The way she spoke made Mythic shudder. "W-What do you mean?" he asked. "You see," she said, "When I tried to draw the magic of the alicorn from Light's DNA from the hair piece, something happened." _She was WHAT!?_ Mythic almost said aloud _Is that why she looked different? Did she somehow figure out how to draw alicorn magic just by getting a piece of their DNA?_ He felt his stomach turn, it was actually quite sickening to know. He was brought out from his thoughts as Radiant Hope continued, "See when I started to do the transfering, something prevented me from doing it. Suddenly the strand of hair glowed, brighter than anything I've ever seen before." Mythic gulped. _Glowing hair?_ He said to himself as the late night events of the Gala came coursing through his mind. She locked eyes with Mythic as she continued, "And you'll never believe what happened next. The hair had the strangest reaction. It started to glow as it shot out a ray of magic and hit a bag of nuts sitting on my desk. It transformed into a newborn chipmunk! I was so amazed, none of the other samples did that reaction. Before I could further experiment, the hair had vanished!" She let out a laugh that Mythic prayed so hard that no one could hear it. "My boy!" she exclaimed pressing her face to his, "Do you _realize_ what this means?" "No." he said slowly. "I don't know either," she admitted but smiled, "But I do know it must mean something powerful and that we can use it to our advantage. She has power, a great amount of power, I can sense it."

As she left his side laughing Mythic said to himself , "She's gone crazy. My mother has gone completely insane." "What was that?" she asked turning to face him, "You know how I hate the mumbling." "What does this mean?" he quickly said. "It means more power than you could possibly imagine," she said, "And I must have it." Mythic's eyes widened as he took a step back. This had to be a nightmare. This was drawing the line! If it meant harm to Light, he just couldn't bare it. He lowered his head down shamefully. He had to tell her. "Mother." he said. "What?" she replied. Looking up at her he said, "Light's fallen in love with me and-and I think I've fallen for her too." He expected anger, he expected yelling, he didn't expect her to hug him. "My boy," she sobbed, "You make me so proud!" Was she crying? She was actually crying! "You've finally done it!" she continued, "Finally you've gotten her to fall for you, that means she's closer than ever to you." "Wait what?" Mythic said in disbelief, "You mean you _wanted_ us to fall in love?" "More so have her fall for you," she said, "Maybe after total rule domination you can have her as a sort of maid or something, a taste of her own medicine for treating you like some maid." "But but-" Mythic stammered. "Hush now and listen," she said, "We are so close to victory I can almost taste it but there's still just a few more obstacles in the way." Leaving his side and peeking out the window she said, "Now that you two are an item, that means she trusts you with her life. She trusts you with all her most deepest darkest secrets." Mythic didn't like where this was going. "I want you to unveil the secrets she holds," she said, "That glowing hair had to have meant _something_. Plus imagine all the secrets she must hold as a pillar of the Royals? Her knowledge we can use against the King."

Looking at him she said, "Dig out some information from her, see what you can find." Mythic didn't have words. Everything was just so overwhelming and there was so much to take in. A small voice kept telling him to tell her off. Tell her to get lost and never return! Leave this Kingdom in peace and let him make his own choices! But the state she was in right now, she was so unstable that she might do something she may regret. He gulped as he nodded. "Soon Mythic," she smiled, "Soon we will get what we deserve." With that she powered her horn as papers flew around his room. Mythic shunned his eyes as she disappeared. His eyes were wide with panic and it wasn't until a few seconds after his mother left he realized he was quivering. "Oh my gosh," he said putting a hoof to his racing heart, "I'm afraid of my own mother."

* * *

"Morning Mom!" Light chirped. She bounced to the table as she kissed her cheek. "Morning daddy!" she said as she kissed his cheek. "You're in a good mood." he observed. "Of course I am!" she said, "The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and I was sure to finish all my Princess duties for the day." "What's so special about today?" Celestia asked. "I've got plans." she said as she ate her pancakes and fruit, "Say where's Mythic?" "I don't know," Celestia said, "He hasn't come down yet." Just then the door opened. Mythic walked through as he yawned. "Hey Mythic." Light called. "Morning Light." Mythic yawned sitting next to Sombra. Sombra raised a brow at him. "Are you alright Lad?" he asked, "You're not looking so well." "I'm fine." he yawned, "I had a hard time sleeping is all." "Yes," Aurora said appearing behind from Mythic's chair, "Your dreams were looking scary." Mythic gulped down his drink as he started coughing. "Are you okay?" Light asked in concern. "Never better." he replied. "What was that thing?" she asked Mythic, "It looked like some scary dark alicorn with big blue eyes." Mythic gulped as he felt the King's gaze burn into him. "You know," Sombra said, "Our dreams are sometimes inspired by what's going on in our life." "You don't say?" Mythic gulped. "Yes." Sombra said as he looked at Mythic. To his relief, Light got up from the table as she said, "Well if you excuse us, we've got places to be. Come on Mythic." As she dragged him along Mythic couldn't help but think that the King's suspicions about him probably just increased.

"Light," he started as they walked the streets of Canterlot, "Where are we going?" Light smiled behind him as she said, "You'll see!" Mythic smirked, she was up to something. "So is today a special day or something?" he asked. "You could say." Light replied. "Let's see," he thought, "It's not your birthday and it's not my birthday. It's not your parents birthday." His face lit up. "That's it!" he said, "Today's your parents anniversary!" "Nope," Light replied, "None of the above." "Come on Light," he said, "Please tell me where you're taking-" He stopped mid-sentence as he heard noise up ahead. The noise was followed by laughter and the sweet aroma of yummy treats. He gasped as he looked ahead. Booths were set up, games were being played, and little kids were happily petting animals at a small petting zoo. He looked at Light as she smiled at him. "It's already that time of the year," she said, "Where the Plaza Square has their little carnival. The first time I met you and the year after that was the day you became my Squire. Well technically last week was when you officially became my Squire but still." Mythic blinked, "Has it really already been a year?" "Well," Light said as she lightly nudged his side, "Time flies when you're having fun." Mythic smiled beside her as he rested his head on top of Light's. Alicorn or not, Light was short and Mythic practically towered over her! "This is such a nice surprise Light," he said, "I love it." "Well," Light said pulling away, "What are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, Sombra was on his way to the board room for a meeting. He was reading some complaints some of the ponies were sending him when one of them slipped away from him. It rolled into Mythic room as the door was cracked open a little bit. Going into the room he picked it back up. He was about to go back out when he noticed something under his bed. It was something shiny. Curious he went under to hold it up. It was a gold locket, the ones where you could put a little picture in there. He felt the urge to open it up, to see what was inside when a light knock came from the door. Quickly turning to see who it was, Celestia leaned on the door frame with an amused look. "Being a little snoopy I see?" she said going to him. Sombra chuckled slightly as he put the locket down on his dresser. "I was just on my way over there." he replied. "Why were you in here?" she asked. "My scroll rolled in here and I went to pick it up!" he said. "Sombra," she smiled, "Why do you still not trust Mythic? Hasn't he already proved himself to you?" "I have no idea what you're talking about," Sombra said, "If I didn't think he was a good choice as Squire I would have chosen another." "I see the way you look at him," she said, "There's something else your not telling." "Well," he started, "I guess it's just there's something about him that remind me of-no nevermind it's silly." "Remind you of who?" Celestia pushed on. "Of an old time that I regret." he said. Celestia's look softened, "You okay?" Sombra smiled, his Queen always knew when something was bothering him. He cupped her chin as he brought her close to him, "When you're here, it's always better than okay." Celestia smiled as the two kissed each other. They would have stayed there longer if it weren't for somepony clearing their throat. They blushed as they pulled back to see Luna standing there with Aurora trying to hold a giggle beside her. "If you're quite finished," Luna said with amusement in her voice, "There's a meeting to attend too." "Of course!" Sombra said as he scrambled towards the door. As he took the lead, Celestia tried to avoid Luna's gaze and trying to contain her blush. "And you tell me to keep task on duty." Luna teased, "At least Nova and I know when there's a time and a place." Celestia groaned as Luna giggled beside her. As Sombra walked towards the meeting, a memory came to mind.

* * *

" _Hope. Radiant Hope." the mare replied. Sombra shook her hoof with glee, with everything going on he needed an advisor to help him with everything. This mare that stood before him, confident, bold, and sturdy seemed to fit the job real well and showed lots of potential. "Welcome aboard the Royal Team." he said, "I can see we're going to get along very well you and I." "Yes," she replied with a gleam in her eye, "Very well." Months had passed since Radiant Hope became Sombra's Royal Advisor. She really helped a lot with keeping the public calm during any attacks by Princess Celestia, she managed to defeat a Hydra invasion on Canterlot, and she helped Princess Luna when she was sick. Things seemed to be looking pretty well until one faithfull night. Sombra kissed the mare's hoof as she slowly slipped away. "I'll see you soon." she said. "Yeah, bye." he smiled as she went through a portal. Turning away we made his way back inside the castle. Just as he was about to open the door, Radiant Hope opened it. "Hope!" he said, "What are you doing here." "Looking for you." she replied, "Who was that?" Sombra blushed, "Oh that was Princess Celestia! Don't worry, it wasn't the tyrannical one we know. You remember how Luna and I told you about the different universes that are out there." She didn't move. "I thought it was risky to come over into different worlds," she questioned, "Balance and all." Sombra gulped as he held a firm expression and slipped passed her. "My King," she said following him, "Do you have any idea what could happen? You don't even know what you're doing!" "And what do you know?" he said facing her, "Do you expect me to just stop seeing her? Just her leaving breaks my heart! I want to be by her side, hold her when she cries, to brighten her day, and see her smile." Radiant took a step back. "Sombra," she started, "Are you-are you in love with her?" Sombra stopped as he sighed. "Yes," he finally admitted, "I've fallen in love with her, can you blame me?" Radiant looked at him. Anger filled her heart and at the same time she could feel it tearing apart._

 _They didn't say anything again until another year passed. Sombra and Radiant were watching the fireworks. They had just defeated Cadence in her attempt to take over Canterlot. "A grand defeat today, eh Hope?" Sombra said. "Yeah," she sighed as she slowly let her head fall on Sombra's shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Oh I uh!" she said quickly sitting up, "I was just resting my head on your-nevermind." "Okay." Sombra said as he got up, "Have a good night Hope." Radiant looked after him. "You're not going to watch the rest of the celebration?" she asked. "Can't, I have to go do something." he said. Radiant raised a brow, "But your schedules were cleared." He kept walking until she said, "You're going to see Celestia again!" He stopped, hesitating. "You are a fool Sombra," Radiant pressed forward, "Do you not realize the danger you put everyone in just by seeing her?" "So what do you want me to do?" he asked half angry and sad, "Just stop seeing her and forget I have feelings?" "But," Radiant started, "I thought you would get over her." She touched his hoof lightly. "I thought we were something?" she whispered. "Radiant what are you talking about, of course we're something! Your my friend! A great friend in fact." "I wanted more than being your friend," she started with hurt in her eyes, "I thought we had a special bond." Sombra's eyes widened. "Do you like me?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes, "Not anymore. If you can't see what's in front of you, then I guess I'll have to make you see for yourself!" She charged her horn as she tried to strike him. He dodged as he said in shock, "Radiant, you can't force me to love you! My heart belongs to another!" "I don't care!" she cried, "You're just too blind to see where your heart truly lies! And that's to me!" "Listen to yourself," he said as he dodged a spell coming at him, "You're blinded by your own emotions!" "It is you who are blind," she snapped back, "You were suppose to love me back! We would rule together in peace and harmony with kids to raise!" Sombra used a counter spell as he said, "Hope I'm sorry if it seemed like we could be something more, I never intended to mislead your feelings! But the fact is that I don't love you, not in the way you want me too. You're my friend and I really cherish that but we will never be more than just friends!" She stopped for a moment, feeling her heart break even more. Her eyes burned with anger as she said, "Then you will pay!" She charged her horn as she was about to strike at Sombra with a deadly spell. Suddenly the doors opened as guards came on each side of her and pinned her down. Growling, she struggled as Sombra confronted her. His gaze was narrowed and his face was full of anger. "Radiant Hope," he started, "You went against my back and tried to use your magic for nothing but trouble. From this moment on, I banish thee from ever stepping foot in the castle again. Your service here is done. Take her away!" She struggled as they dragged her away. "No! No! Let me go!" she struggled as she yelled, "You're a fool Sombra! You've lost something very dear and now I will make you pay no matter how long that may take! I will find a way to get what's rightfully mine!" Sombra stood his ground until he could no longer see her in sight. He relaxed as tears came to his eyes. He felt betrayed, she was right about one thing. He did lose something very dear, he lost his friend. Shaking his head he straightened up. Although there was pain in his heart he had no time to mourn. Celestia could only be here for so long and he didn't want to waste a moment longer._

* * *

Mythic groaned as Light tried her best not to laugh out loud. She used a washcloth to lightly press against Mythic's cheek to clean the mud from his cheek. "Animals hate me." he muttered as Light wiped the mud away. "If they hated you then they would have bit you," Light replied with a warm look, "From the looks of the chicken that was sitting on your head and laying an egg, they like you pretty well." As she used her magic to remove a few feathers out, Mythic groaned in annoyance. Light giggled as she lightly kissed his cheek. "There," she said, "You're all squeaky clean." Mythic smiled beside her. "You're the best Light," he said, "My best friend." He kissed her cheek as she giggled. Getting up Light offered a hoof to help him up. "Are we heading back?" he asked, "It is getting late after all and Queen Luna will be bringing the moon out soon." "Not quite," Light said, "There's one more surprise I have for you." Walking ahead of him she cheered, "Come on!" He followed her as she lead the way.

"Are we almost there?" he asked. He wiped the sweat from his brow as they climbed up a hill. "Just about," she said, "But I need you to close your eyes." "Why?" he asked tilting his head. "Stop asking so many questions," she said, "I mean you trust me don't you?" She offered her hoof out as Mythic placed his hoof into hers and closed his eyes. "I trust you." he said as she began to guide him. "Watch your step." she said as they went over a rock. Finding the right spot she said, "Okay stay right there." Mythic felt something soft beneath him, something sweet filled the air too. "Surprise!" she cheered. He opened his eyes as his mouth opened in shock. He was standing in a garden of flowers as he reached out to pick up a rose. "And look!" Light added as Mythic turned to look her way. He took a few steps forward until he practically stood at the edge, looking out on the horizon. The sun was setting and the most beautiful colors filled the sky. Mythic turned back to look at her as he went to her. "Do you like it?" she asked. He didn't reply as he threw his hooves around her in a hug. She hugged him back as he said, "This was the best surprise ever." "You've seemed a little stressed lately," she said, "I figured you must be overwhelmed a little and wanted you to forget your troubles and responsibilities for one day." Pulling back he smiled down at her. "And it worked." he smiled.

Suddenly the ground below them began to shake. "What's happening?" Light said nervous. "I don't know!" he said as the ground began to give away where Light was standing. "Light move!" he cried as he pushed her away. "Mythic!" she cried as the earth crumbled away, taking Mythic down with him. He fell down the new found hole as his scream echoed. Light was in a state of shock. She had to move! She had to get help! She had to do something! She shook her head as she narrowed her eyes. There was no time to get help, she had to go after him. Taking a deep breath she plunged into the hole. It was shocking on how much room there was for her body to fit down in this hole. Suddenly the ground made impact to her face as she muttered, "Ow." "Light?" echoed a voice. "Mythic?" she replied as she got up. "Light down here!" he called. Light waved her hoof in front of her, it was so dark she could barely see. Her hoof felt the air as she felt a drop below her hoof. "Okay I'm jumping!" she said. She jumped off the edge and prepared for impact. "Oof!" she said as she landed on something. "Get your tail out of my face." something muttered from under her. "Mythic!" she exclaimed as she got off from him. She hugged him tightly as she felt him tense. Pulling back she rubbed her hoof over Mythic's shoulder. "It's dislocated!" she declared. "I'll be fine," he said, "What about you? You came after me, are you insane?" "I couldn't just leave you here!" she protested, "Besides your hurt. We need to find a way out of here. Where are we?" "I don't know," Mythic started, "Underground tunnels no one uses?" As he tried to put pressure onto his shoulder he tensed and sat back down. "I got to get you out of here." she said, "You'll suffocate if I can't find a way out." "I'll be fine," he insisted but she knew he was lying, "Besides it's so dark down here I can barely see my own hoof in front of me!" Light tried to use her magic but something prevented her from using it. "Why can't I use my magic?" she asked. "Maybe these rocks down here," he suggested, "It could suspend magical properties." "That's really helpful." Light muttered. They stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Light you need to find a way out of here," Mythic said after a moments past, "If we stay here longer than we should, we'll suffocate." "But I can't leave you here." Light said. "Your safety comes first!" Mythic said firmly, "There's no light to show us the way."

"Light." she started as she ran her hoof through her mane. This was a huge risk but Mythic's life depended on it. Taking a huge deep breath she said, "Mythic just trust me and try not to freak out." "What do you mean?" Mythic asked. Light closed her eyes as she began to sing, " _Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine."_ As soon as she began to sing the top of her mane sparkled. Soon it started to glow from the top and travel to the lengths of her hair. Mythic began to see the surrounding around them as he looked at Light with wide eyes. " _Heal what has been hurt, change the fate of time. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_ By the time she finished her song her hair was glowing and many pathways were shown to find a way out of there. Mythic's mind swarmed with questions but there was no time for not even one. "Lean on me." she said as he obeyed. They picked one of the tunnels as Light's mane lighted the way. She tried to follow the path for as long as her mane glowed. As it started to die down she said, "No no no no, come on keep glowing!" Luckily for them, there was enough light to fill the area they were in. Looking around Mythic immediately realized where they were. Light spotted a hammack and a table with supplies on it. "Huh," she started, "Looks like someone lives here now. We should have someone check-" "Light my shoulder!" Mythic said quickly. "Oh right!" she said. She tested her magic to see if it could work and to her relief it did. "Guess we're far enough from those rocks to have any effect on the magic." Light figured. She used her magic to light up the room a little more as she took a look at Mythic's shoulder. "This is going to hurt for just a moment." she said to him. She put his shoulder back into place as Mythic bit his tongue to hold back a cry of pain. "There, how does it feel?" she asked taking a step back. He could put weight on it now but it was really sore. "It feels better than before," he said, "Just it's really sore." The impression that his mother could come out at any moment made Mythic say to Light, "We should really get out of here, I'm sure we're going to hear it from your dad and all." "Yeah," Light said after a moment, "We should." As they made there way out of there, Mythic felt relief wash over him to know that his mother wasn't there and that he had dodged a huge close call.

Light and Mythic walked down the hallway. They had successfully snuck back into the castle without any notice. And when they ran into Sombra and Celestia, they were just barely coming out of a meeting themselves. "What are you two doing up?" Celestia had said, "Go on to bed, it's late already." They were quiet as they walked to there rooms. As Mythic reached to go into his room Light grabbed his hoof. "Wait," she said looking sideways, "I-I want you to come in my room. We need to talk." Mythic blushed as he let Light guide him into her room. She shut her door as she let out a huge sigh. Mythic gulped, not even sure if he should ask. "Look," she started, "I haven't been totally honest with you." She sat on her bed as she motioned for him to sit next to her. "I have a secret," she started, "And the only ponies who know about it are my family. Not even Aunt Twilight or Princess Flurry Heart knows about it." She averted his gaze as her ears drooped down. He grabbed her hoof as he said, "This looks pretty serious. If you don't want to tell me then-" "No!" Light said quickly, "You trust me with your life and now that we're-" She stopped mid-sentence as she blushed at him. He was blushing himself as he gulped, "That we're dating?" Nodding slowly she continued, "I need to tell you." "See there's a reason why I'm an only child," she started, "I'm pretty….special." Mythic tilted his head as she continued, "You see the whole reason why I wasn't aloud out much unless I was with the royal family or I had a guard as an escort was because of my hair. More so what happens with my hair." She avoided his gaze, "See most alicorn's magic grows stronger with age, I not only have that amount of power right now but I'm more powerful than-than my own parents combined." Mythic looked at her as she said, "And to contain my powers, I sing that song. For some reason it channels through my hair and such and helps keep my powers in check. If I go a long time without singing it, sometimes I have a magical burst." Hiding behind her hair she mumbled, "You probably think I'm some sort of power hungry freak or something!" It was silent for a few moments. Mythic was speechless as he could only stare at her. Slowly he smiled as he rested his head on top of Light's head. She blushed as she looked up at him. "You're-you're okay with this?" she asked. Pulling back he said, "Why wouldn't I be? Crazy amount of magic or not, you're still the most bravest, most beautiful, most kindest ponies I've ever known." Light wiped some tears away as she hugged him. They stood there a few seconds until Mythic pulled back. "But," he started, "Why would you tell me? Sure I'm your Squire and whatever but still?" Light's eyes shimmered, "That's easy, because I trust you. I know you enough that I can trust you with something as big as this." Oh the guilt that pierced Mythic in half but he forced to smile as he got up from her bed. "It's been a long day," he said, "And sleep is calling my name." As he walked out the door Light called behind him, "Wait!' Turning to ask what, his lips pressed against Light's. He blushed as he softly kissed her back. Her mane started to glow but she ignored it this time. Pulling back he smiled as she giggled, "Goodnight Myth." Shutting the door he replied, "Goodnight Princess."

He went into his room. His heart was racing! He was going to have to get used to that, it felt so good. Another surprise came the way as his nose went against his mother's nose. He was about to let out a scream when she covered his mouth. "I've been waiting for _hours_ ," she said as she pulled away from him, "You two have barely come back in." Mythic blinked back at her as she smiled. "You know something," she started, "This is excellent! She told you something that will be of use to us!" He didn't reply as she said, "Well go on then, spit it out!" She looked at herself in the mirror. "I-I." he started before he scowled, "You don't belong here." "Are you mumbling again?" she replied, "Speak up boy." " _You_ don't belong here!" he said. Her eyes twitched as she faced him. "What did you say?" she snarled. "You need to leave," he said as he started charging his magic, "Or I'll have to alert the Guards." Her eyes flashed green as she pinned him down. "Are you going against me?" she hissed. "What you're doing is wrong!" he shouted, "Why do you want the throne so badly? Leave me alone! It's not like you cared anyways!" His words pierced her but she was to full of herself to admit it. "You're not backing out now," she said darkly, "You're going to tell me what you know or else." An image of Light appeared as she was getting ready to use her green magic to zap her. "You wouldn't dare!" he said. "I've come to far to fail now," she said, "Try me _son_." Their eyes met as they both burned with anger. He looked at the portal of Light and the green magic that pointed at her head. Mythic let out a defeated sigh, his duty was to protect the Princess. "Fine," he said slowly, "Here's what I know…"

* * *

 ** _Ah shoot! Mythic no! Don't tell her! But then Light, tell her! But wait...AGH! On a different note, I'm drawing more Hero's of Legend Art._**


	15. Too Late

Mythic was breathing in and out of a bag. Light stood beside him trying to calm him down. They stood outside the main throne room where Celestia and Sombra were. A month had gone by since the two got together and Light didn't want to keep it from her parents. So she suggested it was finally time to tell them the truth. Although Mythic saw it coming, he was still nervous about it all. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Light asked with concern, "We could tell them another day this week when you feel more comfortable." "No!" he said as he removed the bag from his mouth and took in a huge deep breath, "I'm fine. Let's do this." Mythic gulped as Light placed her hoof on his cheek. "You got this," she said, "They're just my parents." _Yes one who is the Queen of Equestria and has powers to raising the sun and the other a King who could end me with just a wave of his hoof!_ Mythic gulped but the confidence in Light's eyes gave Mythic a surge of confidence. Nodding they opened the door.

"Mom. Dad." Light said walking towards them. "Light?" they both said at the seriousness in her tone. Celestia was the first to get up and meet her. "Is something the matter?" she asked as Sombra came behind her. "No nothing's wrong," Light said, "But there is something I need to tell you." Looking at Mythic she took his hoof and held it. "Something we need to tell you." Sombra and Celestia saw the way Light held Mythic's hoof and the love that was in both of their eyes, Mythic's more nervous than anything. Sombra groaned, "You were right." Celestia smiled saying, "Told you I suspected it coming." "What!" the two ponies said at the same time with their faces full of blush, "You knew?" "We suspected it." Sombra said as Celestia shot a look, "Okay more so Celestia suspected it and I joined in." "But how did you find out?" Light asked. "It's a mother's instinct to know when there's a boy involved," Celestia said, "Like dozing off into space when I'm talking to you?" Light nervously avoided there gaze. "How long?" Sombra asked. "The Gala." Light replied. Celestia leans her cheek into her hoof, "Aw young love. Remember when we were that young and in love?" "Please don't remind me of my age." he said as she giggled beside him. "So you're okay with this?" Mythic asked. Sombra fixed his gaze to Mythic as he immediately regretted the question. "Dad." Light said. "Breezie." Celestia said with a stern look. Light gulped as she exchanged a look with Mythic. "Mythic, we would like to talk to our daughter for a moment." Celestia said, "Why don't you go and train?" Mythic gulped saying, "Yes your majesties." He took one last look at Light as he scurried away.

As soon as the doors closed Light said, "Look I'm sorry!" "What for?" Celestia asked calmly. "Aren't you mad?" she asked. "Well no," Sombra admitted, "But I can't say we're happy." "He's not a bad guy," Light said. "I never said he was," Sombra said, "But how are you supposed to function with your Squire now if your dating him? You'll become distracted on duty." "But you and mom sometimes fool around from time to time and your the King and Queen!" Light protested. Celestia and Sombra blushed as they said, "Breezie!" "I'm sorry," Light said quickly, "But to be fair you did say you'll get used to him and I did, just um better than expected." Celestia and Sombra looked at each other and then back at Light. "Are you going to keep us apart?" she dare asked. "Honey of course not," Celestia said, "Dating or not, he is your Squire after all." "And we trust that you are old enough to make your own decisions." Sombra said. Light smiled saying, "Thank you." "If we're being honest here," Celestia admitted, "I've always thought the two of you would be a great pair together." "And he's a way better suiter than Jeremiah." Light snickered as Celestia giggled beside her. Sombra's ears flicked. "A suitor?" he exclaimed, "Light marriage isn't even a-" "I'm just saying in general dad, don't worry." she said quickly. Sombra's look didn't change as he said, "Mhmm, so we shall see."

"Well now that we've got that cleared up," Light started as she started to edge her way towards the door, "I should be going-" "We're not done young lady," Celestia said, "There's still a few loose ends to tie up." "Like?" Light started as she looked back at them. "Like rules between the two of you." Sombra eyed. _Of course, I saw that coming._ Light said to herself. "No fooling around while on duty." Celestia said, "Important matters first, cuddles later." "Speaking of cuddles, I've caught the two of you in the same room a few times." Sombra started. "Dad!" Light blushed, "I would never-" "Yes I know," Sombra cut in, "But still your young. So I want you both in your own rooms by eight." "Twelve." Light suggested. "Nine." Sombra shook. "Maybe eleven?" Light asked. "Ten." they said together. Satisfied by the time Sombra said, "Alright ten. Also I want you guys to stay 3 feet from each other." "Dad." Light whined. "Let's not go overboard Sombra," Celestia said lightly, "After all, they have been good so far. We could trust them." _Trust._ Sombra said to himself briefly _After all this time why is it that I have a hard time trusting the Lad?_

"If that's all dad," Light started as she started to back away, "I've got to get going. I need to practice my magic today." This sparked an idea. "Alright Light," he said, "Go ahead and practice your magic." Light smiled as she went towards the door. As the doors shut behind her, Celestia shot Sombra a look. "Sombra." she began "Yes?" he replied looking at her. "What are you up too?" she said with a sly smile. "Nothing," he said. "Sure." she said rolling her eyes. "I'm being honest!" he protested. "You're up to something," she continued, "You're not going to try and make them mad at each other or some other crazy way of breaking them apart, are you?" "Tia, honestly who do you take me for?" Sombra said slightly surprised, "I'm not like Discord and become _too_ overprotective." Something knocked the back side of his head. "Ow." he said rubbing it and found a paper in his hoof. " _I heard that,_ " Sombra read, " _From your pal, Discord._ " Celestia giggled as Sombra said, "Smooth." Shaking his head he said, "Besides it seems like my daughter is happy with him. What can I do?" He ran his hoof through Celestia's mane, "I wouldn't bare to want to break them apart. I know how it is to be away from the pony I love for so long." Celestia smiled at him as she leaned her head to his. "I'm proud of you Sombra." she said. Sombra chuckled, "Yeah, but don't think I won't be giving him a one-on-one talk." "Try and not to scare the boy." she replied as the two kissed.

* * *

"That's it?" Mythic said in surprise. As Light used her magic to pick up a group of bouncy balls she replied, "What do you mean " _that's it_ "? I expected way worse." As she flung them at Mythic he swiftly ducked down and dodged them all. Picking them up he said, "I don't know, I feel like your dad is going to pull something out from under his cape." Throwing them at Light she used her magic to change them all into butterflies. "Mythic," Light said, "I can't help but feel you've been more nervous lately." Walking to him she cupped his chin so he can make eye contact with her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. How could he resist those eyes? But he couldn't tell her. He could hear the warning his mother had given him. _And if you even try to tell them, I'll wipe them out so fast you won't even see it coming._ Her haunting voice came and echoed into his ears. He couldn't bare to see Light or anypony else at the castle get hurt. Not only has he come to care for Light but the ponies that stayed at the castle too. Mythic shook his head as he placed his hoof over Light's. "Nothing's wrong," he smiled, "I'm a Squire to the most amazing Princess ever." Light smiled as she blushed. "Well, we better get back to practicing." Light said pulling away from him, "We don't want my dad to add any more rules." Mythic smiled as they continued to practice. The nagging thought, however; clenched to his mind like a leech.

Light and Mythic walked back to their rooms. The day was at a end and it was time for sleep. But Mythic didn't want to go back to his room. Oh no because he knew exactly what waited back at his room. Mythic smirked as he leaned on Light. She looked at him puzzled as she asked, "What are you doing?" "My legs don't work," he said, "I need help." Light giggled as she slowly let him fall onto the floor. He looked up at her as she smiled down at him. "Get up." she said. "Can't move," he said firmly, "I need your help." Light raised a brow as she said, "Alright, if you say so." She used her magic to grab Mythic's tail as she hauled him into the air. Mythic flailed his hooves in the air as he said, "Light!" "Now Mythy don't give me that," Light said smirking, " _You_ asked for _my_ help, so I'm giving it to you." Mythic huffed as she giggled. Approaching the room she held him in front of her face. "I don't like you." he said stubbornly. She smiled, "I know." Bringing him closer she said, "Because I know you love me." Mythic smiled as he swinged forward and kissed the top of Light's nose. Taken by surprise, Light accidentally dropped him from her magic. "Ow!" he said rubbing his head. "I'm sorry!" she said helping him up, "You caught me off guard!" He chuckled as he said, "I'm teasing." Light glared as she lightly socked his shoulder. They laughed briefly as Light opened her door. "Goodnight Mythy." "Goodnight Princess." he said, giving up his attempt to stay with her any longer. He knew he couldn't have her stay in the hallway all night.

As she went into the room Mythic sighed. He looked at his bedroom door. Taking a deep breath he said to himself _Don't give in. Try to say as little as possible._ Opening the door, his mother was there to greet him. Mythic held his ground as she approached him. He could practically feel the uncontrolled magic coming from her. "The day is coming my son," she started, "Soon we will rule." "Yeah, real great." he said. "Now to complete my form and finally drain that walking nightlight I need one final ingredient." she said, "I need Sombra's hair." "Always the hair!" he growled. "Is there a problem?" she asked. "Not at all." he glared back. "There is always another way of getting Sombra's DNA." she said. Turning to him she said, "Lure him out." "What?" he said in disbelief. "You are so dense!" she said raising her voice, "Lure him out! Can you hear now or is their still fluff in your ears like the fluff in your head!?" Mythic tensed, he couldn't make her angry or else she might do something to him in her unstable state. "The cave," she said, "Before noon. Are we clear?" He met his mother's death stare with his own. "Crystal." he replied. In an instant she disappeared. After a few seconds when she was gone Mythic finally relaxed and put a hoof to his heart. "That's it," he said firmly, "Consequences or not, I'm telling Light everything tomorrow and together we could defeat this." A tear came to his eye as he looked out the window. "I can only hope they forgive me." he said.

* * *

Mythic paced outside the main door. Any minute the Royals would be done with their morning meeting. Melissa sat their calmly with her eyes closed as he paced. "So you're finally going to tell her?" she guessed aloud. "Yes!" he blurted out, "I can't do this no more! Ever since the Gala I knew what I had to do but I tried to see a different way around it. And now that my mother knows practically everything, she'll strike at any moment!" He stopped looking down, "I know what's important now and it's time I tell the truth. I can only hope the punishment won't be so bad. I'm a terrible Squire and coltfriend." "We all make mistakes." Melissa replied, "And I'm sure Light would disagree on the _terrible coltfriend_ thing." Mythic looked down in discouragement. A hoof rested on his shoulder. He looked to see Melissa behind him. "You're doing the right thing." she said, "I knew you would come to your senses." Mythic smiled at her. "Melissa, you're a good friend." he said. "And so are you," she said as she tilted his discouraged chin a little, "And it's okay, friends make mistakes."

The doors opened as Aurora went to Melissa. "Ready to go see your boyfriend?" Melissa nodded. "I'll try not to embarass you _too_ much." Aurora teased. "I'll remember that when Frosty comes to visit again." Melissa said simply as she walked passed her. Aurora's eyes widen as she followed after her Squire. "Ah Melissa! Don't even joke like that!" Aurora's voice called. Mythic took a deep breath. _Okay I'll say Light-no Breezie, there's something I need to tell you_ Mythic coached himself. _I hope you understand and can help._ Mythic met Light's gaze as she went to him. "Breezie," he started, "I want to talk to you." "Oh no you're not." came Sombra's voice as he approached the two. Mythic gulped as the King came to him as Light look confused. His gaze relaxed as he broke into a smile. " _I_ want to talk to you." Mythic's eyes widened as he looked at Light. She smiled and nodded in encouragement. What could he do but smile back nervously. "Come along." he said with a flick of his tail. Mythic looked one last time at Light before following after the King. _Why must everything work to her plan?_ He asked himself.

* * *

The two unicorns walked around the garden. Sombra held a noble gaze as Mythic tried to keep himself from shaking. He looked like a little colt compared to this wise King! "Falling behind now Lad?" Sombra asked looking over his shoulder. Shaking his head he walked faster to catch up to him. He didn't realize how fast he was walking, or maybe he was to consumed in his thoughts to realize how slow he was going. "You're a fast walker for such an old pony." Mythic said aloud. His eyes widened as Sombra looked at him. "Wise pony!" Mythic said quickly, "I meant wise! Not to say wisdom comes when you get old because you're old-not old!" He stopped stuttering as Sombra began to chuckle. "Lad, stop talking." he said. "Okay." Mythic gulped looking down. They continued to walk as Sombra turned a corner. Stopping Mythic bumped next to him. "Sorry." he said. "Look." Sombra said simply as Mythic followed the King's gaze. He look to see a bush full of roses. He had never seen it here in the garden, maybe because it was behind this vine arch that looked like a dead end. Sombra nodded as Mythic walked to it. When he stopped he could smell the wonderful smell the roses had to offer. And hanging on a branch were two golden scrolls. Mythic squinted his eyes as he read, "Always." Looking back at Sombra he asked, "What does that mean?" "It's a promise," Sombra explained, "A promise I made to Celestia years and years ago." He used his magic to pull out a gold scroll from his cape, "Of course it's not the original because I carry it around wherever I go." "What does it mean?" he asked. "No matter what comes between us," Sombra said full of love, "We will always love one another."

Walking away Mythic took one last look before following him. Coming to his side Sombra said, "I know this past year has been a whirlwind on you." Sombra said, "And there may have been times where I've seemed like a hard nut to crack." Looking at Mythic he said, "But after all that has happened, I've come to realize my mistake." "Mistake?" Mythic said, "What do you mean?" "I've had a hard time trusting you," he admitted, "Nothing personal but I did not want to make the same mistake like I did long ago." Mythic stared back in disbelief, he didn't expect to be right! He felt a lump in his throat, did he know? But Sombra smiled back at him, "But you have proven yourself worthy to be a Squire, and I trust you with my daughter." Mythic couldn't help but smile. _He trust me_ Mythic thought. He gulped _He trusts me!_

Just then Mythic looked past him. A green glare came from the shadows. It was his mother! Mythic had no idea what to do! "Uh King Sombra," Mythic started. "Yes?" he replied. "I-I have something I need to tell you." he said. "What is it?" Sombra said. "It's uh-" he drifted as a flash of green magic flashed. "The forbidden area behind the castle." he said. "What about it?" he said tilting his head. "I spotted something there," he said trying to be careful with his words, "Something that looked off." "Is that so?" Sombra said walking past him, "Well let us take a look shall we?" Mythic looked at him in shock. _Just like that?_ He asked himself _No questions on how I know about it? Or why I was back there?_ But he didn't ask any of those questions, Sombra simply looked at Mythic saying, "Well? Let's go Lad, we need to check it out." Mythic gulped thinking _This is not good. I sure hope I know what I'm doing._

Mythic and Sombra climbed up the hill behind the castle. Sombra had a unreadable expression on his face as Mythic tensed at every turn. Sombra held out a hoof as Mythic stopped. "What is it?" he asked. Sombra looked down at a patch of grass. It was burnt, with smoke coming from it. "That's odd." he said slowly, "This looks like Luna's magic." "You can tell that all from a burnt piece of grass?" Mythic said. "Like I always say lad," Sombra said looking at him, "You learn a thing or two from being around for so long." Suddenly a weird sound came from up ahead. "That's coming from the cave!" Sombra said, "Come on!" Sombra ran as Mythic gulped running after him. They approached the foot of the cave. The sound continued on as Sombra started to go forward. Mythic couldn't handle the pressure no more as he reached out and grabbed the King's hoof. "What are you doing?" he asked. "King Sombra," Mythic started, "There's been a terrible mistake I've made." "What do you mean?" Sombra asked scowling. "I don't have time to explain it all but right now we need to get out of here before-" "Before what?" came a devious voice. The two slowly turned around to see Radiant Hope standing there. Her mane was flowing, her green eyes glistened, and green magic illuminated from her horn. "It's been awhile Sombra." she said walking to them. "Radiant Hope!" Sombra said, "How in Equestria are you-" "Oh pipe down Sombra," she said shoving her hoof to his mouth, "There's plenty of time to explain. Mythic care to do the honor, son?" Sombra took a step back as he said, "Son!" He glared at Mythic as he said, "I knew it! I knew there was something off about you! I should have gone with my gut!" "No wait! King Sombra I can explain-" Mythic started walking to him. His mother stomped her hoof between him as she said, "Stay in place son, you've done most of the work. Now it's my turn."

She smiled deviously as she used her magic to hit Sombra. Caught off guard, Radiant tackled his side. "No! King Sombra!" Mythic cried. She pinned him down as she said, "After all this time, finally I will achieve the power!" Sombra sneered as he kicked her off him, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" He blasted his magic at her as it hit the side of her cheek. She growled as Mythic used his magic to hit her. Facing him she said, "Stay put like a good little boy!" She used her magic as she forced him to sit down as a diaper and bonnet appeared on him. Turning back to Sombra, she hit him with her magic. As he groaned in pain he said, "What have you done to yourself?" "What this?" she said simply, "It's a new _alicorn_ look I picked up. Thanks to my son, he has been collecting traces of each of the Canterlot Royals DNA." Sombra shot a glare at Mythic as she plucked a hair from him. "And now with your DNA, I will finally be able to have enough power to extract from your daughter." Sombra's eyes went from anger to worry. "What? Don't think I don't know about your daughter's 'little' magic problem." she laughed, "How the singing helps control it and that she is more powerful than you _and_ Celestia." Letting him out of the magic she put a hoof to his chest, pinning him down. "And once I have it, no pony or creature will stand against me again! And it's all thanks to my son!" "No!" Sombra yelled as he teleported from her. He ran as she growled but then calmed down. "No matter," she said holding his hair, "Once I have Sombra's magic, he won't be able to hide in his castle no more. Or should I say _my_ castle." Turning to her son she said, "See, I told you Mythic my boy. Mother knows-" she stopped to find her son missing. She shrugged, "Guess he decided to get a head start on the whole ruling thing. I'm so proud of him!"

* * *

Mythic burst through the doors of the main thrown room. Everyone was there. Luna, Nova, Celestia, Light, and Sombra. Even Vanellope. "King Sombra!" Mythic called as he started to run towards let out a cry as she rushed to meet Mythic. She pecked the top of his head as he said, "Ow! Vanellope it's me." Sombra scowled at Mythic as he waved his hooves at the guards. Two ran to greet Mythic and hold him down. "No!" Mythic struggled as his eyes locked with Light's. "Dad, no!" she tried to defend. "You heard what he said Breezie," Celestia scowled, "He betrayed us all." Light's heart was breaking into a million pieces. She trusted Mythic but then her parents wouldn't lie. "Please! I am begging you, let me explain before she comes!" Mythic called, "I promise you I've never wanted anything to do with it!" "Why should we believe a word you say," Sombra said darkly as he approached him. "We let you into our family and we trusted you with our secrets," he shot a glance at Light as she looked down, "And you turned your back against us." His magic illuminated in front of Mythic's terrified face. "And I told you from the very beginning of what would happen to you if you betray us." Mythic had tears in his eyes as he looked down. "And now because of you, we now have a huge problem to deal with!" he shouted. "King Sombra, don't you think I know that this is all my fault," Mythic replied confidently, "But I _don't_ have time to explain." He teleported out of the guards grip and was now standing behind Sombra. "I don't have _time_ to argue," Mythic said firmly, "She'll be here-"

The doors burst open as smoke filled the air. Everypony coughed as there eyes adjusted form the smoke. As it cleared, Radiant Hope stood there with sunglasses. "Honey I'm home!" she said as she threw them off. Everyone tensed as the Royals charged there magic. Sombra stood firmly, "Radiant Hope, give me one good reason not to end you." "Because I am now," she said as she opened her new wings up, "Stronger than you." It was a terrifying moment as Radiant Hope struck her magic at a group of guards. "Get them!" Sombra commanded, "Her and the Squire!" Mythic looked wide eyed as the ponies rushed towards him. He used his magic to push them all back. He had to help King Sombra and fight his mother. Starting to run towards her something ran against his side. Looking to see Luna standing there with a raging glare. "Queen Luna!" he exclaimed, "You've got to believe me!" "Yes and see how far that has gotten me!" she replied about to hit him with her magic. Suddenly Luna was enveloped into a magical bubble. He gasped to see his mother imprisoning the royals. "Luna!" Celestia cried running to try and free her from the bubble. Mythic tried to help free Luna until Celestia used her magic to back him away. "Please let me help!" he begged. "You've helped enough!" Celestia snapped, "And to think I put my daughter's life in your hooves." Mythic felt his heart stab as Radiant lunged herself towards Sombra. She got a hold of him as she said, "I don't want to spoil all of the fun, so I'm saving you and that little alicorn you 'love' for the grand finale." He growled as he struck her with his magic. Growling she was about to strike at him again when gold magic hit the back of Radiant's head. "You will give up the magic you hold!" Celestia said firmly, "And maybe we could help you!" "You!" Radiant said full of hate, "You're the reason this happened!" She zapped her into a bubble, "And I will be sure you suffer alongside Sombra." "Celestia!" Sombra cried. Distracted, Radiant seized her chance. She used her magic to trap him as he tried to escape the bubble.

"Two down," she smiled as her eyes laid on Light, "One to go." It wasn't hard to spot that little brat. She was trying to help those who got struck by Radiant's magic. Radiant shot a ray of magic towards her. Light didn't realize it until her mane briefly glowed as she turned and shot a counterspell at the act. Taken off guard, Light fixed her gaze on Radiant Hope. Scowling at her she powered her purple aurora. "Stop this at once!" she said, "Or you will pay!" She laughed as she rushed to meet her. Knocking her down she used one hoof to pin her down. "Foolish girl!" she said, "Even though you're magic is strong enough against me, there's no way you can defeat me now. You barely even know how to control it!" Light struggled as she continued, "But lucky for you I will take that off your hooves. Since taking a piece of your mane doesn't work, it appears I will have to put Tirek's Extracting Spell into action." Light's eyes widened as Radiant Hope's magic surrounded Light. Pain came all over Light as she started to scream in pain. As the magic entered Radiant Hope, she started to grow as she was now the same height and figure of Celestia herself. It was like she was the mix versions of Nightmare Moon and evil Sombra's form put together. Light struggled but found her energy slowly leaving her. "It's a shame really," she said, "Maybe if you knew how to control your 'gift', you just might of had the chance to defeat me." After a few moments she shook her head, "Nah!" Just as she was about to suck her dry, Radiant Hope got knocked into her side by a group of guards. Light's head spinned as she tried to get up.

Mythic finally got to her side as he kneeled down to her. "Light!" he said distraught, "Speak to me!" "I-I…" Light tried to speak but was in to much pain to even stand. She groaned as her head softly hit the floor. Mythic pressed his face into her fur. Once Radiant Hope regained balance she shot her gaze at Light. "I need more!" she said as she became a shadowy purple blob and rushed towards them. Mythic gasped. He looked towards the captured Royals. They were all looking at him with mixed emotions as they tried to escape their containment. Then he looked at Light as he stroked her hair. He closed his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry you're majesty's, I want to free you all but my job is to protect the Princess. I'm sorry but I was too late." Mythic lightly placed Light onto his back as he ducked from his mother's pounce. Vanellope saw all this and let out a tweet. Gliding over she perched in Light's hair. Turning back into her dark alicorn form she said, "Son! Bring her to me!" He scowled, "No! Just you wait mother, we'll defeat you. If it's the last thing I do!" And with that Mythic powered his horn and in an instant they were gone. Radiant let out a frustrated growl, "Mythic!" Shaking her head she said, "No matter, they're no match against me anyways." She looked up at the imprisoned Royals. "Say hello to your new Queen." she said aloud, "Queen Raging Flare Hope."

* * *

 ** _That's right, I'm leaving you hanging 'till December. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!_**


	16. Burning Hope

Mythic paced back and forth. He looked towards the bed. Light laid there, her flanks slowly moving up and down. Two days had gone by since his mother had taken over. Mythic thought of the only logical place to hide: the cave. Now that his mother had the castle there was no reason why to come back here. So when Mythic got there we placed Light into his mother's bed. Envy came over him. _She was so selfish that she slept on a real bed and let me sleep in some hammock!_ He had told himself _And I'm her son. Shows how much she really loves me._ Vanellope flew back into the cave and towards Mythic. "What's the latest news Vanellope?" he asked her. She shook her head as Mythic looked down. Mythic went towards the cave entrance to peek out. His stomach felt sick as he looked out, ever since her mother took over she had captured nearly all the ponies in Canterlot. Like it or not, they will obey her.

Mythic turned back as he went into the cave. He sighed as he went to sit beside Light. Vanellope glided over and perched herself on Mythic's shoulder. She let out a sad tweet as Mythic sighed. "I know," he said gently petting her, "I know, I hope she wakes up soon too." Mythic stared at Light with sad eyes. She laid there, sleeping. Would she ever wake up? Would she want to see him when she wakes up? Would she ever recover? Was she okay? Mythic growled to himself. _Of course she isn't okay!_ He said harshly to himself _It's because of you she's hurt or even worse!_ If only he could have stopped his mother from using that spell. He sighed as he laid his head on the bed. "If only I had said something sooner."

Mythic could feel tears coming up again as he stuffed his face into the bed. Vanellope looked at him with sad eyes. Suddenly noises could be heard at the entrance of the cave. Vanellope let out a distressed tweet as Mythic quickly sat up. As fast as lightning he cut off all the lights, gently took Light out from the bed, and held her as they hid under the bed. Light groaned beside him as Mythic calmly soothed her. Gulping he heard hoofsteps coming closer into the cave. What if she came back? They weren't strong enough to fight her yet! He saw shadows of a hoof stand in front of the bed. Mythic gulped, he had to get ready to defend at all costs. That's when he heard voices, "Look a bed! Last time I was in here, I didn't notice any bed here!" "Looks like someone used to live here," came a monotone reply, "We'll be safe here for now." Mythic's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his ears. It was Aurora and Melissa!

Suddenly light filled the room as the bed flipped over. Mythic gulped as he looked up. Melissa had flipped the bed over as Aurora charged her magic. He was close to Light as he nervously smiled up at them. "H-Hi there?" he said. "Mythic!" Aurora said relieved, "You're okay!" She stopped her magic as she pounced on him. She hugged him tightly as Mythic blinked a few times. He looked to Melissa as he said, "Wait what is going on here?" "Well," Melissa started, "Branch was walking the two of us back to the castle when suddenly the doors burst open. We hid behind a bush as we heard laughter. A purple alicorn stood there as she said, "Citizens of Equestria! I am your new leader, Raging Flare Hope! Those who do not obey will be punished." And with that she started capturing ponies. I knew what was happening and I needed to get Aurora to safety." She paused, for once this was the first time Mythic saw emotion in her eyes. "Branch used himself as bait so that we could get away. So far we've been avoiding Raging Flare until Aurora decided to try hiding out in the forbidden area behind the cave." "But that doesn't explain why you're not mad at me too." Mythic said to Aurora. She pulled back with sympathy in her eyes, "Melissa told me. Can't say I was happy but deep down I know you would never want to hurt my cousin. But I would like to know the whole-" She stopped as she looked at Light. She gasped, "Hey! What's wrong with Light?" Their attention went on the older alicorn. She was still beside Mythic. Mythic dropped their gaze, "My mother used a very crucial, very dangerous spell on her to get to her magic. If she had anymore time on her-" He drifted off as he wiped away a few tears. Melissa bent down to look at Light. "Hmm." she said as she cupped Light's cheek. Looking to Mythic she said, "Tirek's Spell?" "How did you-" he started. "I read about it awhile ago," she said, "Plus her fur and mane is dull of color. I'm sure when she opens her eyes too they'll be dull of color too." As Mythic put the bed back together, he placed Light back down. "She's been out for two days now." As Aurora put some lights on, Melissa went to a table full of ingredients.

"There's some ingredients here that will help me make a drink for her that should make her regain her strength." Melissa said. "Will it work?" Aurora asked. "I'm not sure," Melissa said, "I've never made potions before." "Please," Mythic said with eyes full of plea, "Try anything!" He looked at Light, "Anything to bring her back." Melissa and Aurora exchanged a glance. Aurora went to the table next to Melissa. "Maybe I can help," she said, "Hours of Princess training _must_ be of use of _something_." Melissa smiled as they began to mix different plants, herbs, and liquids together. Soon they held a purple and gold drink. "I think that should do it." Melissa said. Aurora used her magic to take it over to Light. "Tilt her head back." Mythic tilted her head back as Aurora gave the drink to Light. Once it was gone, Mythic gently laid her head back down. A small hum came from her as a smile came across her face. Her mane glowed slightly, floating a little before going back to normal. "Please get better." he whispered as he softly kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry." he began, "This is all my fault." "Mythic," Aurora started. "No!" Mythic shouted, "It's all on me! _I'm_ the one who went behind everyone's trust. _I'm_ the one who told her your secrets. And _I'm_ the one who aloud my mother to get so powerful!" He faced them with a teary gaze, "It's my fault that Light is hurt and I have no idea if she'll ever recover and I will _never_ forgive myself if she doesn't get better! What I'd give to see her laugh and smile again, to see those enchanting eyes! To have everything the way it was! Just when King Sombra was actually beginning to like me I blew it because I couldn't stand up to my mother! I have to make things right, not just for the good of Equestria but for her! And if I can't-" He looked down at a mirror on the floor, "Then I don't know what to do."

Silence filled the cave. "Stop it." Aurora whispered. "What?" Mythic said looking there way. "Stop it!" she said a little louder, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, for taking all the blame!" "But I-" Mythic started. "Yes some of it is your fault," Aurora said, "But I'm pretty sure you weren't the one who forced your mother to go evil and steal magic all willy nilly!" Mythic looked at Aurora as she scowled at him. "We can't do anything from our past mistakes, only to learn from them. Feeling sorry won't help defeat Raging Flare Hope. With my baticorn magic, your highly advance magic skills, and Melissa's strength, we could defeat your mother! And when Light gets her strength back, she will have no match." Mythic looked at her, "But what if-" "Mythic," Aurora said firmly, "I know my cousin, she's the most strongest pony I know. She will be okay, I promise." Mythic stared back at her. This wasn't the nervous, sometimes clumsy, and silly Princess Aurora he knew. She stood more boldly and determination was in her eyes. Mythic felt as if a heavy weight had been taken off from his shoulders. "Thank you Aurora," he said, "I feel better now actually. You've really grown." Aurora relaxed a little as she said, "Really? I thought I was being to much like my mom. Oh no, I'm becoming my mother!" The two ponies laughed as Aurora looked at them. "Aurora you'll never change." Melissa smiled. Aurora smiled as she laughed alongside them.

* * *

Sombra kept pounding his hooves on the bubble. "Have to…..keep….trying!" he huffed. Radiant Hope groaned, "Oh give it a rest, would you? There is no escape, face it Sombra. You. Are. Defeated." Sombra glared down as his mouth moved but no words came out. "I ought to make it so that I could hear you." she muttered as she used her magic so that she could hear Sombra talk. "I'll find a way out of here, defeat you, and find my daughter." he snarled. "Oh yeah sure!" she laughed, "Daddykins to the rescue, give me a break! My son has taken her and is long gone from here." "Mythic," he sighed. Instead of being angry, he felt hurt. Despite his thoughts about him, he could see the potential in him. He was a pretty good kid. And he felt sadness for his daughter. He knew his daughter loved him and it broke his heart to see him do this to her. He looked beside him, Celestia was next to him in a bubble. She was laying down, crying. "Oh Celestia," he said, "I'm so sorry."

Radiant Hope growled. "I could still hear you!" she said. "Then get it through your head," Sombra replied, "I love _**her**_ , _**not**_ you." She grinned her teeth before taking a deep breath. "It's fine," she said grinning her teeth, "Because come high noon tomorrow, you will get what you deserve." "What are you talking about?" he said. "Well I don't want to spoil the fun," she said, "But let's just say after I'm done with her, her immortality will mean _nothing_." Sombra's eyes widened as she sound proofed the bubble again. Sombra had tears in his eyes as he look to Celestia. She was looking at him too as she pressed her hooves to the side of her bubble towards Sombra. He did so as well as they both pressed their heads against the side of the bubble. They may not be able to be next to each other or hear one another but they both shared the same thoughts as they said, "Always."

* * *

"Mom. Dad." Light murmured, "Mythic….betray….no. No!" Light gasped as she quickly sat up putting a hoof to her heart. She looked around, she was in a bed that was in a cave? It must have been nightfall since there was only a little bit of moonlight. "Where am I? What happ-Ow!" she said wincing. She put a hoof to her head, she had a headache. Everything came back to her; her father's claim of Mythic's betrayal, this Radiant Hope's uninvited break in and imprisonment of her family, and worst of all, that awful Tirek spell she casted on her that drained her of her alicorn magic. _Can I use my magic?_ She thought slowly. Her ears flicked as she heard hoofsteps, followed by voices. "It's a good thing I can do the moon on my own now," it was Aurora's voice, "But I don't think I would have managed the sundown if it weren't for-" "Aurora?" Light called faintly. Gasps were heard as Light tried to see ahead. Magic illuminated as Light could see Aurora's face. "Aurora!" Light said more confidently. "Light!" Aurora cried. She embraced Light as Light held Aurora tightly. Aurora was sobbing as Light stroked her mane. "Oh Light," she said, "I was so scared! Thank Equestria your awake!" "And you too," Light said pulling back, "So you know what happened?" She nodded as Melissa came beside her. "It's good to see your safe Princess." she said. "Your potion worked!" Aurora exclaimed, "She's all better!" "Slow your roll," Light said, "I'm still a little achy." "Something to drink and eat will help regain your strength," Melissa said, "And of course a good night's sleep will do you good." Light smiled as she asked, "Who brought me here?" She looked at the two ponies, expecting them to claim the credit but they shook their heads. Vanellope came flying in as Light exclaimed, "Vanellope! You're okay!" As she perched on Light's shoulder she said, "I bet it was you old girl huh?" The bird shook her head as they heard hoofsteps coming there way. As Mythic came into the light he said, "Thanks for leaving me high and dry, at least I spotted some honey by the cave. We could see if Light will want it if she wakes-"

Mythic stopped mid sentence as he locked eyes with Light. He dropped the things he was holding in his magic as he ran to Light. "Light!" he exclaimed as he hugged her, "You're awake! You're okay!" Light was in a state of shock but quickly snapped out of it as she pushed Mythic away. She scowled at him as she snapped at Melissa and Aurora, "What is _he_ doing here?" Melissa and Aurora looked at each other confused. "Um he's been taking care of you since you've been out," Aurora said, "We only just got here today, he's the one who saved you." Light laughed, "Oh good one Aurora! Him save me, give me a break!" Looking at Mythic she said, "What more could you possibly take from me?" "Light I know you're mad and you have every right to be," Mythic started, "But listen-" "No!" she shouted covering her ears, "I'm not listening to your lies anymore! You've aloud a power hungry mare to gain power by stealing magic from my family, told her all our secrets, and for a cherry on top she has my family trapped and has already practically taken over Canterlot while I was knocked out! Oh don't think I'd forget about _that_ , how could I with the massive headache I got and who knows if I'll ever be able to use my magic again! Guess that could be a good thing huh? Now that I have no magic, I don't need a Squire no more! I never wanted a Squire in the first place!" She got out of bed as she was now inches away from his face. Hurt and anger filled her eyes. "I trusted you," she said with a shaky voice, "You were my Squire, my _best_ friend. I loved you so much." Taking a step back she said, "But I guess that was all a lie too wasn't it? Apart of the plan huh? Probably why I never heard you say "I love you" to me."

Mythic felt his heart shatter as Light's tears streamed down her face. She ran past him as Aurora called, "Light! Come back! You're not strong enough!" "I. Don't. Care!" she replied. Just as she was arriving at the entrance, Mythic teleported himself in front of her. "Please," he said calmly, "Let me explain." "You had your chance." she said bitterly. She pushed past him as she ran down the hill. She kept running as the wind stung her eyes. She had to stop because her mind was whirling. She sat down as she felt something under her hoof. Picking it up, she held a rose. That's when she realized she was in the flower patch, where Mythic had first given her a flower. She stared at it with sadness and anger. "Oh Mythic," she said, "Why did you do it?" Looking up into the starry night sky, she let her tears fall down her cheek. How will she ever defeat Radiant Hope now? She could see if her magic worked but she closed her eyes and cried out, "I don't know what to do!" She collapsed to the floor and cried. Mythic looked at her from afar. He followed her to make sure she wasn't crazy enough to go back to the castle. His heart ached. He caused this and worst of all, she thought it was all a lie. He had to prove to her that everything that had happened was not a lie, that he truly loved her. He smiled as he slowly walked over to her. He started to hum a tune as Light quickly sat up. She looked at him as she felt the urge to run away from him again.

She stayed put though when he just sat next to her. What was he trying to do? He picked up a rose as he smelled it. "Sweet," he began, "Like your laugh." Looking down at it he said, "Beautiful, like your eyes." He winced as a single thorn pricked him. "Sharp," he said, "Like your tongue at times." Light looked at him with mild anger but more so curiosity. "You know what makes this rose unique among the rest of this small patch of flowers?" he asked twirling it around. Light did not look at him but managed to say, "What?" "The roses in this garden last longer than the others. The Daisy's end up turning into wishes, Petunias fragrance doesn't last very long, and Sunflowers will die out if not cared for everyday." he said. "What's your point?" Light asked. "Well when a rose gets into the right hooves, they grow even bigger and become even more beautiful." he said. "But if you give it to the wrong pony, they can hurt and damage it." Light pointed out, "They are delicate after all and if you mess with it, they'll become broken." Mythic sighed as he looked at the rose. "Bre-I mean Princess Light," he began, "As your Squire I ask that you forgive me." He placed the rose in her mane as she looked at him. "Forgive me if there was ever a moment I didn't provide. If ever a moment I made you feel discomfort, that I didn't give you the advice you needed, the comfort when you needed it most." They locked eyes as he tilted her chin up. "If there was ever a moment, where I betrayed your trust." he said. "But I can guarantee you this," he said firmly, "All that has happened and what has been said, was not a lie."

Light's eyes glazed, "How can I trust you?" Mythic held her gaze. "Because your my best friend. And from now on I will never keep any secrets away from you again and tell you the truth about everything." Light's eyes twinkled as she said slowly, "Do you mean it?" Mythic held his hoof out. "With all my heart." he smiled. He had his hoof out as Light looked at it. Her eyes glimmered as she closed her eyes and turned her head away. She got up as she walked slowly past him as Mythic looked at her with confused eyes. "Alright," she said after a pause, "I believe you." Mythic's ears perked as a small smile appeared. "But," she continued, "That doesn't mean things go back to the way they were. I-I need time to think." Mythic could feel his heart being ripped from his chest and yet he was still standing there. "As you wish Princess." Mythic said, bowing simply. Light gave a sideways glance at him, her heart still racing. Looking forward she said, "In the meantime, you can tell me, Aurora, and Melissa everything." The wind blew softly as Mythic replied, "As you wish, your majesty." Light had to bite her lip, to restrain herself from crying. Mythic walked in front of Light as they both made their way back to the cave. _I'm sorry_ she thought _I wish it didn't have to go back to this. No matter what happens_ Mythic thought to himself as he did his best to hold back his tears _You will always be my Princess._

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Aurora said, "The reason why you never told any of us royals was that you were afraid of us kicking you out?" Mythic nodded as Light, Melissa, and Aurora stood together. Light put her hoof over her heart as she said, "That is so sad." "You're not saying it because you're being biased, are you Princess Light?" Melissa asked. Light blushed as she said, "No! It's sad no matter which way you try to paint it!" She took a step forward as she said to Mythic, "I'm sorry that we made you feel that way. We're not that intimidating are we?" "Well when you get angry sometimes-" Mythic started before Light shot a death look as he quickly said, "What I mean is I was more so scared over the King!" "That's because of the guilt you were carrying." Melissa said. "Thank you Melissa." Mythic said looking at her as he shook his head, "Besides, I struggled between leaving my mother or leaving you guys." "I guess I can see the struggle there," Aurora said, "I mean from what you're telling me is she's all the family you got." Mythic nodded, "She's all I have." "Well that's not true," Light said as Mythic looked at her, "You've had a family all along!"

Mythic looked at the three girls as they nodded. He smiled before letting out a sigh. "Wish I realized that sooner," he said, "Maybe then we could have stopped this." Aurora took a step forward as Melissa put a hoof up, indicating her to sit back as Light went to him. "Mythic," she said firmly, "Don't start the pity party, we don't have time for that. Now that we've gotten things cleared up, we need a plan." Mythic blinked back at her. "What are you talking about?" he said. "What did you expect?" Light asked, "We're not going to let her win that easy. We're going to take back our home!" "Yeah!" Aurora shouted in agreement alongside Melissa. "But she has alicorn magic, she stole away your power, we're no match!" Mythic said, "She's too powerful." Mythic looked back at her as she said, "We are not giving up without a fight. Besides you should know me better, I'm a strong mare!" "Yeah, and I'd like to show that discounted alicorn want-to-be mare a thing or two about _baticorn_ magic!" Aurora said pounding her hooves together. "And all that Squire training has helped us this past year." Melissa pointed out. "Besides we have something that she doesn't," Light said, "And that's the power of friendship!" Sticking her hoof out she said, "Who's in?" "I'm in!" Aurora said. "Sign me up." Melissa said. They all looked at Mythic. Taking a deep breath he smiled, "I'll do anything to get things back to the way they were."

As they all threw there hooves in the air together Mythic couldn't help but tease, "For the record, that was so cliche. The whole 'Friendship is Magic' thing." Light looked at him as she replied, "I saw the opportunity and I took it." sticking her tounge out. "Okay so what's the plan?" Aurora said. "Well," Mythic started, "Our best chance is freeing the King and Queens first." "But those bubbles she casted," Light said, "It's like it suspended magical properties." Mythic and Light's eyes widened in realization. "You don't think," Light started. "That the bubbles could be made out of those rocks?" Mythic finished. "Magical rocks?" Aurora asked. "Wait," Melissa started, "Rocks that suspend magical property. My mom told me about those." "Did she say anything about breaking through them?" Light asked. "A dart made out of gold that's been covered in chocolate." she replied. "Chocolate?" they said in confusion. "My Aunt Pinkie Pie figured that one out." she replied. "Okay," Aurora said slowly, "Where can we find a gold dart?" "Leave it to me." Light said, "I can easily whip it up with my magic."

"No!" the three of them said. "Huh?" Light said. "Light you won't be able to use your magic at all," Mythic said, "You won't even be able to fly." "But that's absurd!" Light protested. "But that's what Tirek's Spell does." Mythic said. "So then where does that leave me?" Light said firmly, "To stand back and watch the three of you risk your lives to defeat this uncontrolled, power hungry maniac! I'm sorry but I'm a go with no, not happening." "We can't risk losing you Light," Mythic said, "You still have some magic left." "Then that literally contradicts what you just said about Tirek's Spell taking it all away!" Light said, "How do you know how much magic I have left, if any for that matter?" "You're cutie mark." Melissa said. Light looked at her cutie mark, it looked as if it were fading away or smudged. "See if she had gotten you any longer, all of your magic would be gone. Meaning that your cutie mark would be gone too." Mythic explained, "Seeing you with a faded out cutie mark gives us a little hope. So long as you don't do any magic or flying for 24 hours, you should slowly regain the magic that was once stolen." Light was about to protest when Aurora said, "Light, I've known about your magic and how strong it is. I've seen it in action, don't you remember. The day you saved me?" Light looked back into Aurora's galaxy eyes, "If what they say is true, you can gain your magic back and take her down with no problem!" "But I can't control it." she said slowly. "Yes you can," Aurora said firmly, "You can control it but that's only if you believe in yourself and stop worrying about how everybody else will think about it." Light's eyes shimmered in admiration for her younger cousin. "Wow Aurora," she said, "You've really come a long way since the little filly you once were." Aurora smiled back as the two hugged.

"Now that we've got that cleared up, how do we get all that magic out from Radiant Hope?" Melissa asked. "Is there any way to get the Elements of Harmony together?" Mythic suggested, "I hear so much about them." "It's too late to probably get to them now." Aurora said, "Besides I don't think this is an Element of Harmony thing." "Maybe we can try a reverse Tirek spell," Light suggested. "Of course!" Mythic started, "If we could just reverse the effects of the spell and use it on my mother, it will drain the magic from her!" "But who can do it?" Melissa asked, "I certainly can not, I'm an earth pony." "An earth pony with an iron hoof." Aurora joked as Melissa rolled her eyes. "Well it seems I can't do it until its safe." Light muttered. "I don't know that spell very well and I've just only managed doing the moon!" Aurora said. Mythic gulped, "I'll have to do it." Aurora and Light looked at each other. "Will you be okay?" Light asked. "Yes," Mythic started, "It's not that it's hard for me, it just means I'll have to face my mother." Light looked down before putting her hoof on his shoulder. "You would have to face her one day." she said. "I know, I just wish it wasn't like this." Mythic said before straightening up, "But I'll do it."

"So we have a plan!" Aurora said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go attend to the Dream Realm. Just because there's a crazy villain loose doesn't mean I get to slack off!" "You're totally sounding like Aunt Luna now." Light snickered as Aurora thwacked Light over the head with her wing. As Aurora went to the entrance of the cave Melissa said, "I'll find the golden dart. I know where one is. The two of you should get some rest. It'll be a big day tomorrow." As she went out Light made her way to the bed. She was about to go into the covers when she saw Mythic turn the other way and start to walk off. "What are you doing?" she couldn't help but ask. "I'm going to keep watch." he replied. "Mythic, you need rest too." Light said thoughtfully. "But what if she returns here? Or if there's an ambush? I'll be fine." Light scowled _I am not having none of this. Just because I said "I need to think", doesn't mean you get to be in your feelings! You're still my Squire airhead!_ Going over to him she clamped her teeth around his tail and jerked him back. She may not be able to use her magic, but she could still had strength to drag him by the tail. He yelped out of surprise as he was being dragged on the floor. She let go of him as he looked up at her. "As your Princess I command that you get some sleep." she said to him. Getting up he said, "Okay, okay! I won't go against the Princess's orders but then where will you sleep?" "Here dumb dumb," she said, "The bed's big enough." Mythic blushed as Light sat down on the bed. "I uh-I'm not so sure," Mythic said flustered, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I snore while I sleep!" Light smiled warmly at him, even she couldn't hold back a warm smile of Mythic's nervousness. He was so modest and respectful towards her and her comfort zone, even in their current state. She shook her head as she held out her hoof as she said, "Come on Mythy." He hesitated, looking at her hoof. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Because I know your still-" "Just this once." she said, "There's not to many options for us at the moment so." Mythic allowed Light to pull him into the bed, where now he was sitting next to Light as she looked up at him. "Um." he said not knowing how this could work. "Don't make it so complicated," Light said softly as she placed her head under his chin, "Calm down and get some sleep." Slowly Light's breathing got slower as her head slowly left Mythic's chin and rested on her hooves. Mythic looked down at her. He smiled, his cheeks warming as he gently rested his head on Light's neck. It was nice to be close to her again. But he knew this was only because of their situation, otherwise he was 99% sure she would make him sleep on the floor. _One day, I hope you can forgive me._ He thought looking at Light _And that we can at least be the great friends we once were._ His eyes narrowed. He was going to make things right, not just for Light but for King Sombra as well. Before Mythic drifted to sleep he made a silent vow, "You will get what you deserve mother, and I can only hope one day you can forgive me but this if for your own good."

* * *

 ** _Back to square one for Light and Mythic...hopefully by the end of this they can be friends again at the least...I can't believe Life's a Breeze is almost at its end, but; this story wasn't at all what you all expected it to be, am I right?_**


	17. The Final Chapter

**_My Christmas gift to all of you! Merry Christmas! Enjoy~_**

* * *

"Okay to review," Mythic said, "We sneak in through the secret passageway. Once inside the castle we try and locate where Raging Hope is keeping the Royals. Next we locate them, we'll use the darts Melissa got so we could free them. After we free them, locate Raging Flare Hope, I use the reverse spell, Light gets her magic back, and everything should go back to normal!" The four ponies stood at the entrance of the cave. It was the next day as the four ponies were suited up. Melissa had a bag of the chocolate covered darts, Light stood there looking stronger than she did yesterday, as Aurora put her mane up. "Anything I missed?" he asked when he finished. Melissa asked, "What happens if we get spotted by the guards or something?" "Why would they be a problem?" Light asked. "Well before we made it here, it seemed like she had put them under some control," Aurora mentioned, "When I met one of the guards, his eyes were green as he tried to attack me." "I guess that means we'll need to be more careful." Mythic replied. "Stealth! My specialty." Aurora said as her galaxy eyes glimmered. "Alright then," Mythic said, "Let's go." And with that, the group was off.

* * *

A group of guards walked around the garden. Light, Mythic, Melissa, and Aurora poked their heads out as they turned a corner. "Alright," Aurora said, "All clear." The four dashed out of the bushes as they made there way to a wall covered with ivy and flowers. Aurora and Light examined the wall very carefully. They ran their hooves up and down the wall until a brick pressed in. "Yes!" they said high hoofing each other as the wall went up. "Quickly get inside." Light ordered as they all went in. As Light went in, the wall closed back behind them. "It's so dark here." Melissa said. _Now I miss having my glowing mane._ Light thought in regret but she did not want to risk losing her magic forever. Mythic and Aurora used the tip of their horns to use as a light. The area lightened up as they all gasped. A huge slide, with a bunch of different loops filled the area. "This place is _full_ of secret slides leading to different areas of the castle." Aurora exclaimed. "And they're really high too," Mythic gulped looking up, "How will we be able to climb up there?" "I could try and carry you guys." Aurora suggested. "Hmm." Light said as she looked at the side of the slide. A stamp of Discord face was at the side, giving a thumbs up. "If this thing was created by Discord," Light started, "I wonder." She sat down, facing the opposite way. As soon as she sat down, she slid backwards, going up. "Gah!" Light exclaimed. "Light!" they said in concern. "It's okay guys," she called, "The slides, they were created by Discord! Sit down and you'll slide in reverse!" Shrugging at one another they took a seat backwards. Soon they were all off, sliding in reverse. Despite it being surprising, it was fun too! Soon an opening opened as they all fell out on the other side.

They were all piled on the floor, groaning. "Is everypony alright?" Mythic said, a little dizzy. "Let's do it again." Aurora giggled slightly. Suddenly they heard hoofsteps. "Somepony's coming!" Light said sitting up. "Hide!" Aurora whispered as they scattered. They had landed in the hall of mirrors as a group of guards came into view. Their eyes were green as they walked down the hallway. "I heard something." one said monotone. "Me too." the other replied, matching his tone. They walked down the hallway as they looked around. One looked up at a mirror. It was the Elements of Harmony defeating Nightmare Moon. He tilted his head as he looked at the Element of Laughter. "I thought she was pink?" he said to himself as he kept going. Another guard looked at a different mirror. This time it was when Luna and Celestia had defeated Discord. The image of Celestia looked gray as the guard said, "These glass needs to be cleaned." Walking away the guards were now gone from the hallway. Mythic had been hiding behind a plant as he came out. "Everypony okay?" he asked. Melissa got out from her Aunt Pinkie Pie's position on the stained glass as she came over to them. Her mane looked as crazy as Pinkie's. She quickly fixed it as Aurora collapsed from her spot. "Boy," she exclaimed, "It's hard doing magic _while_ hanging upside down." "Um Aurora, can you let me down please?" Light asked, frozen in Aurora's magic. Nodding she let Light go with her magic. "That's not what I-" Light started as she fell back down. Mythic caught her in his hooves before she could hit the ground. "Thanks." she said avoiding his gaze. Nodding he said, "Come on."

Walking down the hallway, they kept very close to one another. Mythic looked beside Light as he stared at her flank. Her cutie mark was now faint with a little bit of color. He smiled in relief _Looks like it's working_ he thought to himself as they kept walking. That's when they heard something echoing. They stopped as they became tensed. "It's coming from the main throne room." Light said. "Get ready." Mythic said as they all tensed, walking with caution. The door was cracked open as the four approached the door. Hearts racing, they peeked through to the other side.

Raging Flare stood, laughing as Canterlot ponies were there in fear. "Feels great to be in control!" she said. The clock struck twelve as it started ringing. "Noon," she said, "Time for you to bow to me." Out of fear they bowed as one little filly fussed. "You need to bow to our leader, to show our respect." her mother said. "I don't want to!" the girl protested, "She's a mean lady!" Raging snapped her head as she used her magic to pull her forward. The little filly let out a cry out in fear as Raging Flare held her to her face. "What's the matter?" she mocked, "Am I too scary for the little baby?" "Your scary," she cried, "Queen Celestia is better!" Raging Flare growled as she yelled, " _I_ am your leader now!" She tossed the girl down as her father rushed to catch her in time. She cowered in fear in her fathers hooves as he shouted, "A true leader cares for her subjects!"

"Yeah we want Celestia back!"

"Queen Luna's better!"

"Give us back King Sombra!

"Free our true leaders!"

" _Silence!_ " Raging Flare shouted, causing the room to shake. She stomped her hooves to the floor. "You _will_ love me," she sneered, "And I will be the leader ten times Celestia or any other could ever be!" The ponies quiet down as the guards were forced to keep them quiet. Raging Flare rose from her seat as she walked down. As she stalked passed her subjects she made her way to the door. The four ponies quickly ducked behind a curtain as Raging Flare came through. As she shut the door she said, "After today, they won't be able to call for a Celestia or Luna any longer. It's showtime!" Walking away, they came out of their hiding spot. "We've got to find our parents now!" Light exclaimed. "Let's follow her." Aurora suggested as the rest nodded.

Stealthy and quietly, they followed the deranged mare. She walked up a flight of stairs until she approached a room. Going in she looked up, the trapped Royals were still in there. They were all looking at the evil mare with angered looks. "As promised Sombra," she said looking at him, "The time has come." She enveloped her magic around the four bubbles as carried them out the room. Going out to the balcony, she placed the four bubbles in place as she shot a ray of magic to the sky. It displayed an image of where she was at as it projected to the ponies all over Canterlot. "Let's see," she said, "Are we live?" Looking at the screen in the air, she saw herself. "Perfect!" she cheered. Clearing her throat she said, "My fellow subjects, as you can see we are now under new management. Behold a new reign, Queen Raging Flare Hope!" Turning around she said, "Now you must all be wondering what happened to your 'beloved' Queens and King and blah blah blah." Her eyes flashed green as she said, "Well they are now stepping down."

As she continued to ramble on, the four ponies rushed to where the four big bubbles were floating. "Okay she's distracted," Mythic said, "I'll sneak up on her and use the reverse spell. You guys free them." "I'll go with you." Light said. "Light no," he said, "Stay here and help Melissa and Aurora." "There is no way I'm letting you go near that unstable mare." she said firmly. "You'll be safe here," Mythic replied with a scowl, " _Squire's order_." "I'm coming with you," Light said returning his scowl, " _Princess command._ " "You do know now is not the time to be arguing." Melissa said calmly. Mythic let out a defeated sigh as he grumbled, " _Fine_." Nodding the two split from the others. Melissa took out a dart and gave it to Aurora. Aurora took it with her magic as she flew up to it. Nova's eyes widened as he saw his daughter come to her. Aurora popped the golden bubble as Nova used his wings to fly. "Slumber!" he exclaimed hugging her. "Shh!" Aurora said pointing to the still rambling Raging Flare. Nodding he kissed her forehead and let her go free her mother. Meanwhile, Light and Mythic made there way towards Rageing Hope. "And now all this has been leading up too-" Raging Flare said before she stopped. She looked at herself on the screen as she spotted two ponies behind her. She turned to see her son and that glowing hair brain alicorn. They gulped, "Uh oh."

She glared, "Uh oh indeed." The screens vanished from the air as she cried, "Guards!" The brainwashed guards came out as they charged towards Mythic and Light. Mythic tried to aim the spell at her but missed as one of the guards knocked into him. That's when Raging Flare noticed the two other ponies freeing Nova, Luna, Sombra, and about to free Celestia. "Oh no you don't!" she said as she brought Celestia's bubble to her side. "No!" they all said. She smiled a devious smile as her eyes locked with Sombra's."The time has finally come for you Sombra," Radiant Hope said, "Finally you will know what it's like to go through the pain you've put me through." She popped Celestia bubble as she used her green magic to throw her down. "Celestia!" he cried as he went to run to her. The guards came and grabbed Sombra. "Don't make me do this!" he begged his guards but were clearly not going to budge. He used his magic to push all the guards away as he went to reach the deranged mare and his wife. Celestia got up as she blasted her magic back at Hope. She dodged the shot as she used her magic to grab hold of Celestia and throw her to a wall. "Leave her alone!" Sombra cried as he powered his horn and fired a shot at her. She snickered as she quickly grabbed Celestia and used her as a shield. It hit her as Celestia let out a cry in pain. "Celestia!" Sombra said in regret. "Mom!" Light cried as she pushed back a guard. "Stop this Hope," Sombra cried, "It's me you want remember? _I_ broke your heart." She hesitated for a moment before smiling, "You're right and what better way to suffer than to watch the pony you love slip away right in front of your eyes." Celestia's eyes grew wide as Rageing Flare used her magic to surround her in the golden bubble again. Slowly the golden bubble started to turn to crystals.

"No!" Sombra said, running to meet Raging Hope. "Oh this is only the beginning for you Sombra," she said running to meet him. Their horns met as magic illuminated from them. Sombra pushed her aside as he said, "Leave her be! Do what you like with me, just leave her out of this!" "Never," she hissed, "You need to be taught a lesson." "Hope I said it before and I'll say it again," he said, "I truly am sorry for not being able to return my feelings. Wasn't my friendship good enough?" "No!" she cried as she knocked him down. He struggled under her grip as she said, "I wanted more!"

Meanwhile, Melissa, Aurora, Luna, Nove, Mythic, and Light we're trying to back off the Royal guard. "Why did we have to train them so well?" Nova asked aloud. Light turned to see her father pinned down. Magic or not, she couldn't just stand there and not help her father. "I'm coming father!" she called, pushing past the mind washed guards. Mythic turned to see Light going towards the heated battle between his mother and her father. "Go help Light," Melissa said kicking back a guard. "Yeah we got it covered here." Aurora said blasting a guard aside. Nodding he followed Light.

Sombra let out a cry in pain as Raging Flare placed her horn on top of his. "And with you as my King," she smiled transferring her green magic to his, "We will be unstoppable." Sombra tried to fight back the bad magic. "No!" he struggled, "I promise to never go back!" "But you can't help it." she smiled as Sombra's eyes started to turn green like hers. That's when something sharp poked her side. "Ow!" she said taking a step back. Sombra groaned, lucky for him he fought it off but it left him with a massive headache. He looked towards Celestia as the crystals were almost finished surrounding her. "Celestia." he struggled as he tried to use his magic but soon black crystals came on his horn. Raging Flare picked out the thing that poked her. She held a brown and gold dark as she licked it. "Chocolate," she said in disbelief, "A chocolate covered dart." "Stop Raging Flare Hope!" came a strong voice. She turned her head to see Light. "Oh," she groaned, "The little alicorn with uncontrolled magic has come back for round two." Chuckling she turned into a shadow blob to meet her. "Well the pleasure is all mine." she laughed. As she lunged towards her. Light ducked. "Ya missed." she taunted. She growled as she went back into her alicorn form and charged her magic. "I have had enough of you." she cried firing her magic. Light dodged it as she shouted back, "I don't get it, what have I ever done to you for you to hate me so much?" "It was supposed to be Sombra and I," she shouted back, "He was suppose to love me!" "But you had to have moved on!" Light pointed out, "Otherwise you wouldn't have had Mythic!" "What do you know?" she hissed back finally grabbing hold of her. Light struggled saying, "You mean to tell me Sombra was the only one! There was no other?" "Shut up!" she cried as she threw her to the floor. Light winced at the impact as the mare towered over her.

Mythic spotted Light and his mother. Three guards stood in the way. "Sorry." he said as he blasted them out of the way. "It's because of you, I could never be happy." she snarled, "If Sombra had chose me, I could be the one with a happy family and kid and have a happily ever after. But no, he chose that-that mare over me! It's all your faults; Sombra, Celestia, and you. Their little, precious, baby Light Breeze." She powered her magic bright green as the green magic from her eyes glowed, "And now Sombra will finally feel the pain he put me through. Imprisoning Celestia, for the way I felt being trapped and forever alone. Turning Sombra evil, to show him all the anger and sadness he's put me through. And finally you, Princess Light Breeze, by using Tirek's Extracting Spell on you, it will be easy for me to finally end you off. Then Sombra will feel the pain of loss, the way I felt when I had lost him!" Light's were wide with worry. She had Light pinned down with her magic and Light couldn't use her own or she might hurt herself! There was no way out. As Raging Flare fired her magic Mythic cried, "Light!" He jumped between his mother and Light as the magic hit Mythic. Mythic let out a distressed cry as the magic caused him to slide across the floor.

Everyone stopped, the cry Mythic let out wasn't natural. Light could feel her heart stop for a second. She blinked, coming back to reality as she cried out, "Mythic!" She ran to him as all eyes were on the unmoving body. Even Rageing Flare was in shock as she stopped the process of imprisoning Celestia in crystals as everyone watched Light run to Mythic. Light fell to her hooves as she turned Mythic over. His eyes were closed as Light held his head. "No no no no Mythic!" she said quickly, feeling as if everything around her were crumbling. "Mythic," she said desperately, "Mythic look at me. It's going to be okay, you're going to be fine." He didn't answer as she said, "Just hang in their Mythic, I-I'll fix you up!" She was going to try and use her magic as Mythic groaned, "Light?" "Yes!" she said in hope, "I'm here! I'm right here!" "Light," he said in pain, "It's over." "Don't talk like that!" she shouted, "We're going to get you help." "It's to late for me," he said as he winced in pain, "I just want you to know how sorry I am." "No Mythic," she cried, "Please don't do this. Please. I know we could find a way to heal you." "I can only hope you could forgive me." he said softly. "Mythic," she said with tears in her eyes, "Of course I forgive you. I should be asking the same thing." He smiled weakly as he struggled for breath. "Mythic!" Light cried, "Please! Don't leave me!" "I won't," he said, "I'll always be here." Light shook her head, "Why? Why'd you do it?" "Because I made a promise," he said, "I made a promise to King Sombra, your safety comes before anything else." Tears streamed down her eyes as Mythic gained all the effort to place his hoof on her cheek. "Don't cry," he said, "I hate to see you with sad eyes." Light leaned into his cheek as he said, "I want you to know that all those memories we shared together and everything I've said to you, was not a lie." "I know." she nodded. He smiled, his eyes full of warmth. "I love you Breezie," he said full of love, "I love you so much. Thank you for everything." Light let out a tiny gasp, feeling her heart being filled up and break again. "I love you too." she replied, a tear falling onto his cheek. He smiled as he slowly closed his eyes. "Mythic..." Light whispered as Mythic's head rolled back. She threw her head back into a cry, "Mythic!" She sobbed into his neck, laying close beside him.

Everyone stood there speechless. Celestia could only see from a small opening from her almost imprisonment as tears came down her face. Melissa bowed her head down in respect as tears came falling down. Aurora clung onto her mother and father as they began to cry. Sombra, watching from a distance, had tears falling down his face. "Mythic." he said. Raging Flare stood there, eye wide with tears beginning to come up. That's when forgotten memories came stumbling back upon her.

* * *

" _Look at him Blue," Radiant said with a teary gaze, "He's gorgeous!" Blueblood stood beside Radiant in the hospital room. "We did that." he said to her. Leaning her head on him she replied, "Yes. Yes we did." The baby boy was small as he let out a sneeze. He struggled to open his eyes as he looked up at the bright lights. He began to fuss when Radiant said, "Hush now darling, it's okay. Mommy's here." "And so is Daddy." he said as he delicately put his hoof out. The baby placed his small hoof into the bigger hoof as he calmed down. His big blue eyes shined as he began to smile a little. "Oh isn't he just a little angel?" she asked. "Our little Mythic Blue Hope!" he said, eyes full of warmth. As Blueblood kissed her cheek, Mythic began to giggle._

" _Come on Mythy," Blueblood said holding his hooves out, "Come to dada." Mythic giggled as he stayed sitting at his mother's hooves. "He's only a month old Bluey." Radiant said. "I believe my boy could do it!" he replied. Mythic giggled as he looked up at his mother. She petted his head as he continued, "Come on little Mythic." Mythic reached his hooves out to Blueblood as he got off from his seating. He struggled to keep balance and stand but his mother helped him. Mythic wanted to go to his daddy but was scared. "Don't be afraid my little one," Radiant said, "Your mom is here for you." Giving a supportive nudge, Mythic began to wobble forward. Taking a few steps forward he almost fell if it weren't for Blueblood catching him. Holding him up he said, "That's my boy!" Mythic giggled as Radiant leaned on Blueblood's shoulder, not ever wanting this moment to end._

 _Radiant was holding some boxes. She was shelving new potions as baby Mythic sat on the table playing. That's when he saw a sparkling drink. His eyes shimmered as he crawled towards it. Radiant was humming as she looked to her side. Her eyes widened to see Mythic holding the potion in his hooves. "Mythic sweetie no!" she cried. She rushed to his side as she took the potion from Mythic. The potion then spilled all over her as she rubbed her eyes. Blinking a few times she looked down at Mythic. He was crying as she picked him up. "Hush now," she said, "It will be alright." Just then Blueblood burst through the door. "Radiant!" he said, "I'm leaving you!" "What!" she said in shock. That was unexpected. "It was fun and all but I have better things to do." he said. "You-you can't be serious," she said in disbelief, "What about me? What about our son?" "Your problem." he shrugged. She teared up as she rushed past him, holding onto Mythic. Passing by him, Blueblood vanished into thin air but Radiant didn't notice. When Blueblood arrived home, he found his family missing. "Hope!" he cried, "Where are you?" That's when he looked down at the empty bottle. "Nightmare Effects Potion," he read aloud, "It will make you see your worst nightmare." He held the bottle close as he realized what must of happened. "Hope." he whispered with a teary gaze._

* * *

Coming back to the present, she stood there with tears in her eyes. Light sobbed into his fur as she lifted her head up. "Oh Mythic," she sniffed. She brushed his hair away from his face as she caressed his cheek. She may not be able to use her magic but it couldn't stop her from singing her song. " _Flower gleam and glow_ ," she said with a heavy heart, " _Let your power shine. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine._ " Tears pooled down her face as she continued, " _Heal what has been hurt, change the fate of time. Save what has been lost bring back what once was mine._ " She started crying again as she pressed her face to his cheek. " _What once was mine._ " She cried for a few moments as the blue streak in her mane began to start glowing. She opened her eyes to reveal pure white as her tears turned white. She gasped, her mane was glowing as the rest of her body started to glow. Her cutie mark glowed as a silhouette of Light's cutie mark glowed over Mythic's heart. Everything flashed as Light blinked, everything went back to normal. The colors had returned back to Light as her cutie mark was normal again. That's when she felt something shift beside her. Looking down, heart full of hope, Mythic's face scrunched up as he slowly opened his eyes. "Mythic?" she said in hope. Mythic blinked as he said, "Light, did I ever tell you that you have the voice of an angel?" Tears rushed down her face as she cried, "Mythic!" She tackled him in a hug by surprise as Mythic held onto her.

Everyone started smiling, even Rageing Flare Hope. Suddenly it felt like something jerked her back as her eyes glowed back green. "No!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her as she looked like she was struggling. "It's the magic," Mythic said, "There's to much for her to handle. It's consumed her, she needs our help!" Mythic got up with Light by his side. "You...will...pay!" Raging Flare Hope felt forced to say. "No Raging Flare," Light said as Mythic finished, "This ends now." They put their horns together as they created a purple and blue aurora. They circled it around her as she said, "No!" "Come on!" Light called to Aurora. She nodded as she shot her magic around Rageing Flare, starting to surround her in a crystal bubble. Luna joined in as Sombra tried to use his magic. Mythic saw the crystals on Sombra's horn as he used his magic to break it away. Sombra smiled at Mythic as he used his magic to help surround Raging Flare Hope. "No let me go!" she cried going into her shadow form, "I need more power!" "No mom," Mythic said, "You need to stop and let us help you. You're not thinking right. Please, I want my mom back." Her eyes were round with confusion but as she closed them she allowed the ponies magic to do their thing. Soon the green magic went swirling up in the air and disappeared. As they stopped using her magic, a cloud surrounded Raging Flare Hope. Soon it swirled around her as it went traveling up into the air. Soon it created a small boom as a rainbow swarm started flying everywhere. It first went to all the guards as they became free from being under control, next it went to put everything back to normal as the ponies were now free, and finally the crystal that was about to envelope around Celestia burst as she fell back down to the ground. Sombra made it in time to catch her as they embraced one another.

"Everything's going back to normal." Light exclaimed, a twinkle in her eye. She turned to Mythic as he looked with hope at the smoke where his mother was. He slowly went over there as he tried to wave the smoke away. "Mom?" he asked. As the smoke cleared, she was laying on the ground. She was a unicorn again as she opened her eyes to look up. "Mythic." she said. He smiled down at her as he held his hoof out for her. She flinched before slowly taking it as he helped her up. "Are you really back?" he asked. "Mythic, oh Mythic," she said pulling him into a hug, "I'm so sorry my little baby boy, I let my emotions take over and forgot about what was important to me all along, _way more_ important than magic or unwanted revenge." She held onto him tightly as she said, "I love you so much, so so so much Mythic!" Mythic had tears in his eyes as he hugged her back. "Mom! Dad!" Light exclaimed running to them. "Breezie!" they said with tears as they hugged her. After a few moments, Radiant Hope broke away from her son as she slowly approached Sombra. He looked at her as he broke away from his family to approach her. Her ears were pinned down as she bowed, "Your majesty, King Sombra. I can't take back the mistakes I made, I wish I could but I can't. I regret my mistakes and miss the bond we used to share as Adviser and King, as friends. I know I won't ever be able to have the friendship we once shared but all I can ask is for your forgiveness for being so blind and that I will leave back to the other world in peace as a punishment for my crimes." Sombra held a sturdy expression as he looked back at Celestia. She nodded warmly as Sombra kneeled down at the unicorn. He tilted her chin up to see her tears as he said, "I missed you Hope." They hugged, finally making amends.

* * *

The ponies were all mingling together. One week had passed since the rise and fall of Raging Flare Hope. It was Star's birthday as all the Royals gathered to celebrate. Aurora was drinking punch as Frosty approached her. She gulped it fast as she began to cough. He was rubbing the back of his neck when she said, "H-Hi Frost Needle Start-I mean Needleheart!" He was blushing as he said, "Hi Rora, I was uh talking to Melissa." "Oh yeah?" she said pushing some mane back from her face. "Yeah," he gulped, "And uh I know uh were wondering if you I maybe we can, uh if the two could go hang out after the party." "You and me hang out?" she said, her galaxy eyes sparkling. "Y-Yeah!" he said, "Wow your eyes are pretty." They both blushed as Melissa watched from a distance, smiling in approval.

"Really your majesty, it's no problem." Radiant insisted, "It's the least I could do after everything." Celestia smiled as a hoof tapped Radiant's shoulder. She turned as her eyes grew wide. A white unicorn stallion stood, wearing a blue tie, his hair slicked back. "Bluey?" she said. "Oh Hope," he said, "Finally I've found you." He took her hoof as he said, "When I read the potion's name and uses, I figured the baby must have spilt it on you and you saw your worst nightmare." He looked down, "It must have been bad enough for you to leave, but I wouldn't give up so easily. I searched all over Equestria but no luck. Who would have thought you crossed some portal leading to some weird bizarre world such as ours. Point is, I had to find you to let you know I still care." "Oh Blueblood," Radiant said touched, "You travelled all over the world, came all this way, to find me?" "Of course!" he exclaimed, "I love you." Tears came up as she hugged him saying, "Oh Bluey I missed you!"

Outside, the moon was up as Celestia and Sombra held up there golden scrolls. "Always." they said, their eyes full of love. That's when they heard giggling. Giving each other a look Sombra said, "Breezie. Myth. Where are you two going?" Mythic and Light stopped in their tracks as they came out from the other side of the flower arch. "We're just going for a night walk." Light said innocently. "Yeah, no harm in that." Mythic smiled. "Mhm." Sombra said with a raise of brow. Mythic gulped as Sombra said, "You better keep her safe lad." "Of course sir!" Mythic nodded, "Squire's Honor!" Sombra smiled as he looked at Celestia. "Remember," Celestia started. "I know," Light said, "Be back at ten." "That's my girl." Sombra smiled as they rubbed their cheeks for a brief moment.

"Come on let's go!" Light said as Mythic followed behind her. They ran behind the castle as they climbed the hill. "Come on Mythic," Light said, "Don't slow down!" "Alright alright." he said catching up to her. They stopped by the garden of flowers. "Okay now show me!" Mythic said. Light nodded as she closed her eyes. Her mane began to glow as magic illuminated from her horn. Opening her eyes she said, "Okay now plant the seed." Nodding he used his magic to plant the seed. Light pointed her horn to the buried seed as she took a step back. Soon there was a small swirl of magic as the seed began to grow. Mythic and Light looked back in admiration as the seed grew out to be a rose bush. Picking one of the roses, Mythic turned to Light. "What do you think?" she asked. "Light," he started, "This is fantastic but," "But?" Light said tilting her head. "What about your magic?" he asked, "Is it still…" Light chuckled, "Oh Mythic, I've finally figure out how to control my powers." "Glowing mane and all?" he said with a glistening eye. Light nodded, "My emotions are channeled through my magic, that's usually how magic works for most unicorns and alicorns. When my emotions get the best of me, it triggers the extra powerful magic to channel through to my hair and what caused magical bursts." "So how did you figure out to control it?" he asked. She pulled him closer, "Simple: I keep the things I love constantly in my mind so that I am able to use it properly." Mythic smiled warmly as he pulled Light close to his chest. "Light," he said warmly, "I'm happy that you've finally figured it out, but; did it really have to be so cliche?" Light snorted as she booped his nose, "You silly Mythy, you forgot that I got to learn things on my own, even if it's obvious for everyone else.""I love you Light." he said looking down at her. "I love you too Mythic." she said back as the two kissed. Her mane glowed as they held onto one another.

* * *

 _ **And with that, comes a close to my first, original, Lightverse fanfic. If I had the chance to make this into an audio series instead of WPLB, I would in a heartbeat! I love this story far better than WPLB. Oh well, unless enough people are okay with me literally changing the audio story it is very unlikely we'll see this adapted into an audio drama XD, but you can all definitely believe to be seeing something special to this series! Along with their stories and Heroe's of Legend art/stories on DA! Once I find the right inspiration, I'll do Aurora's own original Lightverse story with her and Frosty of course! I can't guarantee, however; it will be as long as Light's here. Until next time, see you all on the flip side! And they all lived happily ever after and the whole shabang and blah blah blah ^~^**_


End file.
